


Пять раз, когда Тони ловил падающего Питера. И один раз, когда не смог

by 8salfeti8



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 32,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8salfeti8/pseuds/8salfeti8
Summary: У Питера есть дурацкая привычка. Падать. И Тони, спасибо ему большое, ловит его каждый.чертов.раз. Пока не настанет момент, когда он не сможет.





	1. Падение вертолета

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [5 Times Peter Fell, and Tony caught him. And the 1 Time Tony didn’t.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11672691) by [eva7673](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eva7673/pseuds/eva7673). 



**1.Падение вертолета**

Да уж. Питер точно завалит завтрашний тест по испанскому. 

Он уже как несколько часов должен сидеть дома, зарывшись с головой в книжки. Каждый вечер на этой неделе он жертвовал подготовкой ради патрулирования, уговаривая себя, что он нагонит все _завтра_. Ну что же, завтра уже наступило. 

А Питер изо всех сил цепляется за днище вертолета в тысячах футов над Куинсом. 

Не так он планировал провести сегодняшний вечер. Но Питер просто не мог пройти мимо группы людей в лыжных масках и с огромными пушками, вылетающих из ювелирного магазина вскоре после полуночи – даже если это означало, что он провалит _очередной_ тест по испанскому. 

ЭмДжей убьет его – если только эти парни ее не опередят. 

\- Engedje meg a szörnyeteget!

Один из вышеупомянутых любителей лыжных масок свесился из кабины вертолета и несколько раз выстрелил в направлении Питера. 

\- Угу. Чувак. Я все еще понятия не имею, что ты несешь, - крикнул Питер, прижимаясь к металлическому каркасу вертолета в попытке избежать случайных пуль. – Но если ты опустишь эту штуку, я с радостью попытаюсь…

Еще несколько выстрелов не дали ему договорить. 

Суровый ноябрьский ветер пронзал Питера до костей, пока вертолет поднимался все выше и выше. Сейчас по близости не было ни единого небоскреба, и вертолет резко качало из стороны в сторону из-за того, что мужчины продолжали с разных сторон свешиваться из кабины, стреляя в Питера. Это уже становится проблемой. 

Питер изо всех сил пытался остаться на вертолете. Все его тело сковало от жуткого холода, даже пальцы, из-за чего тот факт, что он может в любую секунду соскользнуть с вертолета, стал реальностью. И еще одной проблемой. Дома под ним были слишком далеко, а он уже использовал свой парашют на прошлой неделе, когда какой-то мегаломаньяк-на-джетпаке кинул его в небеса. 

\- Lődd le!

Стрельба прекратилась: один из мужчин почти полностью высунулся из кабины, чтобы получше прицелиться в Питера. 

\- Слушай, если это была капитуляция, то я принимаю ее, - крикнул Питер. 

Шквальный огонь продолжился. Пальцы Питера немного соскользнули, и он слегка запаниковал. Он больно ударился о днище вертолета, всем телом прижимаясь к холодному металлу. Пуля задела его левую ногу. 

Угу. Это может закончиться не очень хорошо. 

- _Могу я предложить вам другой план действий?_

Голос Карен вклинился между громкими вздохами паникующего Питера. 

\- ДА! – завизжал Питер, слегка смещаясь, чтобы избежать другой пули. – Да! Пожалуйста пр..

- _Вы приближаетесь к запрещенной высоте,_ \- перебил его голос Карен. Вертолет продолжал по спирали подниматься все выше. – _Согласно протокола «Детская безопасность» разрешенная высота составляет две тысячи футов._

\- ЧЕГО?! – на этот раз это был определенно визг. Питер судорожно замотал головой, отчаянно цепляясь за прохладный металл вертолета, все еще раскачивающегося туда-сюда. – Ладно, не важно… Карен, мне нужно…

Очередная серия выстрелов, и на этот раз один из них попал в цель. 

Только не в Питера. 

Раздался оглушительный лязг, когда одна из пуль столкнулась с главным винтом вертолета; винт выгнуло вверх, затем в сторону, после чего он резко дернулся. 

Еще один рывок, и вертолет больше не поднимается.

Он камнем падает вниз.

\- Черт. Черт. ЧЕРТ! – крикнул Питер, подтягиваясь и заползая в кабину, едва вертолет перевернуло в воздухе, и винты потащили машину к земле. 

Прилетевший в лицо ботинок едва не отправил Питера в свободное падение. 

Он в последний момент умудрился ухватиться кончиками пальцев за внешнюю стенку кабины и снова втянуть себя внутрь. Один из все еще одетых в маски мужчин попытался пнуть его еще раз, но на этот раз Питер поймал его ногу до того, как она коснулась его лица, и бросил его на другую сторону крохотной кабины. 

\- Серьезно! – воскликнул Питер. – Я тут помочь пытаюсь!

Мужчина снова попытался кинуться на него, но другой преступник дернул его к себе.

\- Felejtsd el! Gyerünk! – закричал второй, обвязывая чем-то себя и своего партнера, после чего они вместе выпрыгнули с вертолета. 

Питер бросился к краю кабины и, разинув рот, уставился на парашюты, секунду спустя исчезнувшие из виду. Резко развернувшись, Питер понял, что остальные, должно быть, выпрыгнули, пока он забирался внутрь, потому что внезапно он оказался в полном одиночестве в падающем вертолете. Дерьмо. 

\- Ох, Карен. Предложения. Сейчас же, - запинаясь, пробормотал Питер, перелезая на кресло пилота и хватаясь за штурвал. Он потянул его вверх, и вертолет резко дернулся вправо, начиная судорожно вращаться, но, не прекращая падать. 

\- _Предполагаемый план действий: Эвакуация,_ \- сказала Карен. 

\- Отлично. Помогла, - процедил Питер сквозь стиснутые зубы, оттягивая на себя штурвал, насколько это было возможно, и, начиная бессистемно нажимать на все кнопки, до которых он мог дотянуться. Вертолет продолжало крутить вокруг своей оси. К горлу Питера начала подкрадываться тошнота. – Поделись предложением как мне сделать это без парашюта!

\- _Шансы на выживание незначительны._

\- Я в курсе! – прокричал Питер. Под ним начал угадываться город. – Мне нужно больше, чем…

\- _Вы достигли критической скорости. Активирую протокол «Радионяня». Звоню Тони Старку…_

\- ЧТО?! НЕТ НЕ НА….

Питер не услышал ее ответ. Еще один рывок за штурвал, и винты снова начали крутиться в полную силу; вот только полная сила с погнутым винтом означает еще больше верчений и все еще продолжающееся падение. Следующие несколько секунд слились в одно сплошное пятно из его криков и множества болезненных ударов о стенки кабины. 

К тому моменту, когда Питеру чудом удалось вцепиться в одно из кресел – и угадать, где верх, а где низ - город оказался уже неприятно близко. 

\- Карен! – Питер, тяжело дыша, решил бросить попытку пилотировать и снова перебрался в главную кабину, – мне нужно где-то посадить эту штуку! – он в панике огляделся вокруг. – И идеи, как сделать это… желательно мягко!

Постоянная болтанка начала уматывать его. Тошнота стала только сильнее, и сейчас он был уже на грани. Хотя, возможно, все дело было в панике: потому что он, вне всякого сомнения, прямо сейчас по-настоящему паникует. 

Вертолет все еще был в свободном падении, и у Питера закончились идеи. Может, зацепиться паутиной за два здания и попытаться удержать вертолет ногами? Нет никакой гарантии, что у него получится. Как и гарантии того, что вертолет упадет между зданиями, которые смогут его выдержать. Он может рухнуть на что-то еще до того, как у Питера появится шанс хоть немного его замедлить. И в чем он был точно уверен, так это в том, что если вертолет рухнет на землю, или на одно из зданий под ними, погибнут люди. Он слишком большой, и слишком быстро падает. Именно поэтому Питер и не пытался спастись с него. Вертолет нужно замедлить: иначе, он может обрушить целое здание вместе с собой. 

\- _Восстановление баланса винта, и, как следствие, смещение ветра, может восстановить работу на время, достаточное, чтобы совершить нелетальную посадку_. 

\- Нелетальную, - с дрожью выдохнул Питер, в очередной раз подползая к краю кабины и выглядывая наружу. – Д-да. Это подходит. 

Но только он высунул свою голову наружу, поврежденный винт резко выгнулся и едва начисто не снес ему голову. 

Его уже и так затрудненное дыхание взлетело до уровня полномасштабной гипервентиляции. 

\- Ладно! – сглотнул Питер, снова выглядывая из кабины, чтобы получше разглядеть винт. И здания под ними, которые уже виднелись неуютно близко. – Выпрямить винт. Разумеется. Отлично. А как я должен это сделать?

Лопасти погнутого винта снова пронеслись в дюймах от лица Питера. 

Карен молчала. 

\- Окей. Ладно. Мы сделаем это. Все получится. В смысле, ну насколько это может быть сложным? Все равно, что распрямить вешалку, - рассуждал Питер. Сломанный винт еще раз пронесся у него перед носом. – Просто очень большую, и очень острую вешалку.

Питер, для подстраховки, ухватился паутиной за стенку кабины, и, высунувшись наружу чуть дальше, приготовился стрелять в сломанный винт. 

\- Только тронь эту вешалку, парень, и я самолично выкину тебя из этой кабины. 

Питер поспешил вернуться внутрь. Как раз вовремя, потому что буквально в ту же секунду костюм Железного человека прицепился к внешнему боку вертолета. И еще один мгновение спустя. Маленькую кабину тряхнуло, но Питер держался крепко. Еще один костюм резко влетел в кабину, прямо на то место, где был Питер секунду назад, и, погрузившись металлическими пальцами одной руки в пол кабины, другой рукой схватился за непослушный винт. Двигатель вертолета затрещал, и, мгновение спустя, погиб под давлением. В ту же секунду винты остановились. 

\- Мистер Старк?! – прокричал Питер, подползая вперед, пока не оказался напротив костюма Железного человека, цепляющегося за дверной проем кабины. 

\- Ты же помнишь про серую зону, парень? – голос Тони глухо раздавался из костюма. – Это уже не она. Это уже даже не оттенок серого. Это флюоресцент. Яркий, отвратительный, просто вырвиглазный, и который вот-вот добавит один не самый эстетичный кратер прямо в центре Куинса…

Его тирада продолжалась еще какое-то время, но, если откровенно, Питер мало что из нее понял. Буквально через пару секунд вертолет начал замедлять свое падение, и Железные костюмы крепко ухватили его со всех сторон, начиная поднимать его обратно в воздух. 

Если бы Питер не отдавал себе отчет в том, что находится буквально в полуметре от Железного человека - и десятка его камер – он бы расплакался от облегчения. 

-… пацан. Шкет? Ты со мной?

\- Угу, - выдохнул Питер, прислоняясь спиной к металлическому остову кабины и пытаясь хоть как-то восстановить дыхание. Теперь, когда он знал, что все будет в порядке, ему стало неловко за охватившую его панику. – Да, я в норме. Клянусь. Сп-пасибо, что пришли. Я, ох, ага. Спасибо. 

Угу. Очень красноречиво. Прямо образец идеального Мстителя. 

\- Ну, разумеется, - прогрохотал голос Тони из костюма. Мгновение спустя забрало шлема откинулось, являя Питеру… ничего. Костюм был пуст. 

_«Отлично_ , - подумал Питер, - _по крайней мере, он не увидит мой позор лично»_. Он отчаянно цеплялся за эту мысль, пытаясь поглубже похоронить неприятное чувство, возникшее у него в груди от вида пустого шлема. 

\- ПЯТНИЦА, проверь показатели, – из недр шлема появился красный луч и быстро просканировал Питера с ног до головы. Он едва заметно дернулся, сжимаясь в комок. Словно в таком состоянии Питер Паркер сможет лучше скрыть оцарапанную пулей ногу и отбитые бока. 

Вертолет продолжал парить над городом, направляясь из Куинса в Манхеттен. Все происходящее было таким странно мирным. Из-за повышенной чувствительности Питера, его больше никогда не окружала тишина. В Куинсе всегда что-то происходило: с кем-то или с чем-то поблизости. Но здесь, на этой высоте, вдали от любых звуков города, ночная тишина почти оглушала. И единственным звуком, что нарушал эту тишину, было мягкое жужжание репульсоров костюмов. Но Питер совсем не возражал. Наоборот, этот звук почти успокаивал. 

\- Точно… - голос Тони эхом разносился из пустого шлема. – Прежде всего: где они вообще достали эту рухлядь. Вот серьезно. Эта штука очерняет доброе имя авиакосмического машиностроения…

Раздался громкий _треск_ , и в следующую секунду Питер понял, что падает. 

Крыша вертолета, за которую держался один из Железных костюмов, удерживая эту штуку в воздухе, заскрипела и не выдержала. Прямо с того места, где крепкие пальцы хватались за машину, тонкий металл пошел трещиной до самого основания винта. К счастью, дальше трещина не пошла: другие костюмы оказались достаточно быстрыми и успели перегруппироваться и перехватить машину. 

Но вот Питер оказался не так быстр. Или не так удачлив.

Когда крыша треснула, кабина резко наклонилась, и до того, как Питер успел бы ухватиться хоть за что-нибудь, он оказался в открытом воздухе. В свободном падении прямо навстречу его смерти.

Да, вот теперь он снова начинает паниковать.

_\- ПИТЕР!_

 

Когда он впервые сделал свои шутеры и взял их на испытание, Питер готов был поклясться, что чувства, испытываемые им во время свободного падения между небоскребами Нью-Йорка, были самыми восхитительными в его жизни. Каким-то образом, с каждым разом, с каждым новым прыжком, ощущения становились все острее.

Однако прямо сейчас он готов был поспорить с этим утверждением. 

На этот раз его полет над Нью-Йорком был ужасающим и _последним_. Возможно, все дело в том, что сейчас он падает совсем не как Человека-паук: цепляясь своей паутиной за такие знакомые дома и памятники. Она падает _на_ них. И, определенно, слишком быстро. 

Окружающая его ночь слилась в головокружительную мешанину из ярких огней, темноты и четкого осознания того, что земля уже намного ближе, чем кажется. Тони, должно быть, уже собирался сажать где-то вертолет, потому что буквально через несколько секунд после начала падения, Питер уже вот-вот собирался поближе познакомиться с самыми высокими небоскребами Манхеттена. 

Боже. Он, определенно, _не_ хотел умереть, будучи нанизанным на шпиль Эмпайр Стейт билдинг. 

О, боже. Он умрет.

Каким-то отдаленным уголком сознания Питер понимал, что кричит – гортанным, животным криком – но он падал настолько быстро, что звуки исчезали до того, как он успел бы на них сосредоточиться. 

О. Боже. _Обожеобожеобожеобожеобоже._

Он выстрелил паутиной в ближайшее здание, когда уже начал пролетать мимо него, но под его весом сеть натянулась слишком быстро и сразу оборвалась. Плечо Питера взорвалось резкой болью, и кость, под давлением, вылетела вместе с ней. 

Он попытался еще раз. Строп разорвался. Как и мышцы в его плече. 

Он уже без проблем различал машины на улице прямо под собой. Людей. Асфальт. 

_О боже! Нет!_

Что будет с Мэй? А с Недом? Боже, что скажет им Тони? Тони. Что будет с Тони?

_НЕТ!_

Что-то твердое, холодное и сильное подхватило его под руки и резко _дернуло_. У Питера от боли вырвался вскрик, довольно быстро сменившийся облегченным вздохом, когда он понял, что его падение начало замедляться. Костюм Железного человека подтянул его повыше и, обхватив руками за талию и прижав к своей груди, рванул ввысь.

От этой внезапной смены направления Питера снова нещадно затошнило. Перед глазами все расплывалось.

И картинка асфальта меньше чем в десяти футах под ним будет преследовать его до конца его дней. 

________________________________________  
\- Питер? – голос Тони все еще звоном отдавался в черепушке Питера. – _Парень?!_

Логически, Питер понимал, что отключался он совсем ненадолго: лязг металла по тротуару и холодная земля под его ногами подсказывали, что это длилось, вероятно, не дольше пары секунд. Но такое ощущение, что прошли часы. 

Все тело Питера _болело_. И буквально в считанные секунды на него навалилось истощение. Он едва мог найти в себе силы, чтобы продолжить дышать; не говоря уж о том, чтобы открыть глаза. Он просто немного отдохнет. Совсем чуть-чуть. Короткий, четырнадцатичасовой сон. Он быстро все исправит. 

Он почувствовал, как сильные руки, все еще сжимающие его туловище, начали укладывать его на бетон.

\- Пацан?! – голос Тони пульсировал у него в голове. Или напротив него. Питер не был уверен. Может, это вообще не Тони. Питер никогда не слышал столько паники в его голосе: и кто бы ни укладывал его сейчас на землю, он буквально излучал страх. – Пора очнуться, сейчас же, – продолжил все тот же голос, слегка ломаясь в конце. 

Питер слышал слова, но их значение от него ускользало. Боже, как же он устал. 

\- ПЯТНИЦА, проверь показатели, - выплюнул голос, едва голова Питера коснулась бетона. – Пульс? У него есть пульс? Господи, да сними ты с меня эту штуку. Убери сейчас же!

Холодный металл оставил Питера, и на целую секунду он оказался предоставлен самому себе. Лежать на асфальте было ужасно неудобно, но прямо сейчас Питер готов был целовать его. Такой твердый. Совсем не то, что свободное падение. Боже. Он готов остаться лежать так до конца своих дней. Даже встав в полный рост, он окажется далеко, слишком далеко от земли. Ага. Он останется здесь. Немного поспит и…

Что-то теплое внезапно опустилось рядом с ним. Руки прощупали его грудь. Приподняли маску над его ртом. 

Два слегка трясущихся пальца прижались к его шее. 

Глаза Питера резко распахнулись.

\- Мистер Старк?

Медленно, очень медленно очертания города стали четче: как и очертания мужчины, нависшего над ним. 

\- Пацан?! – побледневший Тони склонился к нему, глядя на него круглыми глазами. Едва он заметил, как Питер открыл глаза, у него вырвался задушенный, судорожный вздох. Рука, до этого почти до боли давившая Питеру на горло, переместилась ему на грудь. Поднимаясь и опускаясь вместе с каждым вздохом Питера. 

Несколько долгих минут двое просто дышали. 

Тони заговорил первым. 

\- Ты в порядке, парень?

Когда Питер не ответил, в глазах Тони снова начала возрастать паника. Убрав руку с груди Питера, он схватил его за плечи. 

\- Питер? Ты в порядке? Где-нибудь болит? Что-нибудь _сломано?_

Питер только слепо и непонимающе уставился на мужчину – мужчину из плоти и крови, а не на пустой костюм.

\- Вы здесь, - проблеял Питер, - вы правда здесь. 

От звуков голоса Питера у Тони вырвался тяжелый вздох. 

\- Ага. Я здесь, парень, - пробормотал он. Он убрал руку с груди Питера и, опустив ее ниже, потрогал царапину от пули. Питер чувствовал, что она уже заживает – в отличие от его нервной системы. Она то, вероятно, никогда не восстановится. 

\- Н-но. Что? – запнулся Питер, пытаясь по кусочкам сложить события последних нескольких минут в полную картину. И ведь это на самом деле были всего несколько минут. Вертолет. Пули. Костюмы Железного человека.

Падение.

Боже, за эти минуты он словно постарел лет на десять. 

\- Ага, мы оба, шкет.

Ох, блин. Он что, сказал это вслух?

Слова Тони были отрывистыми, но за ними явно что-то скрывалось. Рука, до этого лежавшая у Питера на груди, снова вернулась на то же место. Прямо над сердцем, поднимаясь и опускаясь, пока Питер пытался – но все же не смог – сделать несколько ровных вздохов. 

Ее вес успокаивал.

\- К-как, я-я… - продолжил Питер, дикими глазами оглядываясь вокруг. Он лежал на пустынном тротуаре в небольшом переулке. – Что?

Тони, очевидно, не очень счастливый, но удовлетворенный состоянием ноги Питера, снова навис над ним. С каждым нечленораздельным словом Питера, беспокойство в его глазах только росло. 

\- ПЯТНИЦА, просканируй его на предмет повреждения спинного и головного мозга. 

Эти слова мгновенно вывели Питера из ступора. 

\- Что? Нет. Я в порядке. Клянусь, - Питер так резко поспешил сесть прямо, что едва не врезался в Тони лбом. – Хорошо. Со мной все хорошо. П-просто, уф, это было…высоко. Это было высоко. 

Тони слегка отклонился, настороженно оглядывая его. Рука на груди Питера не сдвинулась с места. 

\- Угу, - медленно согласился Тони, наблюдая, как подросток делает несколько рваных вдохов, - немного слишком высоко. Я думал, что мы пришли к соглашению, что дружелюбный сосед Человек-паук остается по соседству, а не в двух тысячах футов над ним. 

\- Ага, ага. Т-точно. 

Сейчас, в сидячем положении, Питер начал ощущать боль в его плече. И, ну, во всем теле тоже. 

\- ПЯТНИЦА? – поторопил Тони, все еще не сводя взгляда с Питера. 

\- _Никаких признаков повреждения спинного или головного мозга,_ \- эхом разлетелся голос ПЯТНИЦЫ из, теперь, пустого костюма, стоящего рядом с ними. – _Зарегистрирован вывих левой ключицы, так же присутствуют микроразрывы в тканях. Учитывая его ускоренную регенерацию, разрывы заживут за несколько часов, как только ключица будет вправлена на место. Проверка выявила пониженное артериальное давление, затрудненное дыхание и ускоренное сердцебиение._

\- Нет. Правда. Я в порядке, - настаивал Питер. 

Другая рука Тони опустилась на здоровое плечо Питера, удерживая его на месте, когда на него резко обрушилось головокружение. 

\- Все нормально, парень. Ты просто в шоке. Через несколько минут станет полегче, - сказал Тони, чуть сдвигаясь, чтобы оказаться прямо напротив Питера. Одна рука все еще держала его за плечо, пока другая отдыхала у Питера на груди. Они просидели так несколько минут, и, в конце концов, мир перед глазами Питера снова начал приобретать четкие очертания. Тони, должно быть, ощущал сердцебиение Питера под своей рукой, потому что он дождался, пока оно не выровняется, и только после этого заговорил:

\- Давай больше не будем так делать, а?

У Питера вырвался слабый, почти истеричный смешок. 

\- Не переживайте, я не планирую падать с вертолета в ближайшее… _ой, черт_! Где вертолет!? А грабители!? – События последний нескольких минут, наконец-то, начали продираться сквозь туман в его голове. 

Он резко вскочил на ноги, вглядываясь в ночное небо. 

\- Эй, полегче! – рядом с ним Тони тоже поднялся на ноги, снова хватая Питера за плечо. Только на этот раз хватка была намного сильнее. Удерживая его на месте. – Вертушка сейчас в Башне, а кто бы там ни сбежал с нее, уже очень далеко отсюда. Все их вещи до сих пор находятся в кабине вертолета, так что, что бы они ни украли, они не забрали это с собой. 

\- Но они _ушли_!

\- Ага, а ты чуть не превратился в сине-красный _блин_! – прошипел Тони, и его глаза опасно сверкнули. Паника, до этого момента царившая в них, медленно уступала место ярости и раздражению. – Так что давай просто подпишем сегодняшнюю ночь как _«Питер снова пытается прыгнуть выше своей головы. Эпизод 904»_ и порадуемся тому, что нам не нужно никого соскребать с асфальта. 

\- Н-но…

\- _Нет,_ \- отрезал Тони. Его тон не оставлял места для споров, - видишь вон то здание? - рукой, до этого сжимавшей здоровое плечо Питера, он указал на Эмпайр Стейт билдинг, видневшийся в нескольких кварталах от них. – Ну, это твоя новая разрешенная высота, парень. 

\- _Что!_ Нет! Да лад…

Тони снова его перебил. 

\- Каждый раз, когда ты споришь со мной, ты теряешь сотню футов.

\- Мистер Стар…

\- 1,150 футов.

\- _Но мистер Стар…_

\- 1,050 футов, - Питер, вылупив глаза, уставился на мужчину, но промолчал. Да, совсем не так он планировал провести сегодняшнюю ночь. 

Шикарный черный автомобиль затормозил у тротуара. 

\- Идем, - сказал Тони, на секунду отпуская Питера, чтобы вернуться к временно забытому Железному костюму. Он взмахнул рукой, и костюм начал самостоятельно собираться, пока не сложился в большой чемодан. Тони схватил его за ручку и снова подошел к Питеру. – Нужно вернуться в Башню и поскорее вправить плечо, пока оно не зажило неправильно. 

\- Я могу сделать это…

Свободной рукой Тони резко схватил Питера за руку, которой тот уже начал тянуться к травмированному плечу. 

\- Ты _не_ будешь вправлять себе плечо, стоя на обочине дороги, - прошипел Тони, недоверчиво качая головой, - _Господи ты, Боже мой,_ \- пробормотал он себе под нос, утягивая Питера к машине. 

Втолкнув подростка в машину, Тони скользнул внутрь следом и захлопнул дверь. Машина автоматически завелась и начала двигаться по ночным улицам города в Башню. 

\- Эй, мистер Старк? – пробормотал Питер после нескольких минут тишины. 

\- Да?

\- Классный улов.

\- Ну нет, мы не будем шутить над этим, парень.


	2. Падение с облаков

**2\. Падение с облаков**

C каждым шагом ноги Питера издавали странный _хлюп_. Его конверсы насквозь промокли под дождем, и, пока он ступал по безукоризненным полам Башни Старка, они болезненно натирали его ноги. И _хлюпали_. 

Этот звук в равной степени очаровывал и отталкивал. Питер настолько был покорен им, что едва не прошел мимо лифта, который сможет отвезти его на жилые этажи Мстителей. И затем, когда он заметил это и вернулся назад, он вдруг осознал, что стоит напротив лифта, понятия не имея, что он вообще здесь делает. 

Он пришел по какой-то причине. Очень важной. Но потом его кроссовки захлюпали, а бездомный снаружи отдаленно напомнил парня из Бургер Кинг, которого он видел на днях, и… Питер уселся напротив дверей. Мысли крутились в голове со скоростью тысячи в минуту, и как бы сильно он не старался, он не мог _сосредоточиться_. 

Было же что-то важное. Боже. Он должен сделать что-то?..

Его ботинки снова хлюпнули, когда он силой заставил себя подняться на ноги.

Боже, почему все такое облачное? Облачное. Вот. Звучит знакомо. Вот это важно. Облака. Облака важны. Ну, они немного бесят, когда он качается на своей паутине над крышами города, потому что они затрудняют обзор. И облака обычно сопровождаются дождем, что _по-настоящему_ раздражает его во время патрулирования, потому что костюм, сколько бы прикольных гаджетов ни засунул в него Тони, начинает совсем _чуточку_ натирать, когда становится мокрым…

Тони. Это тоже важно. Облака и Тони.

Может быть, именно поэтому он сейчас стоит в пустом холле Башни Мстителей в два часа ночи, в одних только спортивных штанах и покрытой пятнами толстовке. Тони сейчас здесь. Вероятно. И облака, если он поднимется достаточно высоко. 

Да. Вот зачем он здесь. Поговорить с Тони, и с облаками. 

Стоп. Нет. Не верно.

_Хлюп._

Боже, это так стремно. Такой стремный звук. Ему казалось, что вода не должна издавать звуков. Или это его ботинки? Но это вряд ли, обычно они не издают такой звук; но, опять-таки, как и вода. Это какая-то сумасшедшая комбинация двух этих вещей. Физика. Так крууууто…

\- _Мистер Паркер_ , - голос Пятницы гулко разнесся по пустому холлу. – _Могу я помочь вам найти мистера Старка?_

От неожиданности Питер подпрыгнул так высоко, что мгновение спустя обнаружил себя свисающим с потолка перед лифтами. А в следующую секунду снова на полу. На четвереньках и с дико пульсирующей головой. Его руки и ноги словно онемели. Как и все остальное. Хм. 

\- _…ер Паркер?_ – голос Пятницы снова зазвенел в ушах. – _Ваши жизненные показатели неустойчивы. Следует ли мне позвать мистера Старка?_

\- Н-неа, – Питер с усилием вскарабкался на ноги – чтобы секунду спустя снова уткнуться носом в пол. 

С третьей попытки у него получилось. Ну, или, почти. По крайней мере, он встал на колени: и этого было достаточно, чтобы добраться до лифта. Он с силой ударил по кнопке, оставляя вмятину на металлической раме, после чего снова соскользнул на пол. Керамическая плитка так приятно охлаждала его теплое лицо. Горячее лицо. Очень горячее лицо. 

Боже. Его лицо горит.

Двери лифта бесшумно распахнулись, и Питер начал заползать внутрь. Он не совсем был уверен, зачем он был в холле – конечно, красивом, и все такое, - но явно не стоящем длительной поездки из Куинса. Ну, или Питер думал, что он пришел из Куинса. Наверное. Он не мог вспомнить, но, кажется, был прав. 

Лифт ослеплял.

Каждый дюйм этого помещения был белым. Потолок. Пол. Стены. Он буквально светился, до боли раздражая глаза Питера. Настолько сильно, что Питеру потребовалось порядочное количество времени, чтобы вползти внутрь. И когда у него получилось, он просто остался лежать безвольной, дрожащей куклой на полу. Боже, как больно. Кто-то должен _выключить_ это. 

C тихим _щелчком_ свет немедленно потускнел, приобретая легкий оттенок красного, и Питер едва не расплакался от облегчения. 

\- Сп-спасибо, Пятница.

Двери все так же бесшумно закрылись, и лифт пришел в движение.

Питер, опираясь на металлические поручни, поднял себя на свои ноги. Ну, по-крайней мере, он думал, что они все еще его. Они же под ним, поддерживают его, но он не чувствует их. Собственно, как и руки. 

Но вот голову он чувствует. Она просто раскалывается. Яркий свет что-то сломал в нем, и теперь все, что он ощущал, это ослепляющая, пульсирующая боль. 

Он с силой ударился головой о стену, то ли, чтобы попытаться выбить боль, то ли, чтобы остаться стоять прямо. Его онемевшие ноги опасно подкосились под ним, и он оперся на металлический поручень, перенося на него часть своего веса. Ну, или, скорее, весь свой вес. 

Дерьмо. Ему и правда нехорошо. Но он должен стоять на ногах. Он здесь по какой-то причине. Очень важной; только, он не может вспомнить, какой.

О. Точно! Тони! Облака и Тони. Он должен поговорить с облаками и Тони. Нет. Звучит не очень. Правда?

Лифт, слегка дернувшись, остановился, и этого едва заметного движения было достаточно, чтобы швырнуть Питера от поручней прямо к дверям. Вот только дверей больше не было.   
Зато был очень живой Тони Старк.

Питер споткнулся, вылетая лицом вперед из лифта. Он уже готовился в тысячный раз за сегодняшний вечер встретиться с полом, когда теплые руки подхватили его, спасая от болезненного знакомства с напольной плиткой. 

\- Парень?

От этого единственного слова, у Питера резко закружилась голова. Или закружилась еще больше. Карусель? Потому что его, определенно, и так уже кружит, но руки Тони, крепко обхватившие его и мягко опустившие его на колени, явно все только усугубили. 

Питер должен сказать ему что-то. Только он не уверен, что именно – боже, голова так сильно кружится – но что-то определенно должен. 

\- М-мистер Старк, - начал Питер, уставившись на мужчину круглыми глазами. Вау. Его бородка так круто подстрижена. А почему Питер не замечал этого раньше?

\- Питер? – спросил Тони, очевидно, застигнутый врасплох. – Что ты здесь делаешь, парень?

Едва они оба оказались на коленях на полу, Тони убрал руки, но, похоже, даже стоя на коленях, тело Питера больше не слушалось его, потому что без крепких рук Тони он немедленно начал заваливаться на бок. 

\- Воу! _Черт!_ – Тони резко вскинул руки и схватил Питера за толстовку, медленно опуская его на пол. – Парень, что случилось? Ты ранен?

\- О-оо, э-эй, мистер Старк, – боже. Это что, его голос? Он всегда такой писклявый? Почему никто не сказал ему об этом!

Сказал… он должен сказать что-то. Сказать что-то Тони. И облакам. 

\- Питер, что происх…

\- ОБЛАКА!

Хмурый Тони, наклонившийся над Питером, резко отпрянул от внезапного крика. Хм. Он кричал? Он едва расслышал слова; ну, по правде, прямо сейчас он вообще почти ничего не слышит. Только гул. Да, он слышит гул… и хлюпание. Боже, такой стремный звук…

\- ..итер!

Руки Тони снова вернулись на его толстовку, и они тряслись. Или это Питера трясло. Нет, определенно, их обоих трясет. 

\- _Питер!_ \- голова Тони, нависшая над Питером, медленно приобрела очертания. Вау. Такая красивая бородка. – Питер, ты меня слышишь?

Рука на лице Питера откинула его челку и приподняла веко. Тони действительно близко. Пристально смотрит ему в глаза, и в каждой черточке его лица читается паника. Паника? Тони паникует. А Питеру нужно паниковать? Разве он уже не паникует? 

\- Облака! – повторил Питер, протягивая руку и хватаясь за темно-красную футболку Тони. Крепко вцепившись в нее, он приподнялся на несколько дюймов. - Я должен поговорить с облаками! – стоп. Нет. – Я должен поговорить с вами! – Да. Вот так лучше. - … а потом с облаками, – хмм.

\- Окей, - медленно кивнул Тони, мягко толкая Питера обратно на пол. – Окей. Сделай несколько глубоких вдохов, парень! Поговори со мной. Что случилось?

\- Облака…

\- …Тони…

Голова Питера повернулась на новый голос – боже, сколько же людей здесь живет, - и его взгляд немедленно наткнулся на Капитана Америка, неловко топчущегося на другом конце холла. 

\- Тони, что? – Капитан Америка направился к ним, не сводя взгляда с Питера. – Кто это? Что происходит…

\- Брюс здесь!? – выплюнул Тони, прижимая Питера одной рукой к полу, а другую опуская ему на шею. Что бы он ни нашел там, это явно было не то, что он ожидал, потому что беспокойство Тони резко возросло. 

\- Да, он наверху. Тони…

Тони перебил его, даже не глядя в его сторону. 

\- Пятница, позови сюда Брюса, сейчас же…

Капитан за несколько секунд преодолел разделявшее их расстояние и, опустившись на колени с другой стороны от Питера, положил руку ему на плечо. Что-то было не так. О-он не должен быть здесь. Не здесь. Не рядом с Тони. 

Тони.

С Тони, который вернулся из Сибири, весь забрызганный кровью – и с чем-то надломленным в глубине его глаз. Они были друзьями. И Стив оставил его умирать. Стив. Капитан Америка. Оставил. Тони. Там. Умирать.

\- _ОТВАЛИ ОТ НЕГО!_

Из последних сил Питер попытался наброситься на Капитана. Оттолкнуть его от Тони. Капитан отпрянул от них – и близко не так быстро, как хотелось бы Питеру, - но все же отпрянул, глядя на него огромными глазами. 

Питер потянулся толкнуть его еще раз – убрать его _нахрен_ подальше отсюда, - когда чьи-то руки снова обхватили его. Удерживая его на месте. 

\- Питер?! – прокричал Тони. – Питер, хватит!

\- Нет! – сопротивлялся Питер. – Я не позволю ему находиться рядом с нами, я не позволю ему причинить вам боль!

Капитан отошел еще на шаг, его лицо выражало смятение. 

\- Он здесь не затем, чтобы причинить нам боль! – возразил Тони, снова толкая Питера на пол и обхватывая руками его голову, заставляя Питера посмотреть на него. – Он не причинит боль ни одному из нас, ясно? Мы говорили об этом. Кэп пришел сюда обсудить Соглашение, и все Мстители…

\- …Нет, – упрямился Питер, его взгляд быстро метался с Капитана на Тони и обратно, вызывая головокружение. Еще головокружительнее. – _Нетнетнетнетнет…_

\- …Питер! _ХВАТИТ!_

Крик Тони прорвался через туман в голове Питера. Вроде как. По большей части. По крайней мере, его лицо прекратило кружиться.

\- Я думаю, что тебя накачали наркотиками, - медленно сказал Тони, едва Питер сосредоточился на нем. – Ясно? – Питер слепо уставился на Тони. – Окей?! Ты меня слышишь?

Когда Питер просто продолжил круглыми глазами смотреть на мужчину, Тони натянуто выдохнул и притянул подростка к себе поближе, прижимая его к своей груди. Вау, а Тони реально теплый. _Реально_ теплый. О боже. Он болен? Он периодически упоминал о проблемах с сердцем, но настолько легкомысленно, что Питер никогда не обращал внимания на это. Что, если он действительно болен? Что, если…

\- …я не болен. Я не болен. Просто это ты - холодный, - голос Тони перебил череду беспорядочных мыслей Питера. Или слов. Он что, сказал это вслух? Ох, блин. А что еще он говорил вслух? – Ты очень холодный, ребенок, ты дрожишь. Я пытаюсь согреть тебя. Просто сосредоточься на мне, ладно? Расслабься и сфокусируйся, с тобой все будет хорошо. Мы тебя подлатаем и…

\- ...Тони?! Что, черт подери, происходит?!

Питер был практически вдавлен в грудь Тони, и с этого положения он едва смог различить робкого темноволосого мужчину, вышедшего из лифта. Он опустился с другой стороны от Питера, кинув огромную сумку рядом с его ногой, и наклонился над ним, чтобы получше разглядеть Питера через слегка перекосившиеся очки. 

\- Что произошло? Кто это? – спросил мужчина, роясь в своей сумке и вытаскивая различные медицинские инструменты.

\- Это Карапуз, - пробормотал Тони, слегка опуская Питера, чтобы другому мужчине было удобнее его осмотреть.

\- _Это_ – Человек-паук?! – внимание Питера снова вернулось к Капитану, который все еще стоял в нескольких шагах от них и с изумлением наблюдал за ними. – Он же подросток!

\- А тебе – девяносто семь, - огрызнулся Тони. – У нас нет дискриминации по возрасту. 

\- Тони… - мягко заговорил мужчина, сидящий рядом с Питером и в настоящий момент, измеряющий его давление. Но Тони не дал ему договорить. 

\- Брюс, пожалуйста. Не сейчас, - Тони перевел взгляд между двумя мужчинами, а затем снова сосредоточился на Питере. Желание спорить оставило его, – пожалуйста, - сказал он, снова поднимая на них взгляд. – Просто помогите мне с ним, и потом я все объясню. Я клянусь. 

Мужчина рядом с Питером – Брюс – кивнул и вернулся к… _Черт побери!_ Брюс. Брюс Беннер. Питер лежит на полу рядом с Брюсом Беннером. Питер валяется на полу, с гудящей головой и готовый вот-вот явить всем то, что он ел в последний раз, рядом с Боюсом Беннером. 

Хм. Ему и правда нехорошо. 

Он чувствует себя странно. И холодно.

\- …мы узнаем, где он был, если мы сможем восстановить его путь, то, может, мы… - Брюс осекся, когда Питер заговорил.

Ну, это вроде бы было похоже на него, но Питер не был уверен. Он больше не чувствовал свое лицо. Или вообще свое тело. 

\- Мистер Старк, - пробормотал Питер. Боже, как же он устал. И замерз. Он как этот _хлюпающий_ звук. Такой же странный и раскисший. – Мне что-то нехорошо.

Слова были тихие – Питер едва расслышал самого себя – но они заставили окоченеть всех в комнате. Внезапно все разговоры над Питером прекратились, и все трое в одно мгновение окружили его. 

\- Пятница, проверь его на все, что только можно…

\- …высокое давление, слишком высокое, надо что-то…

\- …ты сказал, что нужно узнать, где он был, сможешь отследить его телефон, или вроде того? Я пройду по его пути и…

Голова Питера поплыла. Или он плывет. Плавание – это круто. Расслабляет. Возможно, поможет успокоить боль _везде_ – ну, кроме головы. Она пульсирует. И, черт, вода громкая. Очень громкая. Ну, типа, кричаще громкая.

Почему вода кричит на него?

\- ПИТЕР?!

Его снова трясет. Или что-то трясется, а его трясет вместе с этим. 

\- _Питер?!_ Отвечай же мне, черт подери! – вау. А вода любит покомандовать. – _Очнись!_

\- М-мистер Старк?

Теперь даже голос болит. О, блин. Может все стать еще хуже?

Медленно расплывчатая фигура Тони над ним начала приобретать очертания – как и вся комната. Питер лежал спиной на полу, в то время как ошеломленный Тони нависал над ним. Капитан был с другой стороны, одну руку он прижал к горлу Питера, тогда как другая лежала у Тони на плече. Брюса не было видно. 

\- _Господи Иисусе_ , парень! - Тони крепко сжал руки, впиваясь пальцами в плечи Питера. – Не смей больше так делать. 

Питер определенно слышал слова. Определенно. Но вот смысла в них не было. 

\- Пацан?! – внезапно лицо Капитана замаячило рядом с Тони. Боже, в его глазах столько искренности… нет. Нет. Питер злится на него. Он что-то сделал. Что-то… но эти глаза _такие искренние._ – Ты должен рассказать нам, что произошло. Ты что-то принял? Кто-то вколол тебе что-то?

\- Облака.

Слово, струйкой неразборчивых букв, буквально просочилось изо рта Питера. 

Капитан так пристально уставился на него, словно у него выросла вторая голова. 

\- Что?

\- …нятия не имею. Он продолжает говорить об облаках, - ответил Тони раньше, чем до Питера дошел смысл этого слова. Он все еще внимательно смотрел на него, нервно сжимая и разжимая пальцы на плечах Питера. Это прикосновение было таким странно приземляющим. Питер забеспокоился, что может буквально уплыть отсюда, если оно исчезнет.

\- Где Брюс?! – выплюнул Тони. Он слегка вскинул голову к потолку. – Пятница, спроси Брюса, почему так долго?

Мгновение спустя голос Брюса эхом просочился сквозь стены. О, боже. Он призрак? Он что, умер? Нет…

\- …Тони, я пытаюсь. Существуют тысячи разных наркотиков, каждый из которых мог оказаться в его крови. Потребуется немного времени, чтобы сузить список. Просто не давай ему двигаться и помоги успокоиться, ладно? Нам не стоит перемещать его, пока мы не узнаем больше о…

\- Облако.

Голос Капитана перебил призрака-Халка на середине предложения. Грубо. 

Тони, наконец-то, оторвал взгляд от Питера и уставился на сидящего напротив него мужчину. Несколько секунд он молча сверлил его взглядом. 

\- Новое открытие, - безразлично протянул Тони, все еще не сводя глаз с Капитана. – Бессистемно-изрыгающееся-метеорологическое слово заразно. 

\- Нет, Тони, – возразил Капитан, оживившись. – Облако. Как облако порошка?

Тони на доли секунды замер, после чего снова резко наклонился над Питером.

\- Питер, кто-то бросал порошок тебе в лицо? – слова. Питер слышит слова. Напомните, что там делают люди со словами. - Питер! – руки, до этого момента все еще обнимавшие Питера за плечи, переместились на его лицо, удерживая его в неподвижном состоянии, чтобы Тони смог пристально посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. – Соберись. Кто-нибудь бросал в тебя порошок? – Порошок. Облака. Ага. Ага.

Питер кивнул.

Он помнит это. Черт, это облако было ужасным. Оно жгло его горло. Его глаза…

\- Ты был в этой толстовке? – Тони наседал на него как трактор, ни на секунду не отпуская лицо Питера. 

По правде говоря, Питер не был уверен: в тот момент его больше беспокоило облако, пожиравшее его лицо, а не его одежда. Но это вроде звучало правильно. Он снова кивнул. 

А секунду спустя пожалел об этом. Едва только он начал кивать, как все те же руки подхватили его за плечи и подняли в полусидячее положение. Другая пара рук присоединилась к ним, и, когда он оказался, вроде как, в вертикальном положении, они расстегнули его толстовку и стянули с него.

Если он и думал, что ему было холодно, то это была полная фигня по сравнению с тем, что он ощутил, едва холодный воздух комнаты коснулся его голой груди. 

\- Нужно отдать это Брюсу, – пробормотал голос, который определенно принадлежал не Тони; и который вызвал у Питера намек на раздражение, потому что он злится на него… только не уверен, почему. Другая пара рук – та, которая украла у Питера его кофту – отпрянула. 

Козел. Питер знал, что ему не нравится этот голос. Во-первых, он сделал… что-то. Очевидно, что-то плохое. А теперь он еще и украл его толстовку. Чудесно. Просто чудесно. Когда одурманенный разум Питера наконец-то поймет, кто это, он собирается…

Ох. Тепло. Ммм. Тепло.

Что-то восхитительно мягкое обернулось округ Питера, пока руки продолжали удерживать его в полусидячем положении. Боже, какое же мягкое. Этот все-еще-неизвестный козел может оставить себе эту толстовку. Эта штука намного лучше…

\- Говори с ним, - произнес голос не-Тони, крепко заворачивая его в, вероятно, самое приятное одеяло, какого Питер когда-либо касался. Мммм. Может и не такой козел. Кем бы он ни был, он может остаться. – Он не должен засыпать. 

Засыпать. Засыпать? А разве он спит? А может и нет. Это одеяло просто как во сне; а если и так, то, что с того? Сны, в которых есть что-то такое мягкое, обязаны быть хорошими. Иногда Питер видит хорошие сны. Иногда ему снится, как он едет на Комик-Кон с Недом, и встречается с призраком Леонарда Нимоя, который отводит их на борт настоящего Энтерпрайза, откуда они втроем начинают путешествовать на различные планеты и ввязываться в эпичные приключения.

Иногда ему снится ЭмДжей. Вот на счет этих снов он не знал, что думать. Ничего в них было! Просто они вдвоем, сидят рядышком, болтают или учатся. Что-то такое нормальное. Эти сны тоже мягкие, но по-другому. После них у Питера тепло в груди. Он всегда такой скованный, когда они вместе в жизни: слишком обеспокоенный секретами, которые ему приходится скрывать от нее. Это тяжело. Но во сне с ней было…легко. Мягко. Никаких стервятников и пауков. Только Питер и ЭмДжей. Пьют кофе, тусуются в парке… или вламываются на каток на Одиннадцатой улице и всю ночь валяют там дурака. Ага. Этот сон ему очень нравится.

К сожалению для Питера, хорошие сны перестали быть обыденностью. 

Теперь его ночи полны картинок падающих зданий и самолетов. Картинок того, как он приходит домой, и понимает, что тетя Мэй ушла. Или хуже. Мертва. Вот эти снятся часто; и каждый раз после этого Питер проводит остаток ночи за дверью в ее комнату, сидя на полу, обхватив колени руками. Страх, что если он позволит себе отлучиться от нее хоть на секунду, и что-то обязательно произойдет, держит его там до самого утра. 

Он не может потерять ее. Не может потерять хоть кого-то из них – но всегда теряет. Во сне их отбирают у него. Одного. За. Другим.

Мэй. Нед.

Тони.

Их нет.

И с каждым из них – кусочек его души. 

\- М-мистер Старк.

Голос Питер прозвучал так далеко. Даже для его собственных ушей.

Он смутно понимал, что Тони говорил что-то, пока его сознание плавало туда-сюда, но он почти ничего не слышал. И уж точно не понял смысла. 

По правде, смысла больше нет ни в чем. 

Может этот сон и не такой мягкий.

Медленно лицо Тони приобрело очертания. Питер лежал головой на коленях Тони, и они оба были прикрыты одеялом, пока Тони пристально вглядывался в его лицо. Одной рукой он обнимал его за плечи, пока другая отдыхала у Питера на груди. Тяжелая. Боже, почему он не может дышать? И почему он не заметил, что не может дышать? Это и правда происходит? Происходит с ним? Ему не нравится. Он не…

Рука, обхватившая Питера за плечи, напряглась. Слегка.

\- Ты должен расслабиться, парень, - голос Тони звучал так, словно он кричал сквозь толщу воды. А можно кричать сквозь воду? – С тобой все будет хорошо. Мы с Брюсом и Кэпом подлатаем тебя, но ты должен дышать. Вдох-выдох. Хорошо и ровно…

\- Я словно падаю…

Слова сорвались с его губ еще до того, как он сформулировал их, но Тони понял. Питер уверен в этом. Потому что в следующую секунду руки начали сжимать чуть сильнее, значительным весом надавливая на его плечи и грудь.

Приземляя его. 

\- Ты не падаешь, - голос Тони внезапно прозвучал острее, чем за всю эту ночь. Он пробил туман в голове Питера, вгрызаясь в последний еще работающий кусочек его мозга, и Питер всеми силами уцепился за него. Вцепился в слова, словно они - последняя соломинка, которая может помочь ему остаться в здравом уме. 

Возможно, что так и есть.

\- Ты не падаешь. Я держу тебя. Я всегда поймаю тебя, парень. 

________________________________________  
Однажды тетя Мэй рассказывала Питеру о худшем похмелье в ее жизни. О том, как она улизнула из дома с тогдашним парнем и двумя бутылками Wild Turkey и тусовалась с ним в заброшенном здании до самого рассвета. Не то, чтобы она особо много помнила об этом: по правде, она призналась, что та ночь слилась у нее в одно пятно.

А вот следующее утро, однако, осталось в ее памяти кристально чистым. 

В отличие от ванной комнаты, где она провела следующие сутки, периодически выплевывая свои кишки. 

Питер всегда думал, что она немного приукрасила эту историю, ради его пользы: ну, знаете, чтобы втолковать ему о плохих последствиях неумеренного потребления алкоголя. И тд, и тп.

Похоже, пора пересмотреть это мнение. 

Питер ощущал себя так, словно он несколько раз столкнулся с грузовым поездом. Грузовым поездом, полным носорогов. Грузовым поездом, полным носорогов, которые только что съели другой грузовой поезд, полный носорогов. Ну, в общем, такой поезд. 

И это только его тело. 

Каким-то непостижимым образом, его голова ощущала себя еще хуже. 

Питер на полном основании переживал, что его мозг просто вытек из ушей и…

\- Решил почтить нас своим присутствием?

О боже. Нет. Никакого шума. Никогда. Питер принимает обет молчания. Его бедный, растаявший мозг просто не выдержит это. 

\- Угу. Нет. Тшшшш.

\- Ты что, только что _шикнул_ на меня? – ох, блин, пожалуйста, хватит. – Этот шикающий звук действительно сорвался с твоих губ в мою сторону?

\- Я в Аду? – голос Питера прозвучал как у сорокачетырехлетнего заядлого курильщика. Ха. Что-то новенькое. – Я в Аду? А ты – дьявол?

Задушенный смешок донесся до заложенных ушей Питера. Этот смешок, казалось, буквально сочился облегчением – что было крайне несправедливо, потому что голова Питера не почувствовала облегчение ну вот ни капельки. 

\- Ты не в Аду, парень, - произнес все еще хихикающий голос. – Насчет второго вопроса, ну, я не могу ни подтвердить, ни опровергнуть. 

Питер, наконец, приоткрыл глаза. 

\- Мистер Старк?

Тони ухмыльнулся ему со своего стула, который стоял рядом с кроватью Питера. 

\- Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Питер застонал. А потом пожалел об этом. Все звуки просто чистое зло. 

\- Кажется, я умираю. 

\- Не умираешь… ну, больше нет, – сказал Тони, едва заметно пожав плечами. Глаза Питера резко распахнулись. Заметив его перепуганное выражение лица, Тони продолжил: - Ты умирал. Вроде как. Возможно. Это не важно. Ты больше не умираешь – вот это действительно важно. 

Несмотря на все еще раскалывающуюся голову, Питер заставил себя принять сидячее положение. Он пристально уставился на Тони, который наблюдал за ним с вежливым интересом. 

\- Чего? – выдохнул Питер. 

Брови Тони взлетели вверх. 

\- Ты ничего не помнишь? – уточнил Тони. Когда Питер покачал головой, он вздохнул и сел ровнее. – Ну, как оказалось, у тебя было что-то вроде учебной вечеринки с ночевкой у твоего «навигатора», когда ты, судя по всему, услышал что-то и сбежал, одетый только в свой _спортивный костюм_ , - последние слова он выделил особенно резко. Его будничное выражение лица исчезло. Ой. Питера охватило подозрение, что ему не понравится эта история. 

Тони не стал дожидаться от Питера объяснений. 

\- Стиву удалось найти местную девчонку, которая рассказала, что пыталась купить немного «хорошей дури», и сделка пошла не так, как надо. Дилер хотел от нее немного больше, чем просто деньги, - Тони резко вскинул взгляд с телефона, в котором копался последние несколько минут, и пристально посмотрел на Питера. Ну да. У Питера, определенно, крупные неприятности. – Видимо, какой-то босоногий бегун пришел ей на выручку. И когда ситуация немного обострилась, получил за свои усилия целую пригоршню « _эйфории_ » в лицо. 

_Эйфория_. Это что еще за фигня?

\- Это супермощный, уличный галлюциноген, который, на самом деле, убивает большинство потребителей, так что я не думаю, что его популярность продлится долго, - пояснил Тони, заметив замешательство Питера. 

Питер кивнул, переваривая все это. 

Взгляд Тони стал строже. 

\- Тебе повезло, - пробормотал он. – Большинство людей умерли бы в первые же минуты. 

Питер еще раз кивнул. Медленнее. 

Тони наклонился вперед, опираясь локтями на колени.

\- Ты знаешь, это заставило меня задуматься о том, - начал он энергично, - что тебе необходимо добавить респиратор в маску… _Ой, погодите, он у тебя есть!_

Ох. Ага.

Питер начал что-то объяснять, но Тони резко вскинул руку, призывая его к молчанию. 

\- Я не собираюсь кричать на тебя. Нет. Это бессмысленно. Ты даже не помнишь о том, что натворил, - вздохнул Тони. А затем пожал плечами. - А вот Мэй покричит на тебя за нас обоих, как только доберется сюда.

\- _Что?!_ – взвизгнул Питер. И содрогнулся. Звуки все еще раздражают его. – Вы сказали ей!

\- Разумеется, - сказал Тони, откидываясь на спинку стула и раздражающе-самодовольно фыркая. – Потому что, впервые, _в этом нет абсолютно ни капельки моей вины._

Питер со стоном рухнул на кровать; чтобы следом издать другой, еще громче, когда прикосновение к мягким подушкам отдалось сильнейшей пульсацией у него в голове. 

\- Что ты помнишь? – после нескольких мучительных секунд, что Питер мычал в подушку, спросил Тони, снова буднично утыкаясь в свой телефон. – Мне просто любопытно. И, ну, потому что ты, вероятно, проведешь под домашним арестом все следующее десятилетие. 

Питер пожал плечами. А потом пожалел об этом. Боже. Все болит. 

\- Если честно, не очень много. Только ощущения. По большей части, замешательство, - пробормотал Питер. Усталой рукой провел по лицу. Медленно, очень медленно, некоторые чувства начали возвращаться к нему. Ему казалось, словно смотрит в калейдоскоп: только вместо цветов были его воспоминания. Боже, даже попытка вспомнить причиняет боль. – Я, вроде как, ощущал себя так, словно я уплываю. 

Стоило ему произнести эти слова, и эти ощущения вернулись… А еще другие. Чего-то мягкого. Чего-то приземляющего.

\- А потом появились вы, и я больше не уплывал.

Тони снова вскинул на него взгляд. Его глаза, так нетипично-нескрытые-за-солнечными-очками, были широко распахнуты. Без цветных линз он не смог скрыть вспышку эмоции, мелькнувшую в глубине его темных глаз. Но не успел Питер определить эту эмоцию, или хотя бы убедиться, что он действительно была там, все исчезло. 

А на смену пришла мягкая улыбка и тихий смешок.

\- Я не мог позволить тебе уплыть: жизнь стала бы такой скучной, - ухмыльнулся Тони. Одним изящным движением он вскочил на ноги и замер. 

Поколебавшись несколько секунд, он наклонился и ласковой рукой сжал плечо Питера. 

\- Отдыхай, парень.


	3. Краткое падение

**3\. Краткое падение**

\- Эй, Пенис!

Питер услышал, как бумажный шарик понесся в его голову в ту же секунду, как он покинул руку Флэша. Он летел через кабинет химии на удручающе медленной скорости. Питер мог бы сдвинуть свою голову – совсем чуть-чуть, - и он пролетел бы мимо него прямо в сторону доски, где мистер Лоу пытался объяснить им молекулярную функцию. 

Но он не стал. Он не сдвинулся с места и позволил бумаге ударить его прямо в затылок. Как и всегда. 

Сидящий рядом с Питером Нед кинул на него сочувствующий взгляд. 

\- Просто игнорируй его, - чуть склонившись к нему, прошептал Нед, за что тут же получил бумажным шариком в голову. 

\- Да ладно, Пенис, мы же просто хотим поговорить, - голос Флэша отчетливо выделился на фоне приглушенных разговоров в классе. Его прихлебатели весело зафыркали на задних партах аудитории. – Ты принес нам какие-нибудь новые слухи о Мстителях? Ну, в смысле, ты же к ним настолько близок, они, вероятно, рассказывают тебе обо всем… давай же, колись. Еще не подглядывал за Черной Вдовой в душе?

Когда Питер не ответил, еще один бумажный шарик ударился о его голову. Питер под столом крепко сжал кулаки. 

\- Забей на них. Ты все еще не рассказал мне о той ночи! – возбужденно прошипел Нед ему прямо на ухо. 

\- Ну я же сказал, - вздохнул Питер, изо всех сил стараясь сконцентрироваться на объяснении мистера Лоу. И на его паутинной смеси, в настоящий момент находящейся в ящике его стола. – Какой-то дилер кинул пригоршню порошка мне в лицо, и я всю ночь слонялся по округе, разговаривая с облаками. 

Глаза Неда широко распахнулись.

\- Шикарно. 

Питер повернулся к нему, впиваясь сердитым взглядом.

\- Нет, чувак, не шикарно. Я отрубился на полу у мистера Старка, и я понятия не имею, о чем я в тот момент говорил. 

\- Почему ты думаешь, что сказал что-то?

\- Потому что теперь он постоянно спрашивает меня, чем мы сегодня планируем заняться с Леонардом Нимоем!

\- Чего?

\- Я не знаю!

\- Чувак, - медленно кивнул Нед, и его глаза распахнулись еще шире, если такое, вообще, возможно. – Шикарно. 

Питер, воспользовавшись кратковременным ступором друга, опустил голову, чтобы проверить свою паутину. Все еще спокойно стоит в столе. Питер рассеянно ткнул в нее пальцем. 

\- И я думаю, что ударил Капитана Америка, - добавил Питер. – Снова. 

Нед судорожно втянул воздух, и маска незаинтересованности мгновенно слетела с его лица. Он всем телом крутанулся к Питеру, широко разинув рот. 

\- _Что?!_ – пропищал Нед. – За что?!

\- _Я не знаю!_ – прошептал Питер, усталой рукой проводя по волосам. – И мистер Старк не хочет рассказывать мне. Он случайно проговорился, но затем отказался что-либо комментировать. 

\- _Вау_.

\- Нет, Нед. Не _вау_. Они теперь все вместе живут в Башне. Мне придется встречаться с ними, когда я прихожу туда. И, в добавок к этому, Капитан и Брюс Беннер теперь знают, кто я. 

\- Ой, мда. Это отстой. 

\- И я чувствую себя неловко. Перед уходом я слышал, как Капитан отчитывал мистера Старка за то, что тот позволил мне участвовать в той заварушке в Германии. 

Неда едва заметно передернуло. 

\- Ну, он, вроде как, прав. Тебе было четырнадцать. 

\- А он – _козел_ , - парировал Питер, выливая очередную порцию паутинной смеси в лабораторный стакан, чуть небрежнее, чем следовало бы, - так что его мнение никому не интересно. 

Содержимое стакана немедленно начало пузыриться. Питер с силой захлопнул ящик.

\- А он и мистер Старк все еще не разговаривают? – спросил Нед, отодвигаясь и наклоняясь над тестом, что мистер Лоу только что раздал им. 

\- Нет, они разговаривают, и это намного хуже. Они, конечно, не лучшие друзьяшки или типа того, но мистер Старк просто, ну… он словно спустил все на тормозах. Как будто ничего и не было. 

\- А что было? – уточнил Нед, корявым почерком заполняя тест. – Ну, в Сибири.   
Питер притянул к себе свой тест и начал вчитываться в первый вопрос. Вроде как. Не особо. 

\- По правде, я не знаю, - сердито фыркнул Питер. 

\- Тогда откуда ты знаешь, что во всем виноват Капитан Америка?

\- Потому что, когда мистер Старк вернулся оттуда, он выглядел так, словно из него выбили все дерьмо… А Кэп не вернулся вообще, - выплюнул Питер. Нед замер и вскинул на него удивленный взгляд. Питер редко выходит из себя. Даже до всей этой истории с паучьим укусом, подобное случалось нечасто. А после – и подавно. Он просто не может позволить себе злиться. Люди могут пострадать из-за этого. 

Но он не может отрицать тот факт, что вся эта ситуация с возвращением Мстителей выводит его из равновесия. 

Питер вздохнул.

\- Я не знаю, что случилось, - признался он, понижая голос, когда мистер Лоу прошел рядом с их столом. – Но они были друзьями. А с друзьями так не поступают.

Нед кивнул и, чуть повернувшись к нему, открыл рот, чтобы что-то ответить. И в ту же секунду захлопнул, когда по классу эхом прокатился звук разбитого стекла. 

Все ученики прекратили писать, лихорадочно оглядываясь в поисках того, кто разбил стакан. Мистер Лоу резко повернулся к классу. 

\- Кто это сделал? – воскликнул он. 

Весь класс молчал, с недоумением глядя друг на друга. 

\- Да ладно, кто разбил что-то? Народ, это уже четвертый случай на этой неделе. Нужно быть аккуратнее. Так кто это был?

И снова никто не сказал ни слова. 

Ящик рядом с ногой Питера вдруг начал открываться сам по себе из-за активно бурлящей в нем паутины. _Блин_. 

Питер громко задвинул ящик ногой обратно в стол, пытаясь сдержать стремительно разрастающуюся смесь. Нед, разинув рот, с ужасом уставился на ящик.

В конечном счете – после того, как мистер Лоу оглядел каждый стол и своими собственными глазами увидел, что все вокруг целое, - урок продолжился. Ученики вернулись к своим тестам, в то время как мистер Лоу застрял где-то на задних рядах, помогая кому-то с вопросом. 

Как только Питер убедился, что все сосредоточились на своих делах, он аккуратно убрал ногу. Ящик уже не пытался вылететь из стола – что, очевидно, было прогрессом, - но, когда ему все-таки удалось открыть его, он обнаружил, что каждый его дюйм с верху до низу заляпан паутинной смесью. 

И разбитый стакан находился как раз посередине этого клейкого безобразия. 

\- _Вот дерьмо_ , - пробормотал Питер. 

Нед, заглянув через его плечо, быстро закивал, изумленно разглядывая содержимое ящика.  
Очередной бумажный шарик прилетел Питеру прямо в затылок. 

\- Эй, _Пенис_ …   
________________________________________

\- В общем, они все теперь живут в Башне? Это просто шикарно. 

Питер неспешно качал пресс, стараясь сделать вид, что ему тяжело, в то время как Нед, сидя на полу, держал его за ноги, ни на секунду не переставая расспрашивать его о произошедшей не прошлой неделе волшебной-прогулке-по-снам (как назвал ее Тони).

\- Не все. Я видел только Капитана, Брюса и Роуди. Но я уверен, что остальные тоже где-то поблизости, ну, знаешь, ждут, к чему в итоге приведут их переговоры. 

Казалось, восторг Неда только утроился, его буквально затрясло от переполняющих его эмоций. 

\- Как думаешь, о чем они разговаривают? Они собираются воссоединиться?! Потому что это будет реально шикарно! Ты сможешь поработать с ними, типа с Алой Ведьмой, или с Зимним Солдатом, или…

\- Да, ура, поработать с парнем, который пытался сломать _меня_ своей металлической рукой. Не могу дождаться, - проворчал Питер. 

\- Так шикар…

-.. Нет, Нед. Не шикарно. 

\- Ой, да брось ты. Это было сражение. Ты не должен злиться на них из-за того, что они давали отпор. 

\- Я…я не злюсь. Просто. Слушай, - Питер, наконец, закончив упражнение, сел ровно, опустив руки на колени, - ты просто не видел мистера Старка, когда он только вернулся, ясно? Они избили его. Сильно. В смысле, _очень_ сильно. Зимний Солдат просто чокнутый, - Питер провел рукой по волосам, – а Капитан – козел, - добавил он секундой позже себе под нос. 

\- Но ты же сказал, что Капитан помог тебе в ту ночь? – спросил Нед, пока они менялись местами на мате. – Разве он не выследил того наркодилера или вроде того?

\- Вроде бы, - пробормотал Питер, надавливая руками Неду на ноги. – Но это не значит, что он перестал быть козлом. 

Нед только пожал плечами. Очень помог. 

\- Я просто говорю, что…

-… _Пенис!_

Нед замолчал, когда чья-то тень выросла над ними с Питером. 

Флэш навис над ними в своей девственно-чистой спортивной форме. Его кофта была небрежно завязана на груди, словно у сорокачетырехлетнего папаши на отдыхе, собирающегося одолеть все 18 лунок на поле для гольфа. 

\- Ты вообще собираешься явиться на собрание команды на этих выходных?  
Питер вздохнул. 

\- А почему я не должен?

\- А почему ты не приходил на все предыдущие встречи? – парировал Флэш, и Питер не мог не признать, что в чем-то он прав. Но блин. Он пропустил всего два занятия в этом полугодии. И ни одного соревнования. Он старается. Он изо всех сил старается. 

Просто иногда случается что-то, что оказывается намного важнее. 

\- Ну? – подзуживал его Флэш, делая еще один шаг и останавливаясь прямо напротив все еще сидящего на коленях Питера. – Почему ты не явился на тренировку в четверг несколько недель назад?

 _Потому что я пытался удержать от падения машину, с тремя детишками внутри, на самом краю Манхэттанского Моста._

\- Или вводное собрание в самом начале полугодия?

 _Случайно вмешался в процесс передачи наркотиков в доках, и в итоге оказался заперт в грузовом контейнере на два дня._

\- Если ты не хочешь быть в команде, то ты должен уже просто признать это и уйти, - заявил Флэш. О, боже. Ну вот опять. 

С тех пор, как Питер вернулся в команду, Флэш выбрал его своей целью и начал пытаться вытеснить его. Он все еще сидел на скамейке запасных и, учитывая, что учебный год уже был в самом разгаре, как и сезон соревнований, оставалось все меньше шансов, что в ближайшее время что-нибудь изменится. И это его совсем не радовало. 

ЭмДжей отказалась выгонять Питера, несмотря на его периодическое отсутствие, так что Флэш решил взять все в свои руки и заставить Питера уйти самостоятельно. И, блин, это уже начинает раздражать. Если раньше он думал, что Флэш усложнял ему жизнь – ну так это были только цветочки по сравнению с тем, как он достает его сейчас. Питеру редко удавалось просидеть целый урок без насмешек от Флэша, или его попыток заставить учителя _выгнать Питера с урока_. И, к сожалению, несколько раз его действия возымели успех. Причем такой сильный, что в результате некоторые оценки Питера начали ухудшаться – чего Флэш, собственно, и добивался. Если оценки Питера станут еще хуже, его просто-напросто исключат из команды. 

И Флэш займет его место. 

\- … никто не хочет видеть тебя здесь...

\- … никто не хочет видеть тебя, Флэш, - перебил его Нед. 

Он прекратил выполнять упражнение и с неприкрытым презрением уставился на Флэша. 

\- Ты запасной не просто так. Просто все остальные в команде намного умнее, чем…

\- Заткнись, ты, жирный убл…

Не успел Флэш и глазом моргнуть, как Питер уже оказался на ногах. Одной рукой он потянулся к Флэшу и оттолкнул его, не сильно, но достаточно, чтобы заставить его попятиться. 

И этого хватило, чтобы у Питера снова начались неприятности. 

\- … тренер Уилсон!

Вот блин. 

\- Тренер Уилсон! Паркер толкнул меня…

\- Брехня! – воскликнул Нед, тоже вскакивая на ноги. – Он доставал нас!

Тренер Уилсон медленно направился к ним через весь зал, и на его лице явно читалось желание оказаться сейчас где-нибудь в другом месте. Питер отлично понимал его. 

\- Он толкнул меня! – закричал Флэш, заглушая протесты Неда. – Он толкнул меня! Я просто стоял здесь, а он накинулся на меня и…

Флэш внезапно замолчал, когда прилетевший из ниоткуда волейбольный мяч с силой врезался ему в лицо. Взвизгнув, он резко согнулся, в то время как Нед буквально взорвался от хохота. 

Питер стремительно обернулся. 

В добрых пятидесяти футах от них на скамейке сидела ЭмДжей и, откровенно игнорируя происходящее, молча что-то рисовала. Однако огромная куча волейбольных мячей рядом с ней была довольно явной уликой. Как бы она ни пыталась скрыть свои эмоции за нечитаемой маской. 

\- Что за хрень! – заверещал Флэш, тоже оборачиваясь к ЭмДжей. 

Она лениво подняла на них взгляд. И просто пожала плечами. 

\- Простите, - безразлично протянула она. – Ох уж эти дырявые женские руки. 

Нед только засмеялся еще громче, если такое вообще возможно. Стоило ему взглянуть на ошеломленного Флэша, и из глаз у него потекли слезы. 

\- Мисс Джонс. _Серьезно?_ – вздохнул тренер. 

ЭмДжей только еще раз пожала плечами, после чего снова сосредоточилась на своем альбоме. 

\- Вы же сами сказали мне побросать мяч.

\- В _игре_. Побросать мяч в _игре_. 

\- Уупс. 

Тренер Уилсон еще несколько секунд сверлил ее взглядом, но затем только покачал головой и без единого слова оставил нас.

Флэш, разинув рот, уставился ему вслед. 

-… но тренер Уилсон! – заныл Флэш и, все еще удерживая руку у лица в том месте, куда ударил мяч, кинулся за мужчиной. – Паркер! Он толкнул меня! Паркер…

Тренер молча прошел через весь зал к двойным дверям и скрылся за ним. 

Продолжающий пронзительно визжать Флэш поспешил следом. 

Питер буквально взорвался от хохота, и на его лице засияла радостная улыбка. Блин. Это было близко. 

Он обернулся к ЭмДжей, на губах которой застыла едва заметная ухмылка. 

Оставив Неда, на которого после побега Флэша напал очередной приступ смеха, Питер подошел к ЭмДжей, которая все так же молча рисовала в своем альбоме. 

\- Классный бросок, - хихикнул Питер. 

Она только пожала плечами. 

\- Таков у меня дар, - сказала она и, добавив последние штрихи на рисунок, повернула его к Питеру. 

Питер едва не присоединился к Неду, уже буквально умирающему со смеху на полу. 

Рисунок во всех подробностях (включая и свитер сорокачетырехлетнего отпускника) изображал Флэша в тот момент, когда ему в лицо прилетел мяч. Детализация была просто потрясающая. Должно быть, она рисовала его весь урок. 

Боже. Питер уже готов был сделать ей предложение, прямо здесь и сейчас. 

\- Не только ты у нас загадочный, Питер, - усмехнулась ЭмДжей, с молчаливым вызовом вскидывая бровь. 

Питер снова улыбнулся. 

И на этот раз улыбка несколько часов не сходила с его лица. 

________________________________________  
Звонок все еще звенел, когда ровно в три часа Питер выскочил через двери школы. Закинув рюкзак на одно плечо, он, не мешкая, направился вниз по лестнице. 

Итак. У него есть еще несколько часов перед встречей с Мэй, которая решила в очередной раз устроить загадочный вечер-сюрприз… хмм, наверное, лучше будет заглянуть в гастроном перед патрулированием. На всякий случай. В последнее время у нее получается не так плохо, но Питер до сих пор не может сдержать дрожь при воспоминании о том, как она пыталась с нуля приготовить паэлью, которая каким-то образом в итоге оказалась похожа по вкусу на гравий под соусом… 

\- Эй, Пенис!

Что-то схватило Питера за свитер и резко потянуло его в обратную сторону. И только быстрая реакция спасла его от падения спиной на ступеньки. 

Едва он восстановил равновесие, - да ладно! Он уже прошел две трети ступеней! Он просто хочет _домой_ , - Питер, наконец, развернулся.

Флэш стоял на пару ступеней выше него и, скрестив руки на груди, с возмущением сверлил Питера взглядом. 

\- Что за хрень, Флэш?!

\- Ты должен уйти из команды по декатлону. 

У Питера вырвался стон.

\- Сколько раз я должен буду повторить это? Нет, - ответил Питер, - хочешь услышать это на испанском? _No_ , – добавил он с безобразным испанским акцентом. 

\- Брось, Паркер! – возразил Флэш. – Мы оба знаем, что тебе на самом деле плевать на команду…

-… это неправда…

-… и ты слишком занят на своей воображаемой стажировке у Старка. И, чтоб ты знал, в нее никто не верит. Так что просто уйди! Слоняясь здесь, ты никому не делаешь одолжение…

\- Заткнись уже, Флэш. Мой ответ «нет», - сказал Питер, разворачиваясь, чтобы уйти, – отстань ты уже, - добавил Питер на выдохе. 

Но не успел Питер даже полностью развернуться, руки снова схватили его за свитер. Только на этот раз они не тянули. Они толкали.

Сильно.

При обычных обстоятельствах, от подобного толчка Питер даже не шелохнулся бы. Спасибо паучьим способностям. 

Но Флэш никогда _по-настоящему_ не толкал его, и Питер совсем этого не ожидал.   
Это, ну и тот факт, что одну ногу Питер уже занес над следующей ступенькой, в итоге привело к тому, что он потерял равновесие. 

И полетел вниз.

Вот блин. Это будет очень больно. 

Но прежде, чем лицо Питера познакомилось бы с бетонными ступенями, другая пара рук схватила его за свитер. 

Восстановив равновесие и выпрямившись, Питер поднял взгляд на владельца этих рук. 

Вот блин.

Тони.

Он совсем забыл, что они договорились встретиться с Тони после школы, чтобы заняться прокачкой его костюма. В последнее время они почти каждую неделю встречаются, чтобы немного повозиться с костюмом. Правда, обычно они не особо много времени уделяют этому. Чаще всего они просто болтаются по лаборатории Тони и развлекаются с чем-нибудь. Желая узнать его мнение, Тони даже позволил Питеру взглянуть на некоторые будущие разработки Старк Индастриз. Боже, в тот момент Питер был уверен, что прямо сейчас умрет от бесконечного счастья. И когда они вместе находятся в лаборатории, Тони всегда такой расслабленный: словно пока они заперты там, внизу, все его проблемы с другими Мстителями и Соглашениями просто испаряются. Наблюдать за его работой было просто невероятно. Он словно высокотехнологичная паровая машина. 

Однако прямо сейчас он, скорее, просто паровая машина. Готовая буквально переехать Флэша, если судить по выражению лица Тони. Оно почти ничего не выражало, но Питер отлично видел искорки ярости за тонированными стеклами его очков. Ну и по тому, как он крепко сжал кулаки: и свободной руки, и той, в которой он все еще сжимал свитер Питера. 

\- Ооо, боже мой, - запинаясь пролепетал Флэш, отступая на шаг и едва не падая. Он настолько сильно выпучил глаза, что Питер, на секунду, даже испугался, что они вылезут у него из орбит. – Вы – Т-Тони Старк.

Едва Питер устойчиво встал на ступеньке, Тони отпустил его свитер и, осторожно поднявшись на одну ступеньку, впился в Флэша возмущенным взглядом. 

\- А ты у нас?

Вау. Питер всегда знал, что Тони – отличный бизнесмен. Обязан быть им. Он же _владеет_ огромным бизнесом. Но этих нескольких слов было достаточно, чтобы Питер начал понимать, почему он настолько хорош в этом. 

Эти слова были столь же холодными, сколь и пренебрежительными. Питер был уверен, что, если бы Тони сказал их ему, он бы буквально съежился минимум на два фута. 

\- Я-эээ-я…

\- Имя, - резко гаркнул Тони, прерывая его бормотание. Флэш отступил еще на шаг.

\- Ф-флэш Томпсон.

Тони удивленно вскинул брови. 

\- Серьезно?!

Единственной реакцией Флэша на его вопрос был недоуменный взгляд, и Тони стремительно повернулся и посмотрел на Питера. 

\- Серьезно?! – переспросил он. Питер только пожал плечами. Брови Тони взлетели еще выше, угрожая просто слиться с его волосами. 

\- Серьезно?! – еще раз уточнил Тони, снова поворачиваясь к Флэшу. 

У Флэша вырвался задушенный писк. 

\- Боже, - выдохнул Тони со смешком. – Не удивительно, что ты такой козел. Твои родители неплохо над тобой поиздевались. 

Флэш начал что-то невнятно бормотать, но сразу осекся, когда Тони поднялся еще на одну ступеньку и решительно сжал плечо Флэша. 

\- Однако и близко не так сильно, как поиздеваюсь над тобой я, если ты _когда-либо_ попытаешься сделать это снова. Я понятно выразился?

Питер был уверен, что голова Флэша просто отвалится, если он продолжит так же лихорадочно кивать ею. 

\- Отлично, - хищно улыбнулся Тони, напомнив Питеру мультяшную акулу, готовую вот-вот откусить чью-то ногу. – Теперь, пшел нах. 

Если бы Питер все еще не пытался уложить события последних нескольких секунд у себя в голове, он бы рассмеялся над тем, как Флэш, едва ли не на карачках, цепляясь за ступени руками и ногами, вскарабкался наверх и исчез за дверями школы. 

В этот момент еще несколько учеников вышли на улицу; кто-то уставился вслед убегающему Флэшу, но большинство, открыв рот, недоверчиво смотрели на Тони, спускающегося обратно к Питеру. 

\- Флэш? Серьезно? – снова повторил Тони, тыкая большим пальцем себе за спину в направлении, в котором исчез Флэш. Когда Питер кивнул, Тони лающе рассмеялся. – Боже. Это же практически жестокое обращение с ребенком. 

Питер слабо рассмеялся вместе с ним, все еще немного в шоке от произошедшего. Все больше людей пристально следили за каждым их движением. 

Дойдя до Питера, Тони остановился, глядя ему прямо в глаза. Все признаки веселья исчезли с его лица. 

\- И что это было? – серьезно спросил он, кивая на то место, где до этого стоял Флэш.   
Питер снова пожал плечами. 

\- Пустяк.

Тони молча продолжал сверлить его взглядом. 

\- Правда, это пустяки. 

Питер нервно огляделся. Вау. Вот теперь они уже собрали вокруг себя целую толпу. Ну, в этом есть и положительная сторона – Флэш больше никогда не сможет обвинить его в том, что он врет про свою стажировку. 

Но. Есть еще и другая сторона. 

_Все вокруг пялятся на них._

И Тони приходится иметь с этим дело каждый день? Боже. Это полный отстой. Питеру казалось, что его внутренности скручиваются и раскручиваются со скоростью в сотню миль в час. 

О, боже. Обожеобожеобоже.

Чья-то рука схватила Питера за рукав и потянула его вниз по лестнице. 

На секунду Питер даже подумал, что это снова был Флэш - очевидно, решивший покончить с собой, потому что Питер был на сто процентов уверен, что Тони не шутил по поводу того, что разрушит его жизнь. Но эти руки только аккуратно повели его вниз к шикарной черной машине, ожидающей на обочине. 

Руки помогли Питеру забраться в машину, и, едва он оказался внутри, в тишине и одиночестве, казалось, что-то, охватившее его разум, отпустило его. 

Блин. Он что, впал в ступор? В школе? У всех на глазах?

На глазах у Тони?

О боже, убейте его. 

Тони скользнул в машину следом за Питером и захлопнул за собой дверь. 

\- Трогай, Хэппи.

Сидящий на своем привычном месте за рулем Хэппи едва заметно кивнул Питеру и медленно отъехал от порога школы. Питер должен быть польщен. Обычно, реакция Хэппи на него варьируется от разочарования к раздражению. Так что на языке Хэппи кивок – это почти объятие. 

Вот только Питер был слишком сбит с толку с тем, что он только что _впал в ступор_ посреди школьного двора. 

\- Не переживай так, парень, - сказал Тони. 

Очевидно, что он прекрасно прочитал мысли Питера по эмоциям на его лице. 

\- Правда, не волнуйся ты так. Со всеми подобное иногда случается. 

\- Но не с вами, - пробормотал Питера. Почему никто не пытается его сожрать, когда он действительно _хочет, чтобы кто-нибудь его проглотил?_

\- Я рос в окружении всего этого, - пожал плечами Тони, откидываясь на спинку и глядя на Питера. – Мне пришлось научиться отталкивать камеры от своего лица даже раньше, чем ходить. 

Вау. Звучит отвратительно. 

\- Не переживай, тебе не придется привыкать к этому, - сказал Тони. – Я постараюсь поменьше появляться на школьном дворе, если это будет возможно…

-... нет, это не обязательно, все нормально, я не возражаю…

\- … но я сделаю исключение, если этот маленький засранец продолжит доставлять тебе проблемы, - отрезал Тони, не обращая внимания на лепет Питера. 

\- Он не доставляет, - заявил Питер, упрямо глядя на руки.

\- Неужели? – спросил Тони, окидывая Питера взглядом. – То есть это не этот парень, что годами достает тебя?

\- Чего?! – взвизгнул Питер. 

\- Ты не ослышался, мы с Мэй периодически болтаем, - сказал Тони и на секунду запнулся, - ну, чаще всего она звонит мне посреди ночи чтобы наорать на меня, но, время от времени, после того, как она выговорится, мы болтаем, - задумчиво добавил он. – Итак, в чем его проблема?

\- Он хочет в команду по декатлону, - признался Питер, пожав плечами, надеясь поскорее замять эту тему. 

\- Ну и? Он планирует мучить тебя, пока ты не сдашься и не уйдешь?

\- Наверное, - пробормотал Питер. Как же он не хотел продолжать этот разговор. – Я не знаю. Это не такая уж проблема. 

\- Если он толкает тебя с лестницы, то это определенно проблема.

\- Я с этим разберусь, - настаивал Питер. 

\- Ну, - выразительно протянул Тони, в свою очередь пожимая плечами, - ты не очень-то разбираешься. 

\- Ну а вы не очень-то разбираетесь с Кэпом, так что, ну, знаете, пофиг, - выплюнул Питер.   
В машине повисло молчание. 

\- Что? – спросил Тони нарочито спокойно. 

_О боже_. Он же _не_ сказал этого вслух. Этого не могло случиться.   
Питер лихорадочно замотал головой. 

\- Хэппи, тормози. 

Хэппи повернул к обочине и медленно припарковался. 

\- Итак, - решительно начал Тони, чуть смещаясь на своем сиденье, чтобы посмотреть Питеру прямо в глаза, - какие у тебя проблемы с Капитаном?

\- Н-никаких, - проблеял Питер, не открывая взгляд от своих рук. – Никаких проблем. Забудьте о том, что я сказал. Я не… я-я не…

\- Хватит увиливать, - приказал Тони. Питер замолчал. – Ты не обрадовался, когда я сообщил тебе о том, что Кэп переезжает – и я понимаю это, он пару раз врезал тебе по лицу, - но ты намного вежливее ведешь себя с преступниками, которые стреляют в тебя; с чем я, конечно, категорически не согласен, но сейчас не об этом. 

Питер продолжал хранить молчание. 

\- Что происходит, Питер? – спросил Тони, его раздражение медленно уступало место замешательству. – Я думал, что он тебе нравится. Когда я сказал тебе, зачем мы летим в Германию, ты был так взволнован грядущей встречей с ним. Я даже немного переживал, что ты сменишь сторону…

\- … я бы никогда не сделал этого, - резко перебил его Питер. В обычных обстоятельствах, он бы просто не осмелился на подобное, но сейчас он хотел, чтобы Тони услышал это. Он должен поверить в это. – Я бы никогда не поступил так с вами. 

Тони просто уставился на него, словно у него выросла вторая голова. 

\- Я знаю, что ты бы так не поступил, - медленно сказал Тони. – Парень, откуда все эти мысли? Я не…

\- Я знаю, что случилось в Сибири. 

Он произнёс эти слова чуть громче шепота, но Тони услышал их. 

\- Хэппи, выйди из машины. 

\- Что? – гаркнул Хэппи с переднего сиденья, где он с самого начала разговора пытался притвориться, что не прислушивается к каждому слову. – Да ладно, не…

\- О, да, - перебил его Тони, нетерпеливо махнув ему рукой. – Вон. Сейчас же. Иди, возьми где-нибудь эспрессо с двойным шоколадом, с ванильным сиропом или с чем-нибудь там еще. 

Хэппи что-то недовольно пробурчал себе под нос, но все же покинул машину, с грохотом захлопнув за собой дверь. 

Едва он вышел, все внимание Тони снова переключилось на Питера, который слегка сжался под пристальным взглядом. Проклятье. Нужно было держать рот на зам…

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – суровый голос Тони прервал внутренний монолог Питера. – Что ты знаешь о Сибири?

Питер с радостью бы продолжил молчать, но взгляд на лице Тони ясно давал понять, что это не вариант. 

\- Я знаю, что вы поехали за Капитаном, - пробормотал Питер, ковыряясь пальцем в дырке на свитере. – Знаю, что вы нашли его… как и Зимнего Солдата. 

Питер крепко вцепился в рукава, отказываясь поднимать взгляд на карие глаза, которые, он точно это знал, пристально смотрели на него. 

\- Я знаю, что они чуть ли не до смерти избили вас. 

Питер услышал, как Тони стиснул челюсти. 

Никто из них больше не произнес ни слова. 

Молчание Тони длилось так долго, что Питер уже был почти убедил себя, что его сейчас выгонят из машины. Может ему просто стоит уйти? Очевидно же, что Тони не хотел разговаривать об этом. Да и с чего бы ему хотеть? Черт, Питеру не стоило поднимать эту тему. Это было настолько по-скотски. Действительно, почему бы не напомнить ему о том, как его друг выбил из него все дерьмо. Ага. Питеру просто стоит поскорее смыться отсюда, пока он сделал все еще хуже…

\- Как ты узнал об этом? – процедил Тони сквозь все еще стиснутые челюсти.   
Питер еще сильнее вжался в спинку. 

\- Я был поблизости, когда вы звонили Хэппи, - прошептал Питер, - ну или в соседней комнате, но Хэппи кричал, и я просто подошел к двери. Я слышал, как вы разговаривали о Капитане, - Питер еще немного потеребил рукав. – И я видел, что они сделали с вами. 

Тони огорченно вздохнул и - к огромному удивлению Питера, - пододвинулся к нему поближе. 

\- Ну что ж, нам с Хэппи нужно будет обсудить, что включает в себя понятие _частной_ беседы, - заговорил Тони, кидая недовольный взгляд в окно в том направлении, куда скрылся Хэппи. Питер почувствовал, как в груди неприятно засосало. Это же не была вина Хэппи…

\- Но ты должен понять, что все не так однозначно, - продолжил Тони чуть тише. – Обе стороны совершили ошибки. 

\- То есть, избиение друга сейчас считается ошибкой? – спросил Питер с сомнением. Он не собирался скрывать свое негодование. 

\- Нет, но… - начал Тони, но Питер перебил его. Он уже слышал достаточно. 

\- … никаких _но_. Люди так не делают. Просто не делают, - настаивал Питер, начиная закипать. 

\- …это сложно…

\- … да что тут сложного! – вспылил Питер. – Люди не причиняют своим друзьям боль!

\- _ПИТЕР!_

Питер замолчал. Тони глубоко вздохнул.

\- Все не так просто, - повторил Тони. Питер открыл было рот, чтобы возразить, но Тони резко вскинул руку. – Все не так просто, потому что это я начал драку. 

Услышав это, Питер буквально лишился дара речи. Несколько секунд он таращился на Тони, не в состоянии подобрать слова. 

\- _Почему?_ – слово сорвалось с губ Питера вместе с недоуменным вздохом. Но едва это случилось, Питер тут же пожалел об этом. Взгляд Тони поник, и он снова отодвинулся. Вся энергия, которую он постоянно буквально излучал, просто испарилась. Внезапно, он словно стал _старым_. Уставшим. 

\- У Зимнего Солд… - заговорил Тони, но вдруг осекся. Несколько секунд он просто смотрел в окно. Питер нервно заерзал. 

\- У Джеймса Барнса, - попытался он еще раз, - длинная история. 

Взгляд Тони снова вернулся к Питеру. 

\- В отличие от Роджерса, он не всегда спал, - Тони откинулся на спину, опираясь на дверцу машины, - и когда он бодрствовал, он делал… всякое. 

Питер в замешательстве посмотрел на него. Тони снова вздохнул. 

\- Он убивал людей. Много людей, - продолжил Тони. – И некоторые придерживаются мнения, что он должен понести ответственность за все эти убийства. 

Питер пришел в _еще большее_ замешательство, если это вообще возможно. 

\- Но разве ему не промыли мозги? – медленно спросил он. – Ну, Гидра, они же промывали ему мозги, разве нет? Это показывали по новостям. Даже крутили видео, в котором с ним обращались как с животным. 

\- Да, - подтвердил Тони, - так и было. 

\- Тогда как он может быть виноват в этом? – пробормотал Питер потерянно. – В смысле, если ему промыли мозги, разве это не делает его, в каком-то роде, тоже жертвой?

Тони так долго молча смотрел на Питера, что Питер начал подозревать, что он, наконец, перешел черту. За которой Тони не собирается отвечать. 

Но он ошибся.

\- Да, - сказал он в конце концов, - да, так и есть. 

\- Тогда я…

\- … слушай, - снова перебил его Тони, упираясь локтями в колени, в результаты чего его лицо оказалось на одном уровне с Питером, – произошедшее в Сибири – это просто эпичнейший провал. Ясно? Мы позволили своей ярости взять над нами контроль, когда нам не следовало, - сказал Тони, внимательно наблюдая за выражением лица Питера, - и я пытаюсь объяснить тебе, что это была _наша_ ошибка. _Мы все_ облажались. Потому что, поверь мне, я нанес столько же ударов, сколько и получил, - ухмыльнулся Тони, но ухмылка не коснулась его глаз, - Капитан в этом не виноват, - едва эти слова сорвались с его губ, он скривился и поспешил исправиться. – _Не только_ Капитан в этом виноват. Понимаешь?

Питер кивнул.

\- И уж точно это был не самый лучший пример того, как надо решать конфликты, - добавил Тони со своим типичным самодовольством. – К примеру, в случае Флэша, я бы не рекомендовал это. Но я поощрил бы тонкое, эмоциональное и социальное уничтожение. Для начала ты…

Водительская дверца распахнулась, и Хэппи неловко забрался внутрь с огромной кружкой, до краев заполненной шоколадным фраппучино. 

\- Где тебя, черт подери, носило? – воскликнул Тони. 

Хэппи стремительно развернулся.

\- Что?! – вспыхнул он. – Ты сам меня выгнал. Ты хотел поговорить с парнишкой…

\- … ага, и мы уже закончили, - прервал его Тони. – Давай, шевелись. Столько всего нужно успеть. Нужно будет закончить со всеми обновлениями и отвести ребенка домой до отбоя. 

Хэппи отрывисто кивнул, торопливо заводя машину. 

\- Не время потворствовать своим слабостям, - наставительно протянул Тони, выхватывая фраппучино из рук Хэппи и передавая его Питеру. 

\- Чего? – фыркнул Хэппи. – Ты же сам сказал мне пойти и купить…

\- Время деньги, - прошипел Тони, и Хэппи, наконец, тронулся. 

Тони незаметно подмигнул Питеру, и тот едва подавил смешок. 

Вместо этого он сделал маленький глоток фраппуччино. 

\- Мистер Старк?

\- Что, парень?

\- Я всегда выберу вас. 

\- Чертовски верно.


	4. Тренировочное падение

**4\. Тренировочное падение**

\- О, боже, это просто потрясающе! – захлебывался от восторга Питер, едва они зашли в тренировочный зал. – Офигенно потрясающе. Это, наверное, самый лучший момент в моей жизни – даже лучше того раза, когда Флэш неправильно ответил на вопрос по физике на встрече по декатлону, и ЭмДжей… 

\- Вау, парень, - проворчал Тони, - это же просто небольшая пробная тренировка. Посмотрим, сможем ли мы найти общий язык. 

\- Ага! – воскликнул Питер, изо всех сил пытаясь вести себя профессионально, несмотря на переполняющий его восторг, от которого он буквально готов был прыгать по стенам. – Точно. Я спокоен. Спокоен, как…

\- Ради меня, пожалуйста, не заканчивай это предложение, - покачал головой Тони. – Мы просто десять взрослых людей, которые решили собраться вместе и посмотреть, как мы сработаемся одной командой. Определиться с механикой. 

Питер лихорадочно закивал головой, в очередной раз оглядываясь вокруг. Боже. Здесь _так_ круто. Тренировочный зал Мстителей. _Тренировочный зал Мстителей!_ И он будет тренироваться с ними. О боже. Это же самое лучшее, что происходило с ним в жизни. Не напрягаться. Не задавать вопросов. И даже не пытаться сравнивать…

\- Ну, девять с половиной взрослых, - пробормотал Тони, прерывая стремительный поток его мыслей.

\- Эй, - возразил Питер, оборачиваясь и кидая слегка недовольный взгляд на Тони, который так и застыл у дверей зала, - я, как минимум, две-трети.

\- Я признаю тебя на две-трети взрослым, если ты прекратишь таращиться на все вокруг, и подождёшь здесь, рядом со мной, как нормальный человек, - поманил его Тони. Питер послушно подошел к нему, не переставая вытягивать шею, чтобы разглядеть каждый уголочек зала. 

\- Ладно, расклад такой, - начал Тони. – Несколько часов мы тренируемся, изредка ведем светские беседы и стараемся _не убить друг друга_. Как думаешь, справишься?

Питер снова кивнул. 

\- Отлично, - вздохнул Тони, - вот ты и один из нас. 

Но не успел Питер ответить, двойные двери распахнулись, и в помещение вошел Роуди, его бионические протезы громко лязгали с каждым его шагом по огромной комнате. На нем были простая свободная футболка и штаны. Определенно готов к работе. 

\- О, слава Иисусе, ты здесь, - выпалил Тони. Он сделал глубокий, успокаивающий вздох. Воу. Он и правда нервничает. Питеру тоже пора начать нервничать?

\- Расслабься, я здесь, - сказал Роуди, подходя к Тони. – Все уже приехали.

Тони кивнул и начал нервно щелкать пальцами, разглядывая комнату, - или, скорее, просто глядя куда угодно, только не на Роуди или Питера. Питер хотел уже подойти к ним, но Роуди опередил его.

Он сам подошел к Питеру и хлопнул его по плечу.

\- Как дела, парень?

До этого Питер уже пару раз встречался с Роуди. В первый раз они встретились, когда Роуди вошел в мастерскую Тони, пока тот пытался вытащить Питера из костюма после того, как какой-то воришка, забравшийся в магазин хозтоваров, распылил на него суперклей. Это был не самый лучший день Питера. 

Роуди, однако, отнесся ко всему удивительно спокойно. 

Он только на секунду выгнул бровь, после чего спросил у Тони, где тот хранит пекарный спрей. Когда Тони, на грани паники, разразился недовольной тирадой о том, почему он не разрешает держать в пентхаусе любые пекарные принадлежности, - спасибо Пеппер и нескольким неудачным попыткам готовки, - Роуди просто вскинул руку, призывая его замолчать, после чего исчез на несколько минут и вернулся с огромной банкой арахисовой пасты. 

Надо ли говорить, что в мгновение ока Питер оказался свободным. И невероятно липким.   
Ага. Определенно не лучший день.

После этого он еще несколько раз сталкивался с Роуди, чаще всего на базе Мстителей, где Тони до сих пор корпел над усовершенствованием его бионических ног. Чаще всего они просто сидели где-то поблизости и ели пиццу, пока Тони работал. Было мило. Этот человек такой, ну, постоянный. Ничто не может вывести его из равновесия. 

И Питер понимал, почему они с Тони такие хорошие друзья. Там, где Тони превращался в живое воплощение вечного двигателя, Роуди всегда оставался решительным и непоколебимым. 

\- Как в школе дела? – продолжил Роуди.

Питер неопределенно пожал плечами.

\- Этот парень, Флэш, все еще достает тебя?

Питер кинул на Тони раздраженный взгляд, который мужчина даже не заметил. Он начал мерить шагами зал, нервно теребя рукава кофты, все еще избегая смотреть на Питера или Роуди. Раздражение Питера мгновенно испарилось. Вау. Он и _правда_ нервничает. Питер чего-то не знает? Неужели это может закончиться плохо?

Питер хотел было снова сделать шаг в сторону Тони, но Роуди немного сдвинулся в бок, блокируя его. 

\- Просто оставь его, - пробормотал Роуди, которому даже не нужно было смотреть на своего друга, чтобы понять, что у того небольшая паника, - он не очень хорошо справляется с ситуациями, которые не может математически просчитать, - объяснил Роуди. – Как только все соберутся, и при этом никто спонтанно не взорвется от ярости, он снова станет самим собой. 

Питер медленно кивнул. 

В этом есть смысл, правда. Они не находились в одном помещении всем составом с Германии, а тогда все закончилось… плохо. 

\- Так, - начал Питер, ощущая, как возрастает его собственная нервозность, - а кто именно уже здесь? – спросил он. – Мистер Старк не сказал мне…

\- Ну, здесь Стив, - сказал Роуди, наклоняясь, чтобы подкрутить винт на металлических скобах. Он вскинул краткий взгляд на Питера, - Тони сказал, что ты уже знаешь об этом, - Питер нахмурился, и Роуди не стал продолжать эту тему, - то же самое на счет Брюса, ну а Вижн уже почти год живет здесь, так что он, разумеется, тоже, - Роуди снова выпрямился. – Помимо них еще Сэм, Клинт и Скотт летят сюда из своей глуши, где бы они там ни прятались. И Наташа. Понятия не имею, как она доберется сюда, или где она была, но она сказала, что будет здесь, так что… 

Двойные двери распахнулись, и упомянутая выше женщина вошла в зал. 

Она была вся в черном - как и в прошлый раз, когда они встречались - только вместо обтягивающего кошачьего костюма, она с ног до головы была одета в боевое снаряжение. Ее светлые волосы… стоп, _светлые_? Разве она не была рыжей в тот раз, когда они…

\- Ты что, специально ждала за дверью, пока кто-то начнет говорить о тебе, чтобы появиться с наибольшим драматическим эффектом? – спросил Тони, наконец прекращая ходить по залу и кидая на Черную Вдову пристальный взгляд. Ту самую. Черную. Вдову. 

Питер находится в одной комнате с _той самой Черной Вдовой_. 

\- Тони, - кивнула Романофф. Затем окинула взглядом зал. – Полковник Роудс. Питер. 

Питер широко распахнул глаза.

Как и Тони, только Питер подозревал, что вряд ли от восхищения.

\- _Откуда_ ты знаешь его имя? – вспылил Тони. Романофф улыбнулась. Слегка. 

И этой улыбки было достаточно, чтобы разбудить у Питера паучье чутье.

Двойные двери снова распахнулись, и за ними показалась всклокоченная темноволосая голова. 

Клинт Бартон. Соколиный глаз. 

ОбожеэтожелучшийденьвжизниПитера.

\- Мы опоздали? – спросил он, уже полностью заходя в помещение. – Простите, накладка с пилотированием. Как оказалось, пилот не может летать на самолете…

-… я могу летать намного лучше, чем ты, ты…

Сэм Уилсон зашел следом за Бартоном, его металлические крылья были надежно скрыты за его спиной. Он кинул на Бартона сердитый взгляд. 

\- ... огромные металлические эльфийские крылышки не считаются, - перебил его Бартон. – Квин-джет – это сложный, высокотехнологичный аппарат. Ясно? Так что не сравнивай его со своим расфуфыренным парашютом…

\- …моим чем?! Эти крылья – одно из самых продвинутых изобретений в истории аэродинамики…

Брюс тихонько проскользнул через двери за продолжающими препираться мужчинами, кинул на них мимолетный взгляд, и направился сразу к Питеру и Роуди. 

\- Привет, Брюс, - помахал ему Питер. Брюс едва заметно улыбнулся.

\- Здравствуй, Питер, как ты себя чувствуешь?

\- Намного лучше, чем в прошлый раз. 

У Брюса вырвался слабый смешок, который, однако, не коснулся его глаз. 

\- Я рад.

Роуди, глядя на них обоих, в замешательстве нахмурился.

\- Я не знал, что вы уже встречались. 

\- О, да, - подтвердил Питер с энтузиазмом. – Он помог мне, когда я умирал от передоза. 

Роуди удивленно выгнул брови. Совсем чуточку. Хм. Наверное, он выбрал не лучшие слова.

Появление следующих членов команды спасло Питера от необходимости давать объяснения. 

Вижн, одетый в простые брюки и фиолетовый свитер, бесшумно проскользнул внутрь со своим привычным изяществом; неряшливый, темноволосый мужчина следом за ним. А он то кто? Питер его знает?

Но прежде, чем Питер успел бы задать этот вопрос, двери распахнулись в последний раз, и Стив Роджерс решительно вошел внутрь, мягко прикрывая за собой дверь. 

\- Вы готовы? – спросил он, вглядываясь в лица всех присутствующих в комнате. 

Несколько человек кивнули, но большинство повернулись к Тони, который, скрестив руки, молча стоял у окна. 

Целую минуту никто не произнес ни слова. 

\- Ага, - пробормотал Тони, и его голос эхом пронесся по огромному залу. – Мы готовы. 

Стив кивнул и перевел взгляд на всех стальных, молча ожидающих их решения в разных концах комнаты. Питер, Брюс и Роуди слева от двери, Романофф - одна в центре гигантского зала, Тони у окна, Вижн в дальнем углу, Бартон и Уилсон прямо напротив огромных дверь, и Капитан с загадочным парнем у самого входа. Ох. Питер начал понимать, почему Тони так нервничал. 

На несколько _очень_ долгих минут в комнате повисло молчание. 

\- Ладно, - сказал, в конце концов, Капитан, нарушая тишину и делая размашистый шаг вглубь зала. – С чего начнем?

\- Может, для начала познакомимся? – пожал плечами Тони, кивая на незнакомца, маячащего за плечом Капитана. – Кто это?

\- О, это Скотт Лэнг, - просто сказал Роджерс, показывая на мужчину, который неловко помахал остальным, - он... хм…

\- Я был тем чуваком в красном костюме, - продолжил Лэнг, когда Капитан запнулся, не уверенный как объяснить. – Сначала был крошечным, а затем, типа, большим…

\- Огромно-крошечный-красный-чувак! – воскликнул Питер, широко распахивая глаза. – Ох, вау, ты был шикарен. 

Взгляды всех присутствующих мгновенно сосредоточились на Питере. 

Ой блин. 

\- Ты – ребенок, - выпалил Бартон, изумленно разглядывая Питера. Он окинул потерянным взглядом остальных Мстителей, которые все еще пристально смотрели на Питера, - тут ребёнок в зале, - уточнил Бартон, словно никак не мог обработать эту информацию. - Он вообще чей?

\- Он мой.

Изумленные взгляды мгновенно перескочили на Тони. 

\- _Не в этом смысле_ , боже, - добавил Тони. Одной рукой он махнул на Питера, который все еще стоял между Роуди и Брюсом, уже намного меньше воодушевленный происходящим. – Все – это Питер Паркер, или Человек-паук, как называют его на YouTube.

\- Хм. И сколько ему лет? – спросил Уилсон напряженным голосом. 

\- Ему пятнадцать, - отрезал Тони, и сразу продолжил, заглушая негодующие возгласы. – И прежде, чем вы начнете возникать, он может надрать задницы _всем_ вам, так что… не надо. 

\- То, что он может, не значит, что ему следует, - возразил Уилсон, окидывая Питера нечитаемым взглядом. – Пятнадцать, божечки, ты все еще в старшей школе?

Питер открыл, было, рот, но у него вырвался только задушенный вздох. 

\- Да, он учится в школе, - ответил Тони, подходя к Питеру, Брюсу и Роуди и останавливаясь напротив Питера: наполовину прикрывая его собой от глаз других Мстителей. – А еще он слишком упрям, и не собирается прекращать прыгать по небоскребам и бороться с грабителями, сколько бы людей не просили его об этом. Но вы можете попытаться. 

Некоторые из присутствующих открыли рот, явно собираясь сделать именно это - Уилсон и Бартон особо воодушевленно – но Капитан пресек все их возражения. Его голос был спокойным, но пугающе непреклонным. Питер не думал, что существует много людей, готовых поспорить с этим голосом. Включая и его самого. Но это не значит, что он не станет делать этого, если Роджерс снова начнет давить на Тони – потому что этого не будет. Никогда. Питер о многом может поспорить с ним, если он сейчас поднимет эту тему прямо у него на глазах. Это был выбор Питера, не Тони, и если Капитан хочет что-то сказать на этот счет, то ему следует сказать это Питеру в лицо, а не… 

\- Питер – часть команды, и теперь он будет тренироваться вместе с нами, как и все остальные, - голос Роджерса эхом разнесся по комнате, прерывая уже разогнавшийся ход мыслей Питера. Хм. Этого он не ожидал. А судя по откровенно потрясенному взгляду на лице Тони, он тоже не ожидал подобной поддержки. – Пока мы не начали, есть еще вопросы? – спросил Капитан, окидывая комнату взглядом. 

Лэнг высоко поднял руку, чем вызывал несколько смешков. 

\- Эм. Ага, - заявил он. – А что мы делать-то будем?

Даже у Капитана не было ответа на этот вопрос. Комната опять погрузилась в молчание. Боже. Это все равно, что ждать, когда кто-то соберется с духом и первым начнет танцевать на школьной дискотеке. Рано или поздно кто-нибудь обязательно решается на это, но вот это дурацкое ожидание всегда действовало Питеру на нервы. 

Эту неловкую тишину можно было ножом резать.

Что, собственно, и сделала Романофф.

\- Мы будем бить друг друга по лицу, - сказала она, скрестив руки на груди, и с нечитаемым выражением лица глядя на остальных. С молчаливым вызовом. – Кто первый?

Никто не издал ни звука.

Питер чуть наклонился к Брюсу.

\- Она же пошутила, да? – пробормотал он.   
________________________________________  
Она не шутила. 

Питер с благоговейным ужасом наблюдал за тем, как Уилсон, Бартон и Капитан по очереди вступили в схватку с Вдовой. Уилсон оказался распластан по мату уже через пару секунд. Питер, однако, совсем не удивился этому. А вот когда Капитан, в конце концов, оказался в том же положении, он удивился. Их бой продлился намного дольше, и было очевидно, что он более серьезный противник, но Питер заметил, что он почти все время нападал, в то время как она редко нападала в ответ. Нападая, он открывался. А она нет. Конечно, Роджерс был быстр, но он больше рассчитывал на свою силу. В конце концов, он известен за свою силу, и Питер был уверен, что в любом другом сражении комбинация из силы и скорости сработала бы. Но не в этот раз. Питер не был уверен, что стало причиной. Была ли это скорость Романофф, или ее удивительная способность оборачивать _каждый_ прием оппонента против него, или тот факт, что она, казалось, знала каждое движение противника еще до того, как он сделает его, но чем больше Питер наблюдал за ними, тем больше он был очарован. Она ни разу не проиграла. Вообще. И даже когда наступила очередь Бартона, - который продержался дольше, чем Капитан и Уилсон вместе взятые, и, очевидно, был лучше знаком с ее навыками-сумасшедшего-ниндзя, - она не проиграла. В конечном итоге, Бартон тоже оказался на мате, но он, определенно, сделал все, что мог. 

Питер был почти уверен, что он влюблен. Или до смерти напуган. Ну что-то из двух точно.

\- Парень, ты хоть _попытайся_ притвориться, что тебе тяжело. Ну, знаешь, ради нас всех. 

Скотт Лэнг растянулся на соседнем мате, пытаясь справиться с очередным раундом отжиманий, пока Питер с легкостью выполнял свои. 

Питер усмехнулся и демонстративно непринуждённо закончил упражнение. Скотт преувеличенно устало всхлипнул и распластался на земле словно расплывшаяся амеба. 

Он был странным, но, в то же время, шикарным. И он был таким же новичком, как и Питер, так что они оказались в паре, когда все остальные стали разделяться на группы для разминки (или, в случае Уилсона, Роджерса и Бартона – для избиения).

Хотя, это сложно было назвать разминкой, учитывая, что в итоге только Питер и Скотт выполнили несколько кардио-упражнений. Роуди - все еще не до конца готовый к упражнениям из-за своих ног - просто смотрел на бои, выкрикивая подсказки, в то время как Тони и Брюс тоже зависли где-то рядом с боевым матом. Вижн просто застыл в дальнем углу комнаты, наблюдая за остальными. 

\- Ну и что это за разминка такая? – крикнул Уилсон Тони и Брюсу, на секунду прерывая их с Наташей сражение, чтобы, очевидно, перевести дыхание. Он кивком головы указал на их расслабленные позы на мате. 

\- Научная разминка, - парировал Тони не моргнув глазом, - просчитываем вероятность того, сколько еще раз ты окажешься на мате, если будешь продолжать в том же духе. 

Уилсон едва успел саркастично усмехнуться, прежде чем Романофф втянула его обратно в бой. И он оказался на мате. Снова. 

Даже Питер прекратил разминку, когда на мате в очередной раз казались Романофф и Бартон. Скотт все еще лежал лицом вниз на соседнем мате, так что было просто не кому насмехаться над ним за то, что он открыто пялится. Чего он, разумеется, не делал. Вот ни капельки. 

Особенно когда раунд закончился тем, что Романофф обхватила Бартона ногами за горло и перевернула его на мат. 

\- Я слишком стар для этого дерьма, - пробормотал Бартон, но, когда он поднимался, на губах его сияла легкая улыбка. Однако Вдова и не думала заканчивать. 

Теперь она смотрела прямо на Питера.

Вот _черт_.

\- Как насчет тебя, маленький паучок? – пробормотала Романофф, и от ее улыбки паучье чутье Питера буквально заверещало. 

Питер одним движением вскочил на ноги с готовым сорваться с языка «черт, да», но Тони опередил его. 

\- Нет, - твердо сказал он, даже не поднимая взгляд от телефона, на котором он что-то печатал. – Мы не будем ломать несовершеннолетних членов команды, пока они даже не закончили свою разминку. 

Романофф ухмыльнулась, но возражать не стала.

\- Я думаю, что мы все уже разогрелись, - согласился Роджерс, выходя на центр зала. – Так что, почему бы нам не переодеться и не выйти на улицу?

Остальные члены команды закивали и медленно побрели к выходу из зала. Питер, который изначально надел костюм под спортивные штаны, вытащил маску из кармана толстовки и поспешил за Брюсом, который направился в сторону стеклянной двери, ведущей на задний двор. 

\- Никакого костюма? – спросил он, когда догнал мужчину. 

Брюс обернулся и, увидев Питера, улыбнулся.

\- Неа. Не думаю, что другой парень появится сегодня. 

Питер рассеянно кивнул. Тони уже сказал ему не давить на Брюса, когда дело касалось Халка. Им вообще повезло, что этот мужчина сейчас вместе с ними. 

\- А что происходит с Вижном? – сменил тему Питер, подстраиваясь под шаг Брюса, пока они направлялись к свободному клочку травы в дальнем конце двора. – Он всегда ведет себя так на таких тренировках?

\- Я не уверен, - признал Брюс, глядя, как вышеупомянутый андроид проходит _прямо сквозь стену_ на задний двор. Шикарно. – Я никогда не тренировался с ним, но… - Брюс запнулся.

\- Но что?! – выпалил Питер, стараясь не повышать голос. 

Брюс вздохнул, но склонился к Питеру поближе. 

\- Здесь нет Ванды.

Алая Ведьма. Питер заметил, когда она не появилась вместе с остальными, но он был настолько поглощен происходящим, что просто забыл спросить об этом.

\- Но почему? – спросил Питер. – Разве она не была с Капитаном?

\- Была… - осторожно начал Брюс, все еще наблюдая за Вижном, которой прошел через двор и застыл рядом с деревьями, обрамляющими границы участка. 

\- А где она сейчас? – продолжал Питер. Он знал, что ему следовало бы отстать. Очевидно же, что никто не хочет обсуждать эту тему, но теперь, когда они заговорили об этом, Питера просто переполняло любопытство. Он так долго восхищался этими людьми, и теперь это было так увлекательно: находиться рядом с ними, общаться и слышать о других из их собственных уст. 

\- Никто не знает.

\- Никто не знает? – повторил Питер изумленно. – Как это возможно?

\- По-видимому, она сбежала среди ночи, пока они все находились в Ваканде, - объяснил Брюс. – Оставила записку, в которой написала, что есть что-то, что она должна сделать и исправить, и просто исчезла.

\- Вау, - выдохнул Питер, переводя взгляд на Вижна, застывшего в паре дюймов над землей со вскинутой к солнцу головой. 

\- Угу, - согласился Брюс, и одновременно с этим двери базы распахнулись, и остальные начали выходить наружу, - лучше не поднимай эту тему, - добавил Брюс мягко, когда вновь прибывшие направились в их сторону. – Тони и Стив уже поссорились из-за этого, и прямо сейчас очередные споры ни к чему нас не приведут.

Питер кивнул.

\- Но почему то, что ее здесь нет, так повлияло на Вижна… - Питер осекся, когда остальные стали подходить к ним.

\- Готов, парень? – спросил Тони, опуская чемодан с костюмом Железного человека внутри на траву.

За спиной Тони Питер разглядел Роуди, уже в костюме Воителя, взлетающего в небо вместе с Соколом на хвосте. Скотта нигде не было видно: вероятно, он уже крошечный, прыгает где-то между ними. Романофф с Бартоном застыли на краю лужайки и тихонько о чем-то разговаривали.

Последним во двор вышел Капитан. Он был в полном обмундировании: со шлемом и все такое, а в руках он аккуратно держал свой щит.

Вскинув голову и буквально на секунду встретившись взглядом с Тони, Роджерс мягко кивнул инженеру. Тони ответил едва заметным кивком, и Капитан в последний раз провел рукой по щиту, после чего укрепил его за плечами.

\- Начинаем? – крикнул Тони. Роджерс кивнул.  
________________________________________  
Питер готов взять свои слова обратно. _Это_ самый лучший момент в его жизни.

Он свободно летал в воздухе, проносясь на паутине вокруг базы Мстителей, пока остальные Мстители вели бой вокруг него. Тони открыл огромный ящик, полный тренировочных ботов, которые теперь летали в воздухе или бегали по земле, пока все члены команды преследовали их.

\- … один у тебя на хвосте, Сокол, - прозвучал в коммуникаторе голос Бартона, засевшего на высоте на краю базы, где он выпускал одну стрелу за дугой.

\- Понял, - отозвался Сокол, взмывая в небеса с дроном за спиной.

Питер вылетел из-за угла базы и, выстрелив сетью в другого ничего не подозревающего дрона, с силой запустил его в стену здания. От резкого столкновения он разлетелся на кусочки. 

\- Эй, - голос Тони эхом раздался в коммуникаторе, - поаккуратнее со зданием, я только что сделал ремонт.

\- Серьезно?! – воскликнул Сокол, пытаясь сбросить свой хвост, петляя сквозь облака.

\- Ага, - сказал Тони, взрывая в небе очередного бота. – Полностью переделал кухню.

\- Наконец установил тот аппарат для мороженого, о котором я говорил тебе? – спросил Бартон. Стрела со свистом пронеслась над ухом Питера и врезалась в бота, быстро направляющегося прямо к нему. _Шикарно_. Питер сделал кувырок и выпустил очередную сеть, пытаясь добраться до самого верха базы. 

\- Ага, и вафельницу, которая делает вафли в форме Халка. Пришлось делать индивидуальный заказ…

\- Разговорчики! – осадил их всех голос Роджерса.

Боже. Это просто потрясающе. Это самый лучший день в жизни Питера.

Роджерс был на земле, направо и налево избивая нападающих на него роботов своим щитом. Романофф расположилась недалеко от него, прячась среди деревьев и неожиданно нападая на преследующих ее роботов. Она вырубала их с помощью своих электрических браслетов, с которыми Питер не имел никакого желания знакомиться. 

Вижн летал в облаках вместе с Уилсоном и периодически выпускал луч света из камня во лбу, сбивая им роботов. Роуди и Тони наворачивали круги над базой, отстреливаясь от роботов, окружающих всю группу.

Брюс, не готовый присоединиться к команде, спрятался в здании, как только роботы были выпущены на свободу.

Скотта нигде не было видно. Но время от времени какой-нибудь бот без видимой на то причины взрывался прямо в воздухе, и Питер мог поклясться, что видел что-то крошечное, летающее среди обломков. 

Да уж. _Определенно_ , лучший день в его жизни. 

\- Уилсон, у тебя все еще бот на хвосте…

\- ПИТЕР, _БЕРЕГИСЬ!_

Голос Тони заглушил голоса всех остальных.

Питер, который только что выпустил паутину, уцепившуюся за стену здания, вскинул взгляд на пролетающего над ним Сокола. Прямо через его строп. Под давлением его острых, стальных крыльев паутинная смесь лопнула, и больше Питер не скользил по воздуху.

Теперь он падал.

_\- ПИТЕР!_

Голос Тони в очередной раз разнесся эхом через коммуникаторы, но Питер едва заметил это. Он был слишком занят, пытаясь снова зацепиться патиной за здание, пока он не впечатался в землю. Сильно.

Но, очевидно, резкий обрыв паутины что-то повредил в его шутере, потому что левый просто перестал работать, а если он использует правый, то под этим странным углом он врежется прямо в окно базы. Пуле- и _ракето_ -непробиваемое окно. Ага. Звучит не очень. Собственно, как и свидание с землей в результате падения с высоты шестого этажа, но у Питера как-то быстро заканчиваются варианты…

Что-то твердое врезалось в Питера.

Металлические руки мертвой хваткой сжались вокруг него и развернулись, врезаясь в землю под углом, так, что Питер оказался прижат сверху к металлическому нагруднику.

Несмотря на угол и то, что он приземлился на массивную металлическую фигуру, Питер все равно почувствовал, как пара его ребер сломалось от удара о землю. Его плечо вылетело, отозвавшись сильнейшей болью. Питер сцепил зубы, пытаясь сдержать крик.

Едва они затормозили, Питер вскарабкался на колени, наклоняясь над ярко-красным костюмом Железного Человека возле него. Проклятые ребра и плечо.

\- О боже! Мистер Старк, вы в порядке?! Что…

Костюм, наполовину зарывшийся в траву, стремительно открылся, и Тони поспешил выбраться наружу, поднимаясь на колени рядом с Питером.

\- _Господи_ , парень, _ты_ в порядке? – Тони протянул руки, одной хватаясь за целое плечо Питера, а другой стягивая маску с его головы.

\- Я в порядке. Правда. Немного болит, но… что насчет вас? Э-это было жестко…

\- Не переживай обо мне, парень, - вздохнул Тони, напряжение покинуло его, едва он снял маску с лица Питера и увидел, что, в целом, он невредим. – Мои костюмы были сделаны, чтобы выдержать падение с высоты в несколько сотен футов, в отличие от твоей расфуфыренной оберточной бумаги! Почему ты не воспользовался парашютом?!

\- Ой, эээ, - запнулся Питер, - я хотел сказать вам об этом, я, как бы, использовал его. Несколько дней назад… Собирался…

\- Ох, да ради _всего святого_ , ребенок. Мы с тобой уже это обсуждали. Как только ты используешь парашют, ты приходишь ко мне, и мы его заменяем. Мне что, нужно настроить костюм на автоматическое отключение? Потому что я сделаю это! Я заставлю Карен в принудительном порядке тащить твою задницу сюда и…

-… все в порядке!

Остальные члены команды начали подбегать к ним. Роджерс был первым. Он, должно быть, вдавил на газ до упора, потому что в последний раз, когда Питер видел его, он был на противоположном конце сада, но вот сейчас он первым остановился рядом с ними, пытаясь восстановить дыхание.

\- Вы в порядке? – выпалил он, окидывая Питера и Тони взглядом.

\- Ага, мы в порядке, - вздохнул Тони, начиная подниматься на ноги. – Один из нас наказан и отстранен от патрулирования на несколько дней - боже, я сейчас говорю прямо как мой отец, когда это случилось? - но в остальном…

\- Ой, а эта рука выглядит не очень.

Скотт, вернув себе свой нормальный размер, появился рядом с ними, и теперь уставился на вывихнутую руку Питера с, в равной степени, отвращением и беспокойством. 

\- Какая рука?! – воскликнул Тони, резко разворачиваясь к Питеру и наконец замечая его руку, прижатую к груди. – Парень?!

\- Все нормально, - затараторил Питер, опираясь на здоровую руку, чтобы встать на ноги, и поморщился от давления на ребра, вызванного этим движением. – Правда. Небольшой вывих. Заживет через несколько часов. Как и ребра.

\- Какие ребра?! – возразил Тони, подходя к Питеру поближе и снова сжав его здоровое плечо, аккуратно провел другой рукой по его торсу. Питер не смог сдержать слабый стон, сорвавшийся с его губ, когда его ребра болезненно заныли даже от такого мягкого прикосновения.

\- Ладно, - сказал Тони, отодвигаясь и опустив руку Питеру на спину, повел его в сторону базы. – Ты закончил.

\- Нет! Нет. Правда. Я все еще могу помочь. Я… я могу…

\- _У тебя_ , - перебил его Тони, - свидание с рентгеном и огромным мешком со льдом. 

Питер застонал, но не рискнул спорить.

Он и правда уже ощущал, как его плечо начало исцеляться. А учитывая отсутствие кости на ее положенном месте, ощущения были странными. Ага. Наверное, лучше все же исправить это.  
________________________________________  
-… Мишка Брюси! – крикнул Тони, роясь в разных ящиках медицинского отсека. – Где мои микро-фризеры?

\- Твои _что?_ – голос Брюса раздался из другой комнаты дальше по коридору: там, где он пытался получше рассмотреть рентген ребер Питера. 

\- Мои микро-фризеры, - ответил Тони с разочарованным вздохом, когда очередной ящик оказался пуст. – Ну, помнишь: маленькие, всегда готовые к использованию пакетики со льдом, что я изобрел несколько месяцев назад. 

\- Я не знаю, Тони, - отозвался Брюс. – Просто используй обычный пакет со льдом. 

\- Нет, - простонал Тони, выбегая из отсека и направляясь дальше по коридору.

Его голос эхом разносился по цокольному этажу базы.

\- Они же такие классные! Они прицепляются к коже и…

\- А разве они не оставили тебе ожог, когда ты в первый раз использовал их?

\- Да, но я все уже починил…

Питер без дела валялся на кровати, его только что вставленное плечо было надежно стянуто, чтобы предотвратить хоть малейшее движение, пока оно заживает. Несколько его ребер были, очевидно, сломаны, но с этим ничего нельзя было поделать, только ждать, когда все само заживет. Всего несколько часов. Несколько _часов_ лежания на кровати и ничего неделания. Фу. 

Ну, хотя бы, было весело наблюдать за тем, как Тони носится по отсеку, играя со всяким медицинским оборудованием. По крайней мере, было весело, пока не объявился Брюс и не запретил ему прикасаться хоть к чему-нибудь после того, как увидел, что Тони уже на половину собрал разумный дефибриллятор. Тони начал возмущаться, и с каждым его словом раздражение Брюса только росло. 

\- Тони, ты наделил разумом блендер, - напомнил ему Брюс, окидывая его критическим взглядом. 

\- Что… – пропищал Тони, в шоке прижимая руку к сердцу. – Тебе же нравится Фредерик…

\- … и мы больше не можем пользоваться блендером! Как только ты начинаешь класть туда что-то, он включается и пытается перемолоть твои пальцы!

\- Ну, он же живой, - настаивал Тони, пожимая плечами. – И ему нравится черника, так что просто клади ее всегда первой.

В итоге разговор окончился тем, что Брюс полностью запретил Тони даже находиться в этой комнате, и теперь Тони увлекся поиском своих микро-фризеров, которые, если честно, Питера совсем не вдохновляли. Прямо сейчас он предпочел бы _настоящий_ лед. Его плечевой сустав уже начал неприятно ныть.

-… держи.

Пакет замороженного горошка оказался у Питера перед носом.

Питер вскинул взгляд на появившегося из ниоткуда Роджерса.

Как только Питер упал, остальные поспешили окончить тренировку. Они слонялись поблизости, пока Брюс проверял его, но как только он заключил, что все в порядке, они начали разбредаться по комнатам, чтобы принять душ и начать готовиться ко сну. Все, кроме Тони и Брюса, которые бродили по отсеку, периодически пререкаясь или просто составляя компанию Питеру.

Питер предполагал, что Роджерс отправился к себе, как и остальные, но, очевидно, он ошибался. 

\- Горошек? – протянул Питер, возможно, чуть холоднее, чем этот мужчина заслужил. Он все же пытается быть милым. Типа. Может быть. – Серьезно?

Роджерс пожал плечами и положил пакет на кровать рядом с Питером.

\- Могу позвать Тони и его растворяющие кожу _микро-фризеры_ , если хочешь. 

\- Неа, - поспешно отказался Питер, хватая горошек и прижимая его к плечу. – И так сойдет.

Роджерс немного неловко кивнул, но не ушел.

\- Как дела в школе? Все… - начал он, но Питер перебил его.

\- Прости, но я не очень хочу вести с тобой светскую беседу.

Мда. Это, определенно, было грубо, но Питер и правда был не в настроении, чтобы миндальничать с Роджерсом. Не то, чтобы у него вообще когда-нибудь было подобное настроение. Но если Кэп хочет поспорить, тогда…

\- Справедливо.

Питер вскинул голову и встретился взглядом с голубыми глазами, с мягкостью разглядывающими его. Такими искренними. Погодите. Что. Питера охватило сильнейшее дежавю, которое, ясно же, усыпило его бдительность и стало причиной того, что прежде, чем он успел осознать это, он уже звал Роджерса.

\- Мистер Старк рассказал мне о том, что случилось, - протараторил Питер, и Роджерс остановился на полпути к двери, - в Сибири.

Капитан медленно обернулся, и снова окинул Питера взглядом. На этот раз настороженным.

\- Правда?

\- Ага, - продолжил Питер. Ну, он уже и так вырыл себе яму, так почему бы не сделать ее кратером. – Сказал, что вы оба виноваты в этом, - осторожно произнес Питер, пристально наблюдая за малейшим проблеском эмоции на лице Роджерса. Ничего. Мужчина все так же мрачно смотрел на Питера. Не пытаясь прерывать. – Что все просто вышло из-под контроля, и, вроде как, все потеряли терпение…

\- Это не так.

Зачеркнем часть про прерывание.

\- Что? – спросил сбитый с толку Питер. Боже. Если этот засранец собирается во всем обвинить одного Тони, тогда Питер просто…

\- Это не была общая вина. И уж, конечно, не вина Тони, - сказал Роджерс, ни на секунду не отводя взгляд. – Это я виноват. Только я, - в его голосе была строгость, которой Питер совсем не ожидал. – Не позволяй Тони говорить тебе обратное.

\- Но… он сказал…

\- …я позволил моим чувствам к… ну, ко всему, взять надо мной контроль. А Тони пришлось расплачиваться за это. Как и Роуди. И остальным. Тебе. Мы не должны были быть в том аэропорту. Или в Сибири. И, если бы я с самого начала был честным с Тони, этого бы и не случилось.

Питер не мог найти слов. Роджерс вздохнул и снова подошел к нему. Он опустился на край его кровати, рядом с ногой Питера.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду? – спросил Питер, когда, наконец, смог переварить слова Капитана.

Роджерс целую минуту наблюдал за его замешательством, после чего мягко покачал головой.

\- Не в моем праве рассказывать тебе эту историю, - сказал он рассудительно. Что-то в его голосе сказало Питеру не спорить с этим. 

Питер открыл рот, чтобы сказать что-то еще, но Роджерс заговорил первым. И слова Питера так остались несказанными.

\- Тони – хороший человек. Лучше, чем он думает, и я рад, что ты прикрываешь его, - сказал Роджерс, и его губы изогнулись в мягкой улыбке. Которая не коснулась его глаз. – Нужно, чтобы кто-то периодически напоминал ему об этом.

Питер чуть подобрался, усаживаясь ровнее.

\- Так и есть, - сказал Питер твердо, - я прикрываю его, - добавил он.

\- Отлично, - ответил Роджерс без раздумий. Он чуть склонился к Питеру, буквально на дюйм, - а я прикрываю тебя, - сказал он, глядя Питеру прямо в глаза. Если бы это был кто-то другой, это могло прозвучать неловко, но в устах Роджерса эти слова имели серьезный вес. 

Такие. Проклятье. Искренние. 

\- Я серьезно. Если тебе что-то понадобится, я буду рядом, - продолжил Роджерс. – Я попрошу Тони запрограммировать мой номер в твой костюм. Ты можешь звонить мне в любое время дня и ночи. Я отвечу.

На несколько минут наступила тишина. Что обычно говорят на такое? Особенно, принимая во внимание, что Питер уже и не знал, что именно чувствует к этому мужчине. В смысле, он причинил Тони боль, и это на сто процентов _неправильно_ , вне зависимости от обстоятельств…

\- Эта команда, - заговорил Стив, вырывая Питера из раздумий. Пока Питер витал в облаках, Капитан опустил глаза, и теперь он пристально смотрел на свои руки, сжатые в кулаки на его коленях. – Эта команда - самая важная вещь для меня в этом мире, и я больше никогда не подведу никого из них.

\- А что насчет твоего друга?

Питер не собирался спрашивать. Правда. Но, черт возьми, ему было так _любопытно_. Он не рискнул разговаривать об этом с Тони, но он, действительно, очень хотел узнать. Он был в Германии, видел солдата, _сражался_ с ним, и все еще ничего не знает. 

\- Он в безопасности, - ответил Роджерс, - очень-очень далеко отсюда, - добавил он угрюмо, - правда в том, что едва я узнал, что он жив, я уцепился в него. Уцепился за идею, что если буду держать его рядом с собой, я смогу удержать хоть что-то из моего старого мира, - взгляд Роджерса затуманился, и Питеру не надо было быть экстрасенсом, чтобы понять, что сейчас он мысленно вернулся на много лет назад. А секунду спустя уже нет. Его взгляд снова сосредоточился на Питере. Грустный, да. Но не потерянный, - но теперь это мой мир, хоть он совсем другой. У меня здесь есть друзья. Цель. И я не знаю, есть ли для него место в этом мире. Или захочет ли он его, - Роджерс провел усталой рукой по волосам. – Я больше не знаю его, совсем. А он не знает меня. 

Питер пристально смотрел на мужчину, и какая-то его часть хотела посочувствовать ему, но он не знал как.

Роджерс прочистил горло и снова вскинул взгляд на Питера, выражение его лица было немного озадаченным.

\- Прости меня, - сказал он, качая головой. – Ты не хотел слушать об этом. Отдыхай, парень…

\- Нет, я хочу… я... в смысле, если ты хочешь рассказать мне, я хочу. Я не против, - пролепетал Питер. Он перевел взгляд на пакет с горошком, все еще прижатый к его плечу. Оно, наконец, прекратило ныть. - И я понимаю, - пробормотал Питер. – Если бы что-то случилось с Недом, моим другом, я думаю, что, вероятно, тоже натворил бы всяких глупостей.

Роджерс мягко хихикнул, но, снова, смех не коснулся его глаз.

Он поднялся с кровати и развернулся, намереваясь выйти. Но прежде чем сделать это, он нежно опустил руку на здоровое плечо Питера.

\- Отдыхай, ребенок.

\- Роджерс? - позвал его Питер за секунду до того, как тот скрылся бы за дверью.

\- Стив, - поправил Роджерс, оборачиваясь к Питеру. – Можешь звать меня Стив.

\- Стив, - протянул Питер, словно пробуя новое слово на языке. Было странно, но не неправильно. – Еще раз тронешь мистера Старка, и я сброшу тебя с Манхэттенского моста. 

\- Идет.

Брови Питера взлетели так высоко, что почти слились с волосами, но Роджерса - Стива - уже и след простыл.

На другом конце этажа раздался грохот, и Питер сел чуть повыше, пытаясь заглянуть в коридор. А секунду спустя по этажу эхом разлетелся голос Брюса. Очень громко. 

\- Ох, да бога ради, _ТОНИ!_


	5. Шаг и падение

Мир летел в пропасть. По крайней мере, мир Питера. 

И было уже не важно, что земля была все еще под ногами, когда того, что держало его на этой земле, больше нет. Никого нет. 

Все мертвы.

И это все его вина. 

_Выше._

В голове Питера звучал какой-то голос – должно быть, его голос, верно? Кто же еще это может быть? Кто еще остался?

" _Выше,_ \- бормотал он. – _Выше. Будет не так больно. Выше._ " 

Но, боже, как же у Питера болят ноги. Каждая их клеточка ныла, но он продолжал подниматься, ступень за ступенью. Это все, что у него осталось. Шаг за шагом. Ему нельзя останавливаться. Ни на секунду. Остановиться – значит думать. Думать – значит чувствовать. 

А он не может чувствовать это. Просто не может. Оно убьет его. 

_Выше._

Он вцепился в поручень, опираясь на него всякий раз, как он спотыкался, но продолжая подниматься. Под босыми ногами бетонные ступени казались ледяными. Он где-то потерял свою обувь во время этой долгой дороги домой. 

Белые стены начали расплываться перед глазами. И Питер расплывался вместе с ними. 

О боже. Он теперь один. Совсем один. 

_Выше._

Руки Питера уперлись в металлическую дверь на самом верху лестницы. Ему потребовалась целая минута, чтобы осознать, что подниматься выше уже некуда, и, когда это случилось, убивающие его мысли начали возвращаться. Нет. Нет, он не может. Он не может думать об этом. Не может…

_Продолжай._

Дверь громко лязгнула по металлической раме, когда Питер распахнул ее. Все время, что Питер жил в этом доме, замок был сломан, и поэтому, когда он был младше, эта крыша стала для него чем-то вроде тайного убежища. Он приходил сюда с одеялом и биноклем и смотрел на горизонт над Нью-Йорком. Дядя Бен или Мэй приносили ему горячий шоколад и оставались вместе с ним: Бен рассказывал о планетах, а Мэй расспрашивала Питера о школе. А когда темы для разговора заканчивались, они часами напевали песни Beatles. Ну или пытались. Они всегда забывали слова, и в итоге придумывали свои собственные. 

Мэй.

О боже. Мэй.

Нет. Нет. Он не может думать об этом. Только не об этом. 

На крыше не было ни души. Было всего десять часов, и ночная жизнь только-только начинала бурлить там, внизу, но здесь, наверху, циркулирующий вокруг Питера ледяной воздух угрожал свалить его на колени. 

Он, спотыкаясь, вышел с площадки на лестницу, и одеревеневшие ноги медленно вели его к уступу. Это неправда. Или правда? Этого не может быть. Это неправильный горизонт. Он такой… пустой. В нем больше нет ничего изумительного. Нет ничего, вызывающего трепет. Питер большую часть жизни смотрел на этот горизонт, и ни разу за все это время не было такого, чтобы он не смог найти в нем что-то восхитительное. И скрытые за этим возможности. 

Он привык сидеть в одиночестве и часами разглядывать ночное небо, только чтобы поймать красные и золотые блики, парящие над Манхэттеном. 

Но красного и золотого больше нет. 

Он упал, и он больше не встанет.

Как и Питер.

_Поднимись на уступ._

Что. Что? Что…

_Поднимись на уступ._

Его ноги двигались быстрее, чем его мысли. Они подвели его к уступу. Подняли его на холодный кирпич. И замерли.

Питер никогда не видел, чтобы на Нью-Йорк опускалась тишина. Ни разу. По началу, он это ненавидел. Ненавидел несмолкающие сирены и нескончаемые толпы людей. Но со временем он привык. И сейчас он просто не может представить себе существование без этого шума - постоянного напоминания о _жизни_ вокруг него. Но теперь этого нет. Ни шума, ни _жизни_. 

О боже. Что же он…

_Подойди к краю._

Ноги Питера сдвинулись на дюйм. 

Что же он делает? Почему он здесь? Нет. Это неправильно. Все неправильно. 

_Их нет. Больше никого нет._

_Из-за тебя._

О боже. Их нет. Что же он наделал?

Задушенный всхлип вырвался из глубины его горла. Рыдания с такой силой начали сжимать его легкие, что он чуть не рухнул с уступа. 

Горизонт поплыл, когда слезы начали жечь его глаза. Течь по щекам. Он не может дышать. Теперь рыдания буквально разрывали его грудь, отбирая каждый его вздох, до того, как воздух наполнит его легкие. 

Боже. Он умирает.

Он не может дышать. Он _умирает…_

В небе над Питером раздался рычащий звук, но он едва расслышал его за собственными оглушающими судорожными вздохами. Это неважно. Теперь все неважно. Того, что было важным, больше нет. 

_Сделай шаг._

Голос в его голове был таким мягким. Рассудительным. Это прозвучало рассудительно. Разве нет? Но. Нет. Подождите… 

_Сделай шаг._

Боже, как же _болит_ грудь. Он не может дышать. Так больно…

Что-то тяжелое и металлическое приземлилось за спиной Питера – и в следующую секунду Питер был на крыше уже не один. 

\- Парень?

Нет. _Нет._ Не этот голос. Не сейчас. 

\- Парень?

\- Нет, - всхлипнул Питер. Он все еще не может дышать. – Тебя здесь нет. Ты ненастоящий. Ты _мертв._

Что-то внутри Питера сломалось. Он чувствует это. Где-то в глубине его груди что-то разбилось, и оставшаяся на том месте дыра нестерпимо болела. И все начало падать в нее. Его жизнь. Его будущее. Начало крошиться в эту зияющую дыру.

_Сделай шаг._

-… я не мертв! Не мертв! Я здесь. Просто обернись. Я прямо здесь. 

" _Не надо,_ \- шептал голос в его голове. – _Просто сделай шаг…_ "

\- … Питер, обернись! _Посмотри на меня!_

_Не надо. Это ложь. Сделай шаг…_

Голос в его голове был таким уверенным. Таким спокойным. Таким непохожим на Питера. Он так хотел сделать то, что ему говорят. Все будет хорошо, пока он слушает этот голос. Все будет хорошо…

Но Питер никогда не мог отказать Тони.

Медленно – медленнее, чем когда-либо в жизни – Питер оглянулся.

Тони, вытянув руки, стоял в нескольких футах позади него, одетый только в покрытую масляными пятнами майку и спортивные штаны. Он смотрел на Питера огромными, широко распахнутыми глазами. 

До смерти напуганными. 

Он протянулся к нему одной рукой, делая крохотный шаг вперед.

\- Эй. Эй, это же я, - выдохнул Тони, медленно делая еще шажок. Его руки тряслись. Питер не мог отвести взгляд. Его руки никогда не тряслись. Никогда. Он инженер. Он славился крепкими руками – но прямо сейчас они, определенно, тряслись. – Только я. Здесь только Тони и Питер. 

\- Нет, - Питер покачал головой. – Нет, тебя нет.

Ничего больше нет. Дыра в его груди поглотила все, чем когда-то был Питер. Осталось только странное ощущение невесомости. 

_Сделай шаг._ Питер занес ногу над пропастью. 

\- НЕТ! – Тони кинулся вперед, но резко застыл, когда Питер обернулся к нему, отдаляясь, приближаясь к краю. – Нет, я здесь. Я на самом деле здесь, я обещаю! Т-только спустись, и мы поговорим.

Питер слепо уставился на Тони. Он смутно осознавал, что снова начал дышать. Дыра в его груди поглотила и рыдания тоже. Он просто онемел. Но что бы ни душило его, должно быть, оно было заразно, потому что теперь, похоже, уже у Тони начались проблемы с дыханием. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, дыхание было затруднено, а невозможно широкие глаза не отрываясь глядели на Питера. Он все еще протягивал к нему одну руку, всего лишь в паре футов за его спиной. 

\- Я знаю, что ты в замешательстве, - продолжил Тони, ни на секунду не опуская руку, - но это не ты. Понимаешь? Ты не хочешь этого, - слова вылетали сплошным потоком, словно он пытался поскорее высказать их, - ты помнишь? Там был мужчина, который заражал детей _чем-то_ , а затем они… они… погибали. Помнишь? Ты поймал одного. Поймал мальчишку, упавшего с небоскреба на двадцать третьей… Ты спас ему жизнь. Ты, должно быть, начал разыскивать этого мужчину, - даже после того, как я _запретил_ тебе это! – Тони прервался, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох, в котором, очевидно, он отчаянно нуждался. Если бы Питер не был уверен в том, что человек, стоящий перед ним – галлюцинация, он бы немного заволновался. Он был таким бледным, что Питер, даже при таком тусклом освещении, без проблем разглядел дико пульсирующие вены на его висках. – Питер, ты этого не хочешь. Ты должен вспомнить. Ты должен вспомнить этого человека – идет? Я думаю, что он добрался до тебя. Т-ты должен попытаться вспомнить…

Питер с силой замотал головой. Пытаясь выкинуть образ Тони прочь. Он ненастоящий. Он здесь, чтобы поглумиться над ним. 

\- Ты мертв, - пробормотал Питер, все еще мотая головой. Перед глазами начало расплываться. – Ты мертв. 

\- Я не мертв. Я клянусь тебе, я здесь, Питер, - возразил Тони, его глаза – широко распахнутые и искренние, - Питер никогда не видел их такими раскрытыми. – Я теряю по десять лет своей жизни каждую минуту, что ты стоишь здесь, но в остальном я в полном порядке. Пр-росто спустись вниз…

 _Нет._ Другой голос вернулся. _Нет. Сделай шаг. Тебе станет легче. Ты это заслужил._

\- Нет. Я не могу. Я не могу… - Питер не был уверен, отвечает ли он голосу или Тони. Или обоим. Он не мог заставить себя послушаться кого-то из них. Сделать шаг, вперед или назад. Он просто остался стоять где стоял, балансируя на самом краю крыши. 

\- Ты можешь! Ты можешь. Один шаг, сделай всего один шаг и спустись вниз. Хорошо? – настаивал Тони, все еще протягивая к нему руку и делая крохотный шажок вперед. – Давай, я помогу тебе. Я…

\- Нет, - отрезал Питер. Его начало мелко потряхивать. – Ты мертв. Мертв. Ты. Мэй. Нед, - бормотал он. Слова срывались с его губ, но его разум все еще не воспринимал их. Они казались ему чем-то чужеродным, и он просто не мог вникнуть в их смысл. – Моя вина. Моя вина.

\- Нет. Нет, мы не умерли. Я сейчас здесь, а Мэй внизу, я клянусь, - перебил его Тони, пытаясь дотянуться до него рукой. – И Нед, хм, он где-то должен быть, но я тебе обещаю, с ним все хорошо. С нами все хорошо. Ты единственный, кто пострадал. Этот человек, он что-то сделал с тобой, но все нормально, мы сможем это исправить. Мы все исправим, ты и я, я обещаю. Ты должен только взять меня за руку.

Питер перевел взгляд на эту руку. Она была буквально в дюймах от него. Ему даже не нужно напрягаться, чтобы протянуть свою руку схватиться за нее, - и, _боже_ , как же ему хотелось сделать это. Разве не этим он занимался с того самого дня, как встретил Тони? Тянулся к нему. 

Этот мужчина столько всего предложил ему. Наставничество. Цель.

Дружбу.

И Питер протянул руку и принял все это. Это было все, о чем он только мог мечтать.   
Значить что-то. Делать что-то. И Тони дал ему возможность осуществить и то, и другое. 

\- Сделай шаг назад, - снова сказал Тони, и в его голосе что-то дрогнуло. Он, не отрываясь, смотрел только на Питера. В его глазах застыл ужас: словно это Питер был призраком, а не Тони. – _Пожалуйста_ , Питер. Возьми меня за руку и сделай шаг назад. 

Тони дал ему так много. Так много.

А Питер только и делал, что разочаровывал его. Снова и снова.

И теперь – в последний раз.

_Сделай шаг._

\- Простите, - прошептал Питер. – Мне так жаль, мистер Старк. 

\- _НЕТ!_

Питер занес ногу над пропастью. И упал. 

Ну или, по крайней мере, начал. Он уже чувствовал пустоту под ним и такое знакомое ощущение невесомости, что сопровождало каждый его полет между крышами и зданиями.

А затем что-то сильное, и _отчаянное_ , вцепилось в его руку и сжало словно клещами. 

Тони был над ним: наполовину перегнувшись через уступ, пытаясь удержать его от падения с 30 этажа, он схватил руку Питера своею сильной рукой.

\- _Держись за меня!_

Голос Тони грохотал над Питером, но он не мог расслышать его. А может и мог, но слова казались нечеткими. Все теперь было каким-то нечетким. 

Он сделал то, что ему сказали. Он прыгнул – прямо как сказал тот человек. Но ему не стало лучше. Тот человек сказал, что он почувствует себя лучше. Что так будет правильно – но в этом нет ничего правильного. Не может быть. 

Тони все еще кричал.

\- Держись за меня! – вопил мужчина над ним. Он тяжело дышал, цепляясь за Питера, глядя на него огромными глазами. Такой бледный. Должно быть, он действительно умер. Н-но. Он здесь. Он _цеплялся_ за Питера. Боже. Голова начала раскалываться.

Тот человек сказал. Тот человек сказал…

\- … _не_ отпускай!

Но Питер уже отпустил.

А теперь и мир отпускал его. 

Где-то – на кончиках его онемевших пальцев, - Питер почувствовал, что соскальзывает. А затем он снова начал падать. 

Что-то твердое и холодное ударило Питера по спине, выбивая из него воздух. Но затем, что бы это ни было, оно перестало ограничиваться только его спиной. Оно обернулось вокруг его рук. Его ног. Захлопнулось на груди и лице. Укрыло его. И больше он не падал.

Ну, или так он думал.

Нет. Теперь он летел.

Может быть, он уже упал – врезался в землю на скорости сотни миль в час, - и это то, что следует после? Тот человек обещал, что все станет лучше. Это оно? Это то самое "лучше"?

Тяжелые металлические ноги Питера с громким хлопком опустились на землю, а затем, без предупреждения, его клетка открылась, и он вывалился наружу. Каждый дюйм его тела онемел. Ничего не двигалось. Оно и не должно было: он выполнил свою задачу. Он прыгнул.

Тот человек не сказал ему, что делать затем.

Но прежде, чем Питер рухнул на землю, что-то еще схватило его. Оно было теплое. Хватка была сильной и непреклонной, но теплой. Такой яркий контраст с ледяным воздухом, прохладным бетоном и его металлической клеткой. 

\- … _Питер?!_ Господи, _пожалуйста,_ ПИТЕР?!

Питер позволил опустить себя на землю. Под ним был холодный бетон – но не асфальт. Слишком гладкий для асфальта. Он снова на крыше?

С Тони?

\- Питер?! Ну давай же, Питер, посмотри на меня!

Это тепло обернулось вокруг Питера. Кончики пальцев скользнули по его голове, а теплая рука прижалась к груди. Те же самые пальцы, оставив его голову, переместились на шею. Они дрожали.

Тони?

И Питер дрожал. Но… мягко. Он качался. Что-то теплое и твердое, к чему он был прижат, качалось, вперед-назад. И Питер качался вместе с ним. 

Медленно - так медленно, - голос Тони начал просачиваться через сито, которым был сейчас мозг Питера. 

\- … _Нет_ , нет. Пожалуйста. _Боже_ , нет! Пожал…

Пальцы, надавливающие на горло Питера, сдвинулись, пробежались во всей длине шеи, после чего снова до боли надавили на нее. 

Питер отстранено почувствовал, как его пульс еле-еле бьется под чужими пальцами. 

И, очевидно, это почувствовал и тот, кто держал его.

\- _О боже!_ – слова были больше похожи на выдох, но Питер ощутил их. Теплые руки крепче сжались вокруг него, а чей-то лоб опустился на его собственный. – Господи, спасибо. _Спасибо_. 

Несколько минут ничего не происходило. Питер просто…существовал. Как и мужчина над ним. Он несколько раз тяжело вздохнул – Питер, все еще прижатый к его груди, поднимался и опускался с каждым вздохом, - и продолжил качаться. 

У него был голос Тони. Черт, он даже на ощупь был как Тони.

Питер знал эти руки. Шершавые, покрытые мозолями и шрамами. Эти руки касались рук Питера, когда они запирались в лаборатории, работая над мелкими деталями его шутеров. Эти руки хлопали его по плечу больше раз, чем он может вспомнить. Такие, _проклятье_ , сильные. Он думал об этом каждый раз, когда совершал что-то глупое, или опасное, и эти руки сжимали его, словно цепи. Руки инженера. Сильные и уверенные.

Но тот человек сказал, что его больше нет.

Тот человек сказал…

\- … Питер. Питер! Ты должен посмотреть на меня. Посмотри на меня! Ну давай же, дай мне хоть что-то, ребенок, _пожалуйста_...

Пальцы снова вернулись на его лицо. Едва касаясь, провели по лбу, по глазам. Застыли над губами, пытаясь поймать его дыхание.

Ощутив выдох Питера пальцами, мужчина крепче прижал его к себе и, снова тяжело вздохнув, на секунду отвел руку с его лица.

И Питер поплыл вместе с ней.

\- … Брюс! Брюс, - голос Тони снова пробивался сквозь туман.

\- Да, он у меня. Он… он не упал. Или упал – но не упал. Он не… он у меня. Он у меня, но он не в порядке. Его глаза открыты, но он не реагирует. 

Хм. Глаза Питера открыты? Это странно. Он ничего не видит. Он не может… ну… ничего. Он настолько онемел, что даже не был уверен, что у него все еще есть тело. 

\- …у него есть пульс, но он едва дышит. Ты должен спуститься в мастерскую, понял? – быстрые слова Тони то появлялись, то исчезали. Питер краем уха периодически выхватывал что-то. Его сейчас волновали совсем другие вопросы. К примеру, есть ли у него еще тело. Он не был уверен, должен ли он переживать об этом или нет, но задуматься об этом стоило. 

\- Там есть новый медицинский костюм, над которым я работал, но он все еще подключен к конфигуратору. Ты сразу же узнаешь его. Ты должен вытащить его из всех розеток и включить – я смогу управлять им отсюда… нет. Нет. Мне нужен _этот_ костюм. Он едва дышит, и если он будет в обычном костюме, и на обратном пути перестанет дышать… нет, ясно? Просто нет. У костюма в мастерской есть респиратор, так что если… если что-то произойдет во время полета, он сможет поддержать в нем жизнь, пока мы не добираемся туда…

У Питера должно быть все еще было тело. Он точно был прижат к чему-то – и, боже, оно было тяжелым. И Тони сказал…что-то. Что-то по поводу его дыхания. Ему нужно тело, чтобы делать это, так? И если у него есть тело, ему нужно дышать. Хм. Питер не уверен, что делал это. Он не чувствует…

Он не чувствует… ничего.

Он не чувствует холод, или боль, или что-то еще, что он, вероятно, должен чувствовать. Он едва-едва ощущает, как широкая ладонь растирает его грудину, пытаясь добиться хоть какой-то реакции от его потяжелевших легких. 

\- …ну давай же, парень. Я знаю, что у тебя отличные легкие, - напряженный голос Тони снова обрел четкость, прорвавшись через череду мыслей Питера. – Я же слышал, как ты можешь часами тараторить без передышки. Ты должен использовать их. Давай же, вдохни поглубже. 

Это совсем не похоже на то, что обещал тот человек. 

Он сказал, что как только Питер упадет, он будет в безопасности. Все будут в безопасности… но он не ощущал себя в безопасности. И в голосе Тони не было безопасности. В нем был страх.

Это не то, что обещал тот человек. Это… неправильно.

И с Питером все неправильно.

\- …я сегодня уже достиг рекордного уровня беспокойства, - голос Тони вонзился в запутанное сознание Питера. – Давай мы не будем добавлять к этому несколько раундов реанимации, идет? Просто продолжай дышать. Продолжай дышать. 

Продолжай дышать. Продолжай дышать.

Питер может сделать это. Может же?

Внезапно, он уже не уверен в этом. Боже. Ему это начинает не нравиться. Э-эта пустота. Она повсюду. Она в его руках, и в его ногах, которые он до сих пор не чувствует. В его костях и его груди. В его легких, которые, как бы сильно он ни старался, он не мог заставить шевелиться.

\- …ну давай же, парень… Питер… пожалуйста, _пожалуйста_ , просто продолжай дышать…

Продолжай дышать. Продолжай дышать.

Продолжай дыш…

Это не то, что обещал тот человек.

 

________________________________________

Питер просыпался медленно: солнце било по его глазам со всех сторон. Боже. Он что, опять забыл закрыть шторы? И, блин, это какое-то слишком _яркое_ солнце. Он проспал? Мэй убьет его, если он опоздает в школу. У него же тест по математике, и тренировка по декатлону, и, _боже_ , ЭмДжей убьет его, если…

Что-то дернуло его обратно на спину, когда он попытался сесть. 

Потянувшись убрать это, он наткнулся на длинную пластиковую трубку, огибающую его лицо и нос.

Носовая канюля.

Глаза Питера распахнулись, и окружающие предметы резко приобрели очертания.

Он на базе Мстителей. В медицинском крыле. Без рубашки, но зато в объятии самых мягких одеял, какие он только встречал. Правда на груди одеяла не было, вместо этого к ней было подключено множество проводов и другого медицинского оборудования. 

Кардиомонитор ровно пищал у кровати. 

Вот блин.

Мэй точно убьет его. 

В другом конце коридора раздались голоса, которые немедленно успокоили начинающуюся панику. Дверь в больничное крыло была приоткрыта, и Питер напрягся, пытаясь разобрать слова.

\- …нет. _Нет_. Мне плевать…

\- …Тони…

-… _я иду_.

Это были Тони и Стив – и они не пытались вести себя тихо. 

Питер попытался успокоить свое дыхание, чтобы сердце продолжало биться ровно. Последнее, что ему нужно, это чтобы машины вокруг него начали сходить с ума, и оба мужчины ворвались сюда до того, как Питер смог бы узнать, что произошло. 

Он по опыту знал, что у Тони есть привычка преуменьшать проблему, когда он получает ранение. Он никогда не врет - по крайней мере, в этом Питер уверен, - но, очевидно, что Тони рассказывает ему очень сокращенную версию. Вот только Питер не был уверен, делает ли он это ради него, или ради себя самого. 

А учитывая, что Питер не помнит _абсолютно ничего_ , он почти на сто процентов уверен, что произошло что-то очень плохое.

\- …идешь _куда?_ – голос Стива эхом раздавался в конце коридора. – Ты даже не знаешь, где этот человек. 

\- Я найду его, - решительно настаивал голос Тони. – У меня есть координаты всех местоположений жертв – и Питера, - он, должно быть, обитает где-то в округе. Рано или поздно он объявится…

\- …и что тогда? Убьешь его? Прямо в центре Нью-Йорка, на глазах у сотен свидетелей…

\- _Да!_ – прогремел голос Тони. - Ты _охуеть_ как прав, я убью его. Он убивал детей, Стив. 

У Питера перехватило дыхание.

\- Да половина из тех ребят, что _не_ скинули себя с небоскребов или мостов, просто не дождались медицинской помощи! Дыхательная и сердечная недостаточность наступали почти сразу…

\- Я знаю. Я знаю, Тони…

\- НЕТ! Ты _не знаешь!_ – порычал Тони так громко, что даже Питер вздрогнул. – Ты _не знаешь!_

Его голос дрогнул с последним словом. В коридоре повисло молчание.

\- Тони, – теперь голос Стива был мягок: от недавней резкости не осталось и следа, - Тони, с ним все будет хорошо.

\- Нет. Нет, я не… ты не был…

\- Он в _порядке_ , - акцентировал голос Стива, - за последние несколько часов ты и Брюс проверяли его уже раз сто, и он в порядке. Он дышит, он двигается. Он реагирует – так же как и те, кто вовремя получил медицинскую помощь. С ними все было хорошо – и с ним тоже все будет хорошо, - голос Стива затих, но секунду спустя продолжился шепотом. – И когда он будет в порядке, какой пример ты ему покажешь?

Наступившую тишину можно было ножом резать. 

\- Этот ребенок готов целовать землю, по которой ты ходишь, - едва ли не умолял Стив. – Если ты пойдешь туда и убьешь этого человека, и в итоге окажешься в тюрьме, что это скажет ему?

\- Это скажет ему, что дети перестанут прыгать с небоскребов, - возразил Тони. – Он тронул моего ребенка, и я не собираюсь…

\- Я не предлагаю тебе пустить все на самотек. Ни в коем случае, - перебил его Стив, в его голос вернулась резкость. – Я спорю с тобой не потому, что переживаю за судьбу этого _ублюдка_ – поверь мне, я сам хочу его убить, - но я переживаю о том, что случится с этой командой. Я не позволю тебе наплевать на свою жизнь и попасть в тюрьму, когда мы можем сделать все правильно. Вместе. 

\- И ты спокойно отнесешься к этому? – в голосе Тони звучал вызов. – К его убийству?

\- Этот человек убивал детей, - невозмутимо ответил Стив. – Я отнесусь к этому _совершенно_ спокойно. 

Между ними снова повисло молчание.

\- Хммм, - прогудел Тони мягко. – Возможно, у тебя все же есть темная сторона.

Это прозвучало так, словно подобная мысль абсолютно его не расстроила.

Питер еще чуть-чуть свесился с кровати, пытаясь услышать больше, но один из проводов, прикрепленных к его груди, натянулся, и монитор слева от Питера опасно накренился. 

\- Вот _блин!_

Монитор рухнул на пол и, оторвав провод с груди Питера, разлетелся на несколько кусочков. 

Тони и Стив с грохотом ворвались в комнату. 

\- Простите! Боже, простите, мистер Старк, - выпалил Питер, усаживаясь на кровати и наклоняясь ниже к разбитому монитору. – Я... я просто… он упал… я все исправлю. Клянусь, я…

Сильные руки вцепились в плечи Питера и насильно вернули его назад на кровать.

\- Не переживай за чертову машину, - сказал Тони, даже не удостаивая взглядом очевидно разбитое – и, вероятно, очень дорогое, - медицинское оборудование, - ложись. Как ты себя чувствуешь? – Тони толкнул Питера на гору из подушек и, опустившись на край его кровати, одарил Питера настороженным взглядом. – Ты знаешь, где ты? Что случилось? Что-нибудь болит? Твоя грудь… Твоя грудь болит? Тебе больно дышать…

\- …Тони.

Стив уже успел обойти кровать и опуститься с другой стороны от Питера, и теперь он смотрел на него полными беспокойства глазами. Он тихонько хихикнул, когда Тони резко перевел на него взгляд. 

\- Он сможет ответить на вопрос, если ты дашь ему на это хоть секунду. 

Тони ни единым мускулом не отреагировал на слова Капитана, но когда он снова перевел взгляд на Питера, он ничего больше не сказал, только сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. 

\- Я в порядке, - поспешил ответить Питер. - Чувствую себя хорошо. Я просто… что? Что случилось? Я не помню.

Тони и Стив переглянулись.

\- Что ты помнишь? – медленно спросил Тони. – Последнее?

\- Я… я был в гастрономе на двадцать первой, - начал Питер, пытаясь собрать вместе размытые кусочки, – с Недом, кажется. Нед разозлил Мерфа – кота мистера Дельмара, - и… я не знаю. Я не… что случилось? – в его голосе зазвучала паника. – Вы сказали, что дети погибали? Нед? С Недом все в порядке? Что…

\- Нед в полном порядке, - перебил его Тони, наклоняясь к Питеру и опуская теплую руку ему на плечо. – С ним все хорошо. Как и с Мэй. Все в полном порядке, - сказал он. – Ты должен глубоко вздохнуть, ладно? А лучше несколько раз. Просто расслабься.

\- Но что _случилось?_

\- Ты был, - Тони кинул еще один быстрый взгляд на Стива, - ну, за неимением другого слова, одурманен.

\- _Одурманен?_

\- Угу, - вздохнул Тони. – Один человек начал выслеживать детей в центре города и каким-то образом влиять на их сознание, заставляя их…

Внутри Питера все сжалось. 

\- Заставляя их что? – спросил Питер, понимая, что уже знает ответ. 

Тони открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но слова, казалось, застряли у него в горле. Он просто пристально смотрел на Питера. Его глаза были огромными и… потерянными.

\- Он заставлял их прыгать со зданий, мостов или любой достаточно высокой точки… - ответил за него Стив, но постепенно его голос заглох. Питер не просил его закончить. Он только медленно кивнул.

\- Сколько?

\- Это не…

\- Пожалуйста, Стив, сколько?

\- Восемь.

\- _Восемь!_ – воскликнул Питер, резко вскакивая, несмотря на попытки Тони удержать его в горизонтальном положении. – За одну ночь?! Как?

Брови Стива сошлись на переносице, замешательство читалось в каждой черточке его лица. 

\- Питер, - наконец, заговорил Тони, снова настороженно глядя на Питера, - когда именно вы ходили с Недом в гастроном?

\- Вчера, - без раздумий выпалил Питер. – Во вторник.

Тони и Стив снова переглянулись.

\- Питер, - начал Тони, - сегодня воскресенье.

\- Что? – воскликнул Питер, качая головой. – Нет. Нет, я… но. О, боже. _Мэй._ Я должен позвонить Мэй, она же сходит с ума, я…

\- Эй-эй, успокойся, - настаивал Тони, в очередной раз толкая Питера на подушки. – Я уже звонил ей, она знает, где ты. И ты здесь только со вчерашнего вечера, понимаешь? Что бы _он_ ни сделал с тобой, это как-то повлияло на твое сознание. Ты потерял несколько дней. 

\- Что он сделал? – спросил Питер, до конца не уверенный, хочет ли он услышать ответ. – Или, что сделал _я?_

Несколько секунду никто не отвечал. Оба мужчины просто молча смотрели на Питера. 

Наконец, Стив открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тони опередил его.

\- Ты ничего не сделал. Он одурманил тебя, и ты немного поблуждал по городу, но затем я нашел тебя. Вернул тебя на базу, и мы тебя подлатали. Вот и все. 

Питер не знал, должен ли он обидеться на эту очевидную ложь, или быть благодарным. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он _на самом деле_ не хочет знать – и в то же время _на самом деле_ хочет. 

\- И это все? – надавил Питер, но сердцем он понимал, что это не так. Если другие дети… то что же тогда сделал он?

Тони мгновение молча разглядывал его. 

\- Кое-что _почти_ случилось, - пробормотал он тихим голосом, ни на секунду не сводя взгляда с Питера, - очень близко – но все же не случилось. И теперь ты в полном порядке. Вот и все, - последние слова Тони произнес уже тверже. 

Питер кивнул. 

\- И что мы собираемся теперь делать? – спросил Питер, желая поскорее сменить тему, пока он пытается переварить _это._ – Как мы найдем его?

В мгновение ока Тони вернулся в свое привычное _Тонино_ состояние.

\- Ну нет, никакого «мы». В этом не будет никакого «мы». Ты вне игры, - сказал Тони, усаживаясь ровнее и окидывая Питера выразительным взглядом. – Ты будешь сидеть в этой комнате еще как минимум два дня, и…

\- Что? – возразил Питер, прижимаясь к руке, которой Тони попытался удержать его в лежачем положении. – Нет! Я могу помочь. Мистер Старк, пожалуйста, я могу…

\- Неа. Ты на скамейке запасных.

\- Но…

\- Нет.

\- Стив! – воззвал Питер к мужчине напротив него. – Да ладно, ну пожалуйста!

Стив мягко улыбнулся, но отрицательно покачал головой.

\- Прости, Пит, но Тони прав. Тебе нужно отдыхать. Позволь нам разобраться с этим.

\- Что! Нет…

\- …ты его слышал, - перебил Питера Тони, в последний раз сжимая его плечо и поднимаясь на ноги. – Америка сказала свое слово. С этим спорить нельзя. Так что ты теперь отдыхаешь, а мы с Кэпом собираемся пойти и разобраться с этим…

\- …в этом больше нет необходимости.

Взгляды всех троих резко переместились на дверь, где, лениво прислонившись к дверному проему, стоял Клинт Бартон. Он дружелюбно улыбнулся Питеру, окидывая его взглядом.

\- Выглядишь уже лучше, парень. Чувствуешь себя хорошо?

\- Ага, я в порядке… - сказал Питер, но Тони перебил его.

-… что ты имеешь в виду под «больше нет необходимости»?

Бартон вошел в комнату, показывая файл, который секунды назад прятал где-то за спиной. Он протянул его Тони.

\- Познакомься с Адрианом Тернером, - сказал Бартон, когда Тони выхватил папку из его рук и начал быстро просматривать ее. – Он встретил свою безвременную кончину сегодня рано утром, когда решил сброситься с крыши девяносто-трех этажного небоскреба на Бродвее. 

\- Ты уверен, что это он? – спросил Стив, наклоняясь над кроватью и читая файл из-за плеча Тони. Питер чуть-чуть приподнялся, пытаясь сделать то же самое, но Стив мягкой рукой толкнул его обратно на кровать, даже на секунду не сводя взгляда с папки. Как грубо. 

\- Мы увидели его на камере с одним из детей, он _что-то_ делал с ним, - кивнул Бартон. – Разглядеть в подробностях не получилось, но что-то точно произошло, а затем час спустя этот ребенок спрыгнул с крыши своего дома в Челси. 

\- Значит, он мертв. Тернер, – сказал Тони. Это был не вопрос, но Бартон все равно ответил. Очевидно, понимая, что Тони необходимо подтверждение.

\- Да, он мертв.

\- Отлично, - Тони всунул файл обратно Бартону в руки и одним слитным движением вскочил с кровати. Следующие несколько минут он хлопотал по комнате: убирал сломанное медицинское оборудование, проверял остальные приборы, регистрирующие состояние Питера, а затем принялся тащить куда-то кресло, которое мирно стояло в углу комнаты.

Стив и Клинт обменялись понимающими взглядами, но прежде, чем Питер успел бы спросить об этом, Бартон занял освободившееся место Тони на краю его кровати.

\- Ты не можешь больше проворачивать подобные фокусы, парень, - ухмыльнулся он. – Мы все тут уже в почтенном возрасте, можем и не выдержать, - он ткнул большим пальцем в сторону Стива. – Особенно он. Ему сейчас уже под сотню, он может не пережить подобный стресс.

Питер коротко хохотнул, но не смог прекратить краем глаза следить за тем, что делает Тони. Он как раз подтащил кресло к кровати Питера, и теперь сосредоточил свое внимание на каком-то необычном мониторе в углу комнаты, который считывал показатели Питера. Стив подошел к нему и что-то тихо зашептал на ухо. 

\- Он в порядке.

Взгляд Питера снова сосредоточился на Клинте, голос которого теперь звучал чуть выше шепота. Но Питер расслышал его. 

\- Он в порядке, - снова пробормотал Клинт, ни на мгновение не сводя взгляда с Питера. – На этот раз ты на самом деле до смерти его напугал, - Питер понурил взгляд, ощущая вспышку стыда. Но секунду спустя Бартон наклонился к нему, опуская мозолистую руку на его голое плечо. – Он будет в порядке. Ты, ну, просто отлежись, подлечись, и постарайся на пару недель сосредоточиться на велосипедных воришках, и он снова станет самим собой. 

\- Я так сожалею, - прошептал Питер.

\- Не стоит, - голос Бартона, хоть он и оставался вне слышимости Тони и Стива, был тверд. – Этот парень был самым настоящим монстром. 

\- Но я позволил ему…

\- Ты ничего не _позволил_ ему. Он творил отвратительные вещи, и в том, что случилось, нет ни капли твоей вины, - возразил Бартон голосом, не оставляющим маневра для споров. Он все еще едва слышно бормотал – но в его глазах горел огонь. – Поверь мне. У меня есть опыт с ублюдками, контролирующими сознание. 

Питер в замешательстве сморщил брови. 

\- Когда-нибудь я расскажу тебе, - сказал Бартон, игриво толкая плечо Питера, - но прямо сейчас ты должен отдыхать. И если тебе захочется поговорить с кем-то о том, что случилось, то я рядом. Хоть я и засранец, но я отличный слушатель, - пожал он плечами. 

Питер не смог сдержать смех.

\- Эй, - воскликнул Тони. Он снова очутился в изножье его кровати, в то время как Стив прислонился к дверному проему в другом конце комнаты. – О чем вы там двое шепчетесь? Что-то замышляете? Я запрещаю вам двоим замышлять. Все ясно? Это здание не готово противостоять вашим общим коварным планам. 

Питер открыл рот, чтобы возразить, но Бартон опередил его. 

\- Делай что хочешь, я тебя не боюсь! – притворно воскликнул Бартон, разворачиваясь к Тони и с вызовом глядя на него. Однако уголки его губ предательски дрожали, пока он пытался сдержать улыбку. – Ты никогда не заставишь нас говорить! 

\- Ай, господи, вали уже, - вздохнул Тони, ударяя лучника подушкой с соседней кровати, после чего рухнул в кресло, которое до этого передвинул к кровати Питера. – Моя мигрень сейчас не готова выдержать все это. 

\- Конечно, конечно, - согласился Бартон добродушно, поднимаясь с кровати Питера и подходя к Стиву. Остановившись у дверей, он весело подмигнул Питеру. – Старичку пора на тихий час. 

Питер едва сумел подавить смешок, когда Тони запустил все ту же подушку через всю комнату в голову лучника. 

Бартон легко увернулся и, захохотав, выскользнул из комнаты.

Стив последовал за ним и, улыбнувшись Питеру и кивнув Тони, скрылся за дверью.

Питер поудобнее устроился в кровати и, натянув эту груду одеял на свою голую грудь, стал ждать, когда Тони последует за остальными. 

Вот только он не сделал этого. 

Вместо этого Тони тоже заметно расслабился. Он поглубже уселся в кресле, закинув ноги на край кровати Питера, и, откинув голову на мягкий подголовник, закрыл глаза. 

Питер пристально уставился на него. 

А затем еще немного. 

\- Ага, - пробормотал Тони, даже не открывая глаз. – Это немного пугает, парень.

\- Вы не должны оставаться, – настаивал Питер. 

Боже, он уже и так отнял у этого человека столько времени. Питер совершенно не представлял, как много времени он провел на базе: как минимум ночь, если судить по словам Тони. Питер, должно быть, заставил его уехать из Нью-Йорка – и это с его-то загруженным расписанием. Он не должен больше тратить время на…

\- Я остаюсь, - проворчал Тони, спускаясь в кресле еще чуточку ниже и устраиваясь поудобнее, но не открывая глаз. 

\- Вам не нужно, правда. Я… я… - начал Питер, и простыни под ним громко заскрипели, когда он приподнялся на локтях. 

\- Я остаюсь, парень, - еще раз повторил Тони, все еще не открывая глаз. Он слепо протянул руку и мягко толкнул Питера назад на кровать. – Так что прекращай болтать и поспи. 

Питер сдался, опускаясь на матрас и снова натягивая на себя одеяла. Он кинул последний взгляд на мужчину, развалившегося в кресле рядом с ним, и закрыл глаза. 

Через несколько секунд он уже крепко спал. 

 

________________________________________

\- Как думаешь, скоро ли он заметит? 

Клинт прислонился к смотровому окну, ведущему в медотсек, глядя на спящих Тони и Питера. 

\- Заметит что?

Стив стоял за его спиной, с головой зарывшись в папку, что Клинт принес с собой. Но все же время от времени он тоже бросал взгляд на спящую пару. 

Клинт кивком головы указал на распластавшегося в кресле Тони. 

\- Что он практически усыновил ребенка, - сказал Клинт. Еще пару мгновений он пристально смотрел на обоих. – Ему идет. 

Стив уже даже не пытался скрыть очередной быстрый взгляд, что он кинул на Тони и Питера.

\- Да, очень идет. 

Секунду спустя Стив снова сосредоточился на файле. 

\- Так, и что теперь? – спросил Стив, быстро проглядывая последние странички документа. Впитывая информацию. 

– Все кончено. Он просто спрыгнул с крыши и сделал нашу работу за нас, - Клинт неопределенно пожал плечами. 

Молчание Стива красноречиво высказывало его вопрос без всяких слов. 

\- Наташа, возможно, немного помогла ему, - признал Клинт. Стив только тяжело вздохнул, проводя усталой рукой по лицу. – Он сознался. Во всем. Рассказал про каждого ребенка – включая Питера, - объяснил Клинт, и Стив вскинул на него взгляд. В его глазах горел огонь. – Питер застал его, когда он приставал к парнишке из его школы: вероятно, он даже не успел сложить два и два, прежде чем его одурманили. 

Стив кинул еще один взгляд на мальчика, мирно спящего по другую сторону стекла. 

\- Зачем?

Клинту не надо было уточнять. Он отлично понял, чего от него хотел Стив. Клинт и сам задавался тем же вопросом с самой первой секунды, как услышал о первом ребенке.

\- Он рассказал Наташе, что испытывал от этого кайф – помогал им найти _покой_ , – последнее слово Клинт буквально выплюнул. 

Стив снова вернулся к файлу, просматривая страницы чуть более агрессивно. 

\- Есть что-то, что может указать на нее? – спросил он. Клинт кинул на него недоверчивый взгляд. Его вскинутые брови грозили слиться с волосами. Стив просто кивнул. – Отлично, тогда, полагаю, мы можем закрыть это дело. 

\- Угу, - вздохнул Клинт, отлипая от стекла и бросая последний взгляд на Тони и Питера. – Ну, я собираюсь отправиться домой и обнять моих детей, - он хихикнул, но звук вышел каким-то напряженным. Стив понимающе поморщился. – Не хочешь присоединиться? Я подумывал устроить барбекю, - продолжил Клинт.

Стив мягко покачал головой.

\- Я, наверное, побуду еще здесь. Пригляжу за всем. 

Клинту даже не нужно было прослеживать его взгляд, чтобы понять, что он все еще смотрит на Тони и Питера. 

\- Они будут в порядке – оба, - заверил его Клинт, хоть он и понимал его беспокойство. Воспоминание о том, как Тони, на грани истерики, вырывал ни на что не реагирующего мальчика из медицинского костюма на переднем дворе базы, останется с ним до конца его дней.

\- Я знаю, - сказал Стив, слегка пожав плечами. – Но все же, я могу помочь им в ближайшие несколько дней, пока они не встанут на ноги. 

С губ Клинт сорвался лающий смешок.

\- Все это здание – один сплошной искусственный интеллект. С чем именно ты можешь помочь им?

\- Я могу приготовить завтрак лучше, чем Дубина, - возразил Стив с ухмылкой. 

\- _Это_ правда. 

Стив кивнул и на секунду задумался.

\- А что мутировавшие паучки-подростки предпочитают на завтрак? – спросил он, нахмурив брови. 

\- Ну, если взять в качестве примера моего тринадцатилетнего мальчика – абсолютно все, - хихикнул Клинт, направляясь к лифту напротив них. 

\- С этим я могу справиться. 

\- А страдающие недосыпом гении – когда они, наконец, могут оторваться от их очаровательных приемных детишек, - едят кофе. Варка не рекомендуется. Они просто поглощают его в зернах, - продолжил Клинт, заходя в лифт и пододвигаясь, чтобы дать место Стиву.

\- Я почти уверен, что смогу добавить их в блинчики.


	6. Свободное падение

\- …а затем у нас прошло ежеквартальное совещание с Дэвином из бухгалтерии, у него есть некоторые данные по поводу новой линии, выходящей осенью…

Тони провел рукой по лицу, пытаясь смахнуть с него следы усталости. И провалился. С треском.

Он опустил взгляд на стоящий у него на коленях ноутбук, на котором мелькало лицо Пеппер, и вздохнул.

\- Ты знаешь, я почти уверен, что большинство пар во время видео-чата, после целой недели вдали друг от друга, обычно пропускают разговоры о счетах и сразу переходят к Netflix или легкому флирту.

Пеппер резко подняла взгляд от отчета, который она читала ему, и посмотрела на него с экрана монитора с легкой ухмылкой на губах.

\- Netflix и флирт? – спросила она, выгнув брови. – Тони, ты на севере штата, а я в Хорватии.

\- У нас все получится. У меня очень хорошее воображение. 

С губ Пеппер сорвался тихий смешок. Она снова перевела взгляд куда-то вниз, и из динамиков раздалось шуршание, когда она отложила свои бумаги.

\- Ох, я знаю это.

Боже. Этот соблазнительный голос заставил Тони чуть поправить ноутбук, все еще стоящий на его теперь слегка тесных шелковых пижамных штанах. 

\- Серьезно? – пробормотал он, опуская ноутбук на край кровати и укладываясь на живот, глядя прямо на Пеппер. – И что же вы знаете, мисс Поттс?

Пеппер медленно наклонилась к экрану, упираясь локтями на стол, на котором стоял ее ноутбук, опустила подбородок на сложенные перед ней руки и пристально посмотрела на Тони. Боже, этот взгляд, сколько бы раз она ни смотрела на него так, каждый раз делает с ним что-то. 

\- Я знаю, что в восемь утра у тебя встреча с госсекретарем, а сейчас уже почти три, - пробормотала она обольстительно. Прошло не меньше минуты, прежде чем до Тони дошел смысл ее слов. И когда это случилось, выражение его лица, должно быть, кардинально изменилось, потому что Пеппер мягко хихикнула и откинулась на спинку стула. – Ложись спать, Тони. 

Тони покачал головой и, проведя рукой по волосам, оперся на локоть. 

\- Неа, то, на что я сейчас смотрю, намного лучше любого сна.

В глазах Пеппер что-то зажглось, а улыбка стала еще шире.

\- А мне показалось, ты сказал, что у тебя хорошее воображение.

\- Так и есть, но даже у меня есть предел, - возразил Тони, снова опускаясь на живот и ухмыляясь в экран ноутбука, - ваш образ, мисс Поттс, слишком великолепен, чтобы даже этот гениальный мозг смог его воспроизвести…

Пеппер взорвалась истеричным хохотом еще до того, как он успел закончить.

\- О боже, - выдохнула она, - это было отвратительно, - она резко вскинула голову, вытирая слезы, скопившиеся в уголках ее глаз. – Это было…

\- Романтично, - настаивал Тони, чем вызвал очередную вспышку хохота, – я вел себя романтично, - убеждал он – я тут пытался заигрывать, а ты…

Тони осекся, когда все лампочки в комнате зажглись пугающим красным светом, а буквально секунду спустя в каждом уголке базы завопила сирена. 

Пеппер инстинктивно вскинула руки, закрывая уши. Очевидно, что даже через динамики компьютера звук оглушал.

\- Что _это_?! – прокричала она, изумленно распахнув глаза глаза.

\- Я должен идти, - попытался перекричать вой Тони, - прости, но я должен…

\- _Тони?!_

До того, как Пеппер успела бы сказать еще хоть что-нибудь, Тони резко захлопнул крышку ноутбука. Секунду спустя он вскочил с кровати, судорожно пытаясь найти толстовку, которую в начале вечера он кинул через всю комнату. Быстро натянув ее через голову, он поспешно вылетел за дверь. Но не успел он сделать хоть шаг в направлении огромного коридора, что-то большое и теплое врезалось в него. От удара такой силы он неминуемо оказался бы на полу, если бы быстрые руки не подхватили его. 

Стив, такой же всклокоченный, как и Тони, вцепился в его плечи, не давая ему упасть.

\- Что за хрень происходит? – выпалил Стив, но по его дикому взгляду Тони понял, что какой-то частью своего разума он уже знал ответ. 

\- Проникновение, - выдохнул Тони. Стив крепко сжал челюсти. Он кинул взгляд за спину – в направлении вестибюля.

\- Мы должны найти остальных… - начал Стив, но Тони уже сам догадался об этом.

\- Здесь Наташа, Вижн и Брюс. Роуди на Манхэттене, так что он должен добраться сюда, если я смогу связаться с ним…

\- …Сэм тоже здесь, задержался на ночь…

\- …ПИТЕР!

Тони резко дернулся и, вырвавшись из хватки Стива, кинулся дальше по коридору.

\- Питер здесь! Я должен…

Стив бросился следом за ним, и они вместе побежали к комнатам остальных.

Они едва успели миновать две двери, прежде чем сильнейшее _БУМ_ эхом пронеслось по зданию, и всю базу жестко тряхнуло. Тони и Стива резко подкинуло, и оба с силой впечатались в стены коридора.

\- Что за х… Пятница, что происходит? – выдавил Тони, пытаясь заставить себя подняться. Стив одним слитным движением вскочил на ноги – должно быть, адреналин активировал каждую _супер_ клеточку в супер-солдате, и, быстро наклонившись, он буквально вздернул Тони вверх. Он подтолкнул его перед собой, и они оба снова кинулись бежать по коридору.

\- Несколько вооруженных мужчин вошли на базу через северную стену, сэр, - раздался искаженный треском голос Пятницы.

Северная стена? Мэйнфрэйм. _Чтоб их_. 

\- Пятница, отключай все. Следуй инструкциям. Перепиши все коды доступа и взорви мэйнфрэйм – буквально. Я хочу свой собственный взрыв, – выдохнул Тони, когда они достигли конца коридора.

Где они нос к носу столкнулись с Брюсом и Питером.

Все четверо открыли рты, чтобы что-то сказать, - паника и замешательство легко читались на их лицах, - но очередное протяжное _бум_ разнеслось по базе, и пол под их ногами снова задрожал. 

Тони резко схватил Питера за руку и, притянув к себе, крепко прижал подростка к своей груди, пытаясь прикрыть его собой, когда крыша над ними угрожающе затряслась. Стив и Брюс подобрались, но после пары секунд тряски пол под ними снова застыл, и база осталась нетронутой.

Но прежде, чем они успели устойчиво встать на ноги, еще одно тело вылетело из-за угла и едва не столкнулось с Брюсом. Доктор коротко вскрикнул, становясь на несколько оттенков зеленее, но увидев рядом с собой пытающегося отдышаться Сэма, начал успокаиваться.

\- _Что за хрень происходит?_ – прокричал Сэм.

\- На нас напали, - коротко отрезал Стив. Он опустил руку на плечо Брюса, глядя, как мужчина делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Мгновение спустя Брюс отрывисто кивнул, и Стив отошел от него.

\- Я _догадался_ , - выдохнул Сэм, кидая взгляд в ту сторону, с которой раздавались взрывы. – Кто? Зачем?

\- Не представляю, - ответил Стив, поворачиваясь к Тони. – Второй взрыв был твой?

\- Нет, - ответил Тони. – Поверь мне, когда взорвется мэйнфрейм, ты узнаешь об этом. 

\- Но зачем вы взрываете мэйнфрэйм? – спросил Питер. Его голос был тише, чем у остальных, которые снова начали что-то обсуждать, но для Тони он был похож на пронзительный вопль. – Разве он не является нашим преимуществом?

Тони, чуть отодвинув ребенка от своей груди, впервые внимательно посмотрел на него. Он был напряжен, как истукан, глаза его бегали по коридору при каждом шорохе, а из одежды на нем были только пижамные штаны, эта огромная _I survived my trip to New York_ футболка, которую Тони небрежно кинул ему так много месяцев назад, и его шутеры: которые, как Тони начал подозревать, парнишка, очевидно, не снимал никогда. 

В его глазах был страх. Неподдельный страх, который ударил Тони прямо в самое сердце, из-за чего ему захотелось сейчас же пойти прямо туда и разобраться с этими ублюдками. 

\- Он является нашим преимуществом, пока мы в состоянии его контролировать, - честно ответил Тони. Ребенок умен – временами даже слишком умен - и лгать ему сейчас просто бессмысленно. Как бы Тони не ненавидел себя за это, им, вероятнее всего, потребуется его помощь, чтобы выбраться отсюда. – И я не думаю, что это продлится долго. 

Питер резко кивнул, кидая очередной взгляд вдоль коридора.

\- Эй, посмотри на меня, - пробормотал Тони, наклоняясь к подростку, чтобы привлечь его внимание и отвлечь его и себя от поспешных решений, которые уже пытались сформироваться у них в головах. Питер, не секунды не колеблясь, вскинул на него взгляд своих широко распахнутых глаз – и, _проклятье_ , настанет день, как чистейшая вера в глазах этого ребенка просто напросто сломает Тони. 

\- С нами все будет хорошо, - сказал Тони, заставляя свой голос звучать решительно. – Я вытащу нас отсюда – только держись рядом со мной.

Питер кивнул, на этот раз чуть увереннее, и Тони кивнул в ответ. Окей. Хорошо. Питер здесь. Питер в безопасности.

Пора приступать к _«вытащу нас отсюда»_ части.

\- …а где Вижн?

Голос Стива был напряжен, но тверд. Его инстинкты солдата вступили в силу, и теперь он был в полной боевой готовности. На данный момент его план состоял из _«собрать команду»_ и _«узнать, что за хрень происходит»_. Тони был согласен с обоими пунктами.

\- …он выходил на прогулку, но я не знаю, вернулся ли он, - ответил Сэм, всем своим видом излучая такую же готовность к бою. – А Наташа…

Освещение базы, которое с самого начала тревоги было несколько приглушено, резко вспыхнуло ослепляющим белым светом, а затем полностью погасло. На секунду в коридоре воцарилась кромешная тьма, но вдруг огни во второй раз за вечер вспыхнули красным светом, и помещение наполнилось алыми тенями.

\- Всем приготовиться и закрыть _уши_! – крикнул Тони, прижимая к себе Питера и толкая их обоих на пол. Мгновение спустя что-то и сильное и _твердое_ прикрыло их обоих собой.

Стив.

У Тони не было времени, чтобы спросить у супер солдата, что он делает, прежде чем ослепляющий свет прорвался через окна базы – и секунду спустя оглушающее **_БУМ_** разнеслось, вероятно, по всему северу штата Нью-Йорк.

Окна немедленно задрожали, разлетаясь вокруг них дождем из стекла, и все здание в очередной раз тряхнуло. Только на этот раз тряска была больше похожа на землетрясение, из-за чего зубы Тони застучали, а сердце забилось быстрее, чем когда-либо. На несколько секунд перед глазами все расплылось. Здание трясло с невообразимой силой, не давая ни единого шанса сосредоточиться на чем-то. Тони крепко закрыл глаза и поспешил убрать свои руки с ушей, чтобы прикрыть ими глаза Питера. 

Все продлилось буквально пару секунд, но для них время словно растянулось на часы, прежде чем здание наконец перестало трясти.

На несколько мгновений наступила полнейшая тишина.

\- Вот _это_ , - выдохнул Тони, - был мэйнфрейм.

Вес Стива исчез с них также быстро, как и появился. Тони тоже поспешил подняться на ноги, утягивая Питера за собой. Он быстро окинул подростка взглядом: пара царапин от стекла, которые уже начали затягиваться, но помимо этого тот был в полном порядке. Остальные были примерно в аналогичном состоянии.

Стив, похоже, принял основную волну стекла на себя, прикрывая Тони и Питера, которые были ближе всех к окнам, но даже на нем были только несколько царапин.

На них опустилась чья-то тень, и еще одна фигура выскользнула из-за ближайшего угла. Стив оказался перед ними раньше, чем Тони успел даже сообразить, что происходит, но мгновение спустя красные огни блеснули на таких же красных волосах, и Стив с облегчением отступил. 

\- Наташа, - выдохнул он. 

Женщина быстро окинула их оценивающим взглядом, и, очевидно, удовлетворившись тем, что они, в целом, в порядке, слегка расслабилась. 

Переведя взгляд на Тони, она мрачно ухмыльнулась.

\- Все еще не делишься, - пробормотала она, кивая головой им за спину – туда, где _когда-то_ был мэйнфрейм. 

\- Не люблю, когда кто-то играет с моими игрушками, - пожал он плечами.

Наташа подошла чуть ближе, прямо под одну из красных ламп, в свете которой стали видны капли крови на ее шее и левой половине лица. Весь ее боевой костюм был покрыт темными пятнами. 

\- Ты в порядке? – спросил Тони, глядя на пятна. Стив и Сэм, которые в это время рассматривали повреждения базы, резко обернулись и тоже сфокусировались на пятнах. – Где ты была?

\- Сделала небольшой крюк: решила поприветствовать наших гостей, - сказала Наташа, проведя пальцем по каплям на ее лице. – Они были не очень разговорчивы, но, в принципе, оно и не требовалось.

Она вскинула вторую руку, в которой были зажаты высокотехнологичные очки ночного видения. 

\- Армейское снаряжение, - сказал Сэм, глядя на очки.

\- Не просто армейское, - добавила Наташа, кидая их Тони. – Спецзаказ. Узнаешь их?

Тони пригляделся к ним внимательнее, и в его желудке все сжалось. 

\- Росс.

Наташа просто кивнула.

\- Насколько я могу сказать, на нас идут три команды; в каждой примерно по двадцать человек. Две с востока и одна с запада, - сказала Наташа. – Используют озеро как прикрытие.

Все находящиеся в коридоре замерли.

\- Почему Росс напал на нас? – прошипел Уилсон. Он махнул рукой на Тони. – Я думал, что вы двое приятели.

\- Ага, - протянул Тони, досадливо поморщившись, – в последнее время мы не очень ладим, - глядя на полные замешательства и непонимания лица, Тони вздохнул и продолжил: - Я сломал его лодку: думаю, он принял это близко к сердцу.

\- Так это был _ты_ , - ахнул Стив. Остальные продолжали в замешательстве переводить взгляд с одного на другого. – Когда я пробрался на Рафт, все камеры и панели доступа находились на техническом обслуживании: это был ты?!

Тони так резко закатил глаза, что у него едва не закружилась голова.

\- _Нет_ , - выплюнул он, буквально излучая сарказм. – Им просто нравится проводить многочасовую перезагрузку системы, когда на борту находятся четыре опаснейших преступника.

\- Ты помог вытащить нас?

Тони знал, что по-хорошему это изумление в голосе Сэма не должно было обидеть его – но он не мог отрицать тот факт, что все же обидело. Он так старался. Боже, за последний месяц он почти не спал, пытаясь привести Соглашение хоть к какому-то порядку, и он понимал, что их недоверие было оправдано. И все же, было больно. В какой-то момент, за последние несколько недель он начал действительно ценить Сэма. Он хороший человек. Честный и справедливый.

А Тони, ну… _Тони_.

Он сделал много – слишком много ошибок, чтобы его могли считать _хорошим_ человеком.

\- Ну, я помог засадить вас туда, так что мне показалось это справедливым; но сейчас, наверное, не лучшее время углубляться в это, - пробормотал Тони, в свою очередь кидая взгляд в сторону, наверняка, тлеющей кучки пепла, оставшейся от его когда-то прекрасного мэйнфрейма. 

\- Я знала, что это был ты, - сказала Наташа, кивая себе, словно все кусочки пазла сложились у нее в голове. 

Тони только пожал плечами.

\- Ну, думаю, список тех, кто может взломать его пафосную, плавающую, консервную банку не настолько _велик_. 

На несколько секунд в помещении воцарилась тишина.

\- Шестьдесят солдат, - в конце концов, пробормотал Сэм, нарушая молчание. – Даже немного льстит.

Брюс тяжело вздохнул – его кожа, к счастью, снова стала привычного цвета, только с небольшим зеленоватым оттенком - и заговорил впервые с момента начала этого безобразия.

\- Тогда это все усложняет: я имею в виду, что они не совсем враги. Что мы будем делать?

\- Бежать, - незамедлительно ответил Тони.

\- Что? – воскликнул Стив, разгневанно и изумленно одновременно. – Нет. Мы не можем бежать. Мы не можем так все оставить. Они атаковали нас в нашем доме – это автоматически делает их нашими врагами… 

\- Мы не можем сражаться, - начал спорить Тони.

\- …Черта с два мы не можем, - перекричал его голос Сэма.

\- …У нас нет доступа к арсеналу, - решительно перебил их обоих Тони. – Мы не можем добраться ни до костюмов, ни до оружия.

Это привлекло их внимание.

\- Что? – взвизгнул Сэм, и Стив резко отвесил ему подзатыльник, пытаясь его утихомирить.

\- Мы не можем войти туда, потому что доступ открывается через мэйнфейм.

\- Тогда какого хрена ты взорвал его к чертям? – прошипел Сэм, делая в его сторону угрожающий шаг. 

Тони открыл рот, чтобы парировать, но Наташа опередила его. Быстро встрянув между двумя мужчинами, она окинула Сэма сердитым взглядом, который Тони не захотел бы почувствовать на себе. Сэм, казалось, был с ним солидарен. В ту же секунду он отступил на шаг.

\- …Мы бы ни за что на свете не добрались туда раньше, чем они, - сказала она спокойно, однако в ее тоне совершенно очевидно прозвучало предупреждение. – Лучше уж вывести их из игры, чем сдать врагу.

Сэм вздохнул, но понимающе кивнул. 

\- Согласен, - сказал Стив, кивая Тони, после чего перевел взгляд на группу. – И что мы имеем?

\- Необходимость противостоять шести десяткам наемников без какого-либо оружия или подкрепления, - подытожил Брюс холодно. 

Вся тяжесть ситуации обрушилась на них, и комната погрузилась в молчание.

Стоящий рядом с Тони Питер нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Тони кинул на подростка пристальный взгляд, особенно задержавшись на его побледневшей коже и дрожащих руках.  
Стив отрыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но Тони опередил его.

Бросив последний взгляд на Питера, он резко схватил Стива за футболку и потянул его с собой: так, чтобы остальные их видели, но достаточно далеко, чтобы их не могли услышать, пытаясь сделать хоть вид приватного разговора.

Стив снова открыл рот, но Тони опять не дал ему сказать хоть слово.

\- Я знаю, что ты хочешь драться – но мы не можем. Я не могу, - сказал Тони мягко. Пряча слова от чувствительных ушей за его спиной и их владельца, который не сводил взгляда со Стива и Тони, нервно теребя в руках край этой дурацкой _I survived my trip to New York_ футболки, - я не буду, - добавил Тони, заставляя себя отвести взгляд от Питера и снова сосредоточиться на Стиве. – Я забираю его отсюда. 

Его голос не оставлял маневра для споров. Ни намека на неуверенность. Они все уже с головой погрязли в этом – но Питера еще можно спасти. Он еще может вернуться домой, к Мэй, как и должен был через несколько дней, и больше никогда не оглядываться на прошлое. Но если Росс узнает о нем…

Воспоминание о Ванде, связанной и обездвиженной в клетке Рафта ударило по нему как из репульсора. Росс заберет его. Тони уверен в этом. Кто он, в конце концов? Он не всемирно известный супер-солдат. Не ветеран войны. Не знаменитый шпион, сети которого раскинулись в большем количестве стран, чем у любого другого живущего на этом свете человека. 

Не единственный владелец мультимилиардой компании. 

Он просто ребенок. Парень из Квинса. Ребенок, которого Росс может прихлопнуть одним движением, и всем будет плевать.

Всем, кроме Тони.

\- Я понимаю, что каждая твоя клеточка сейчас призывает тебя драться. Это твоя натура. Встать и сделать что-то, - продолжил Тони, не давая Стиву и рта раскрыть. Он тяжело сглотнул. – Врасти в землю, как дерево, и сказать: «Нет, подвиньтесь вы».

Глаза Стива изумленно распахнулись, а лицо исказилось от шока и боли. Тони знал, что было жестоко разбрасываться этими словами - знал, что сейчас не время и не место обсуждать их прошлое с Пегги, - но, _господи_ , ему нужно, чтобы Стив понял его. 

\- Тони…

\- Да. Я был там. Я знал ее, - отрезал Тони, не готовый сейчас вдаваться в подробности. Она была той частью его жизни, которой он мало с кем делился, - я знал ее очень хорошо, - добавил он. Его голос понизился до шепота, - она – одна из причин, почему ты здесь, и почему я стараюсь, _а я на самом деле стараюсь,_ но ты должен понять, что мир изменился. Война больше не ведется на полях сражений. Война в наших домах. В хлористых гранатах в больницах и самодельных бомбах на поп-концертах, сотворенных специально, чтобы взрывать детей, - Тони провел усталой рукой по лицу. – Если мы будем драться, мы только увеличим то количество дерьма, что обрушилось на нас, и в итоге пострадают люди, _окружающие_ нас.

На несколько секунд эти слова повисли в воздухе.

\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы мы сделали? – спросил Стив мягко.

\- Бежали, - отрезал Тони. – Веришь ты или нет, но это может быть наилучший вариант. Росс раскрыл свои карты. Он начал терять контроль над Соглашением, и я готов поспорить, что это его последняя попытка спровоцировать нас на ответ, которой может поместить нас в список угроз ООН. Если у него не получится – если база будет _пуста_ , когда он доберется сюда, - тогда ему нечего будет нам предъявить. Он атаковал нас без предупреждения, и нарушил условия Соглашения, которое мы уже подписали. Это может дать нам те рычаги давления, в которых мы так нуждались, чтобы мы, наконец-то, смогли протолкнуть несколько последних поправок, которые совет до сих пор разжевывает, - выдохнул Тони, и в его груди зародилась надежда, когда Стив выслушал его слова без единого возражения. – Это не поражение – это тактическое _отступление_. 

\- Я согласен с тобой.

Тони втянул воздух, готовясь возражать, но секунду спустя до него дошел смысл слов Стива.

\- Т-ты.. погоди, что?

\- Я _согласен_ , - повторил Стив, кидая быстрый, решительный взгляд на остальных. – Проблема в _деталях_. Как мы сбежим? – спросил он. – Если у нас нет доступа к арсеналу, следовательно, готов поспорить, у нас нет доступа ни в гараж, ни на крышу, да даже к двери, которая могла бы привести нас хоть к какому-нибудь транспорту. Кроме банального _побега_ у меня не осталось идей.

Ха. Тони как-то пока не заходил так далеко. Он был настолько сосредоточен на том, чтобы заставить Стива согласиться с его планом, что просто не успел его придумать. 

Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но голос, раздавшийся буквально в паре дюймов за его спиной опередил его.

\- …В шести милях отсюда есть фермерский домик, - внезапно сказала Наташа, из-за чего Тони испуганно подпрыгнул и резко метнулся на сторону Стива. Наташа ухмыльнулась, - это наши ближайшие соседи, - пояснила она, когда Стив и Тони продолжили недоуменно смотреть на нее, – команды Росса идут с западной стороны озера, если пойдем вдоль северного берега, мы сможем обойти их и добраться до этого дома через час, - объяснила она, – мистеру Бишампу семьдесят два года, и он просто душка, - вау. В ее устах это слово звучало жутко неправильно. – Я уверена, что он с радостью одолжит нам свой грузовик.  
Тони кинул на нее выразительный взгляд.

\- Ты следишь за всеми нашими соседями? – спросил он.

Она слегка склонила голову.

\- А ты нет?

\- Тебе бы за помощью обратиться, - выплюнул Тони. Он открыл рот, но не успел сказать еще хоть слово, как по базе эхом разлетелся очередной бум. Здание тряхнуло так сильно, что все они, потеряв равновесие, снова оказались на полу.

Тони тотчас же пополз к Питеру, который уже почти успел снова встать прямо. Проклятье, быстрый чертенок. 

Питер сильной рукой вытянул Тони на ноги, и Тони оберегающе обхватил его за плечи.   
Наташа одним грациозным прыжком вскочила следом.

\- Думаю, они уже внутри, - пробормотала она.

Сэм помог подняться теперь уже _очень_ зеленому Брюсу и окинул взглядом все вокруг.

\- Тогда нам пора.

Тони кивнул, подталкивая Питера к одному из развороченных взрывом окон.

Пора выбираться отсюда.

________________________________________

\- Держись рядом со мной и поближе к земле, - пробормотал Тони, таща Питера за собой, пока они вшестером бесшумно пробирались вокруг озера. Питер отрывисто кивнул, даже не пытаясь вырваться из хватки Тони, сжавшейся вокруг его плеча. Его молчание пугало. Этот ребенок никогда не затыкался. Ни на минуту с тех пор, как Тони встретил его. И сейчас, несмотря на то, что он бесчисленное количество раз мечтал о том, чтобы мальчишка заткнулся хотя бы на пару минут, Тони понял, что он отчаянно хочет услышать, как ребенок несет всякую чушь. Хоть о чем-нибудь.

\- Ты будешь в порядке, - выдохнул Тони, утягивая Питера за собой в кусты рядом с озером, когда Стив предупреждающе взмахнул рукой. – Все мы будем в порядке. Мы выберемся отсюда.

Стив и Наташа шли впереди, буквально на пару шагов. Они вели их маленькую группу сквозь деревья, с ловкостью уводя от вторгшихся на их территорию солдат. Брюс был неподалеку от Тони и Питера, и после предупреждения он спрятался за ближайшим деревом.

Сэм шел в нескольких шагах за ними. Он прикрывал, следя за тем, чтобы их не атаковали со спины.

В нескольких футах перед ними появилась группа солдат. Они медленно прочесывали лес, вскинув свои ружья и направляясь в сторону базы. Несколько секунд спустя они исчезли из виду, и Стив снова махнул рукой, разрешая продолжить движение.

\- Питер? – поторопил его Тони мягко, когда парнишка ничего не ответил. Стив снова вскинул руку, и они во второй раз скрылись в кустах. Тони воспользовался кратковременной паузой, чтобы опустить вторую руку на плечо Питера и заставить подростка поднять на него взгляд. Его паника резко возросла, когда ребенок отказался смотреть ему в глаза. – Парень? Ты должен сказать мне, что с тобой все в порядке. Идет?

Питер медленно поднял на него взгляд. Ужас в его глазах буквально _оглушил_ Тони. Боже, этот ребенок его когда-нибудь прикончит. Но не успел Тони спросить, что не так – и как он может это исправить – ребенок заговорил.

\- Что, если он знает, кто я?

Он произнес их тише шепота, но Тони услышал их.

\- Что ты имеешь в виду?

Питер кинул взгляд в направлении базы.

\- Росс. Что, если он знает, кто я? – выдохнул Питер. Он снова перевел взгляд на Тони. – Что случится со мной? С _Мэй_? С моими друзьями? – спросил он, и паника в его глазах только возросла. – Я не могу позволить им пострадать из-за меня. Я… я не могу… 

\- …И не позволишь, - перебил его Тони, крепче сжимая руку, которой он вцепился в плечо Питера, - ничего не случится, - заверил он подростка. – Росс ничего не знает.

\- Вы не знаете этого…

\- Я _знаю_ , - прошипел Тони, заставляя Питера опуститься еще ниже, когда очередная группа солдат прошла мимо них, - я не просто знаю, я ручаюсь за это, - продолжил он. Тони произнес их на выдохе, но он был уверен, что Питер расслышал их. – Ты забыл, что у меня есть доступ к каждому уголку этой плавающей консервной банки. Я знаю о каждом документе, что появлялся у него на столе, и твое имя ни разу там не мелькало, - Питер резко отвел взгляд от солдат и вскинул его на Тони, который смотрел прямо на него. – Я прикрою тебя, шкет, - выдохнул он, - и я спалю Росса дотла до того, как он тронет тебя или твоих близких. 

На губах Питера мелькнула едва заметная улыбка.

\- Спасибо, мистер Старк.

Тони тихонько фыркнул.

\- Не благодари меня, пацан, - выдохнул он, поднимая их обоих, когда Стив снова махнул им, призывая следовать за ними. – Я втянул тебя в это, помнишь? 

За их спинами раздался очередной взрыв. Питер резко повернул голову к базе, и с его губ сорвался протяжный стон.

\- Что такое? – спросил Тони.

\- Оставил там свою домашку по испанскому, - обиженно фыркнул Питер через пару секунд. 

Тони едва не расплакался от облегчения. Вот это тот ребенок, которого он знает. 

\- Я подделаю для тебя письмо от опекунов, - пообещал ему Тони. – Ты бы видел мои впечатляющие записки, которые я мастерил в старшей школе, однажды я даже…

\- _Ложись!_

Тони буквально свалил Питера на землю, едва эти слова сорвались с губ Стива.

Их заметили.

Вокруг них засвистели пули. Когда на деревья, средь которых они прятались, опустился луч света, Тони рискнул поднять взгляд наверх.

Вертолет. Дерьмо.

\- Вот блин, это все усложняет.

Сэм, внезапно возникший рядом с Тони и Питером, определенно разделял чувства Тони. Питер тоже поднял взгляд вверх.

А секунду спустя он уже не лежал на земле. _Проклятье_ , быстрый чертенок.

\- Я позабочусь об этом.

И через мгновение он просто испарился.

Выстрелив паутиной в верхушку ближайшего дерева, Питер взлетел в воздух и понесся за вертолетом.

\- Что?! Нет! – крикнул Тони ему вслед. В ответ раздался очередной град из пуль. Схватив Сэма за футболку, Тони толкнул их обоих за ближайшее дерево. 

Осторожно выглянув из-за ствола, он дикими глазами пытался отыскать Питера. 

\- Ты видишь его?! – прошипел Тони Сэму, который, вытянув шею, пытался разглядеть парнишку с другой стороны. 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Сэм, снова прячась за дерево, когда раздался очередной залп. – _Черт возьми_ , этот ребенок очень быстр. 

\- Что насчет остальных?

Сэм покачал головой.

\- Я не…

Дикий, гортанный _рык_ заглушил его.

У Тони перехватило дыхание, а сердце громко забилось о грудную клетку.

Сэм резко вскинул на него взгляд.

\- Это… - начал он, широко распахнув глаза.

\- …Брюс, - закончил за него Тони, когда Халк издал еще один рык, и шквальный огонь начался с еще большей силой.

Сэм кивнул. Он снова выглянул из-за дерева и замер. Тони проследил за его взглядом и увидел Халка в нескольких сотнях футов позади них, в дикой ярости прорывающегося через десятки солдат. 

\- Это все упростит или усложнит? – медленно спросил Сэм.

Тони, который уже позабыл о Халке и снова вернулся к разглядыванию неба в поисках Питера, не ответил.

\- Мы должны…

Тони так и не узнал, что именно они должны были сделать. Прежде, чем Сэм успел сказать еще хоть слово, в нескольких десятках футов перед ними вспыхнул яркий свет, и звук очередного взрыва разлетелся по лесу.

Взрывная волна пронеслась через дерево, за которым прятались Сэм и Тони, раскидывая их в разные стороны. 

Тони с силой врезался в ствол ближайшего дерева. Отлетев от него, он проскользил еще несколько футов по грязной земле. 

Боже. Все кружится. И кричит. Звон в ушах Тони был настолько силен, что он больше не слышал выстрелы. Он больше ничего не слышал.

Он резко распахнул глаза, пытаясь заставить его взгляд перестать беспорядочно бегать, и проиграл. 

Мгновение спустя они снова закрылись; когда образ маленького тела, падающего на землю с огромной высоты, навеки отпечатался на его веках.

________________________________________

Очнулся Тони внезапно.

Звуки выстрелов и зловонный запах дыма и обожженной кожи никогда не способствовали медленному и мягкому пробуждению. И, к сожалению, Тони был удивительно хорошо знаком и с тем, и с другим. 

Он быстро поднялся на ноги, и что-то в его голове буквально завопило против того, чтобы находиться в вертикальном положении. По его шее, начинаясь где-то в волосах и уходя под его толстовку, текла струйка крови, и его взгляд отказывался сфокусироваться, но он все равно продолжал с трудом продираться через лес. Стараясь держаться поближе к земле, он пытался найти хоть кого-то. Сэм был где-то рядом с ним – это он помнил - но где же остальные?

Яростный рык, что раздался с той стороны, где когда-то была база, подсказал ему, где находится хотя бы один из его вышеуказанных товарищей, но не было ни намека на то, где сейчас другие Мстители. Неужели Росс забрал их? _Убил их?_ Неужели…

Тони остановился как вкопанный, когда его мучительно затуманенный и, вероятно, поврежденный мозг наконец-то обработал все события, что случились в течение последнего часа, с того момента, как впервые заверещала тревога. Внезапно все кусочки сложились в одну картину.

Воспоминание о том, как маленькое хрупкое тело летело с огромной высоты, снова и снова проигрывалось у него в голове, как плохая видеозапись. Снова. И снова. И еще сотню раз.

Питер.

Питер упал.

Питер упал, и Тони не сделал _ничего_.

Тони резко вскинул взгляд в небеса, судорожно разыскивая хоть намек на то, что ребенок еще в воздухе. Он бродил меж деревьев, огибая небольшие пожары и с мольбой вглядываясь в небо, в надежде заметить движение над ним. Увидеть это маленькое, _раздражительно_ быстрое, тело. 

А затем он нашел его. Вот только он был не в небесах.

Это жутко маленькое тельце, скрюченное и неподвижное, было на самом берегу озера. Вода омывала непослушные кудри и голые ноги, заползая под белую _I survived my trip to New York_ футболку, которая до сих пор вызывает в груди у Тони сильнейшую вспышку вины всякий раз, когда он видит ее. Всякий раз, кроме того момента, когда его взгляд впервые сосредоточился на Питере: неподвижном, сломанном, лежащим лицом вниз в озере. Потому что в этот момент в груди Тони осталась только пустота. 

_\- Питер._

Он определенно хотел прокричать это, но слово, сорвавшееся с его губ, больше походило на выдох. На молитву. 

О боже. Нет.

Тони пролетел сквозь деревья быстрее, чем когда-либо в своей жизни. В считанные секунды он оказался на берегу озера. Позабыв о любой осторожности. 

_\- ПИТЕР!_

Подросток не шевелился.

Тони бежал по мелководью, и из-под его ног разлетались брызги ледяной воды. Нет. Нет. 

Нет.

\- Питер… - слово вырвалось из глубины его горла. Эхом разлетелось меж деревьев. Тони рухнул на колени, и мелкие камни, разбросанные по озерному дну, болезненно впились в них. Он едва обратил на это внимание. Вместо этого он подтянул неподвижное тело к себе и, перевернув его на спину, прижал его к своей груди. 

\- Питер?.. – Выдохнул Тони.

Мальчик не отвечал. Не шевелился.

Не дышал.

\- _Нет…_ \- слово снова разрывало его горло. Он наклонился, в отчаянии прижимая пальцы к шее Питера и прислоняясь ухом к его губам. Молясь, чтобы оказалось, что его вздохи просто слишком тихие, из-за чего он не может услышать их. 

Но их не было.

И под кончиками его пальцев была мертвая тишина. Как бы сильно он ни прижимал пальцы к шее подростка, он не мог найти пульс. 

Боже. Нет. _Нет._

\- Питер? – позвал Тони, прижимая к себе мальчика и ощущая признаки начинающейся истерики. - Питер? Пожалуйста… нет. Н-не делай этого…пожалуйста…Питер?! – Тони дрожащей рукой провел по его волосам, откидывая со лба мокрые пряди. – Нет, пп-пожалуйста, нет. _Нет._

Деревья вокруг них с Питером внезапно пронзила вспышка света. Мгновение спустя грохот от очередного взрыва донесся до ушей Тони, - такой громкий, что он поспешил наклониться над Питером, вдавливая мальчика еще крепче в свою грудь и изо всех сил сжимая зубы, чтобы сдержаться от крика. Еще несколько секунд он звенел в его голове и ушах, заглушая все остальные звуки. 

Это резко побудило ту часть мозга, которая, вероятно, отключилась, едва он увидел Питера в озере. 

Что же он делает? Боже… почему он потратил столько _времени?_

Переведя взгляд на Питера, он ухватился за остатки тепла, что все еще излучала его кожа и слабый намек на розовый цвет на его побледневших губах. 

В считанные секунды Тони выбрался из воды с подростком на руках. Он поспешно вышел на берег и рухнул на колени, опуская Питера на сухой клочок грязи. Не тратя больше не секунды, Тони приподнялся на коленях, запрокинул голову подростка и, сложив руки над промокшей насквозь _I survived my trip to New York_ футболкой, начал давить на грудную клетку. Грудь Питера отзывалась на каждое сильное нажатие, но затем, всякий раз, оставалась неподвижной. 

Тридцать нажатий. Два вдоха.

Тони знал это. Знал научное обоснование. Продолжать качать кровь, и кислород, и тогда мозг будет жив. Предотвратить застой сердца. Стимулировать движение легких.   
Но, боже… это же _Питер_. 

\- Давай же, парень, - тяжело дышал Тони, безостановочно надавливая ладонями на грудину. Сильно. Тони чувствовал, как ребра хрустели под его руками, но он ни за что на свете не снизит давление. Это сработает. Должно сработать.

В груди у Тони расцвела надежда, когда его мозг, наконец, начал работать в полную силу, и он снова сосредоточил свое внимание на уже истощающееся тепло. Тепло - значит жизнь. Это значит, что ребенок провел без пульса не так долго. 

Это значит, что Тони может _исправить_ это. Должен исправить.

\- Давай же, парень, _пожалуйста_ … - выдохнул Тони, приближаясь к концу первого раунда компрессий. Он наклонился над лицом Питера и, вцепившись в его безвольную челюсть, прижался губами к его губам. Проталкивая воздух в неподвижные легкие. Опустив взгляд, Тони увидел, как грудь Питера поднялась и упала с вынужденным вздохом, а затем снова застыла. 

Он наклонился и провел еще один вдох в легкие подростка. И снова, грудь Питера поднялась, опустилась и замерла.

\- _Черт подери_ , парень, не поступай так… - рявкнул Тони, поднимаясь и снова прижимая руки к груди Питера. Он начал еще один раунд компрессий – на этот раз сильнее. Отчаяннее. Это должно сработать. Просто обязано.

У Тони нет других вариантов.

Он впервые за эти минуты окинул Питера взглядом. У него был небольшой порез на лбу, из которого толчками вытекала кровь, пока Тони продолжал давить на его груди, и несколько ожогов, разбросанных по его рукам и босым ногам, но в остальном он был цел. По крайней мере, снаружи.

Боже, Тони всей душой понадеялся, что не было никакого ущерба внутри, который он прямо сейчас только увеличивал. 

Он закончил раунд нажатий и снова наклонился над Питером, проталкивая два вдоха в легкие подростка. Слегка отодвинувшись, Тони в очередной раз прижал пальцы к сонной артерии, прислоняясь ухом к его губам.

Ничего.

Что-то очень похожее на ужас просочилось по его позвоночнику, но Тони отказывался позволять этому чувству остаться с ним. Нет.

Нет.

Ужас значит, что он проиграл. Но он не может проиграть.

\- Ну, _давай же_ , ребенок, - прошипел Тони сквозь зубы, снова возвращая руки на грудину Питера. Ритмично сжимая ее, - _дыши_ , черт тебя дери! – приказал он строго.  
Господи, Тони устал – его руки ныли от активной работы, но он ни за что не остановится. Никогда в жизни, если остается хоть малейший шанс на то, что это поможет.

Тони через силу продирался сквозь очередной раунд компрессий, едва успевая набрать в рот воздух, прежде чем наклониться и протолкнуть его во все еще неподвижную грудную клетку. 

Он отпрянул и снова прижался дрожащими пальцами к шее в поисках пульса. Ничего.

\- Нет. _Нет._ Н-не делай этого… - умолял Тони, и весь его мир остался где-то на периферии, кроме отчаянной необходимости заставить этого ребенка дышать. Он снова сцепил руки над грудью Питера и возобновил нажатия. Прикладывая к его груди последние силы, что у него еще остались. - _Вернись,_ \- задыхаясь, выпалил он. Его беспомощность уступила место ярости, когда мальчик продолжил неподвижно лежать под его отчаянными руками, совершенно ни на что не реагируя. – Ты никогда в своей жизни не сдавался, ну так _борись,_ черт подери.

Капельки воды сорвались с мокрых волос Питера и потекли по его бледным щекам, пока его тело трясло от неистовых нажатий Тони.

Тот крошечный, едва заметный оттенок розового на губах ребенка, который дарил Тони так много надежды, окончательно исчез. Уступая место ужасающему синему. 

Нет. Нет. _Нет. Нет. НЕТ._

Это слово с каждым толчком звенело в голове Тони, пока он продолжал давить на неподвижную грудь. Этого не может быть. Это не может… он не может… нет. 

\- Нет, - вырвалось у него сквозь плотно сжатые губы. Он снова наклонился и вогнал два вздоха в детские легкие – наблюдая, как грудь поднимается и опускается с каждым из них, - после чего снова заставил себя подняться и продолжать давить на грудину всеми оставшимися у него силами. – Нет. Ты не можешь забрать его. 

Тони не был уверен, к кому конкретно он обращался. К Богу? К вселенной? К солдатам, которые сделали это? Это не важно. Они все могут идти _нахрен_ – потому что Питер останется здесь. С ним. Тони убедится в этом.

\- Ты не можешь забрать его, - выдавил Тони, его голова поникла от истощения и _боли_ , но его руки ни на секунду не прекращали давление, _снова и снова_ , на маленькую грудь под ним. Не работает. Это не…

\- Все – _все_ – что угодно. Ты можешь забрать у меня все, что угодно, только _верни_ его, - умолял Тони, прерываясь, чтобы сделать два быстрых вдоха в его легкие, после чего снова продолжил давление на так и оставшуюся неподвижной грудь. - …Просто верни его... верни его _мне_. 

Тихий _рычащий_ звук был единственным предупреждением для Тони, прежде чем что-то тяжелое опустилось на берег в нескольких футах от них с Питером. Тони мгновенно подобрался – готовясь защищать Питера, - когда безумно знакомый серый металлический костюм, наконец, сфокусировался у него перед глазами, и _Роуди_ вышел из него.

Он выглядел жутко нелепо, когда вышел из военного костюма за миллионы долларов, одетый только в ярко красные боксеры, со скобами на ногах и с часами на руке, которые Тони подарил ему на прошлое Рождество – чтобы у него была возможность призывать костюм в любое время.

В любой другой день Тони громко рассмеялся бы и не преминул бы отвесить какой-нибудь язвительный комментарий по этому поводу. 

Но не сегодня.

Не с неподвижным мальчишкой у него под руками.

Взгляд Роуди скользнул по Тони, а затем опустился на Питера, лежащего рядом с ним. И замер на нем.

_\- Помоги мне…_

Роуди не нужно было повторять дважды.

Мгновение спустя он уже опускался с другой стороны от Питера, прижимая пальцы к шее подростка и приподнимая его веко, чтобы проверить зрачки, пока Тони продолжал очередной раунд компрессий.

\- Сколько он без сознания? – спросил Роуди. Его плечи были напряжены, он склонился над головой Питера и пробежался пальцами по его макушке – там, где небольшая рана все еще кровоточила.

\- Несколько минут, - выдавил Тони, тяжело дыша с каждым толчком на грудину подростка.   
– Я нашел его в озере.

\- Рана на голове не очень серьезная, - пробормотал Роуди, глядя, как Тони заканчивает очередной раунд нажатий. – Ты знаешь, что произошло? 

\- Нет, - выдохнул Тони. – Он упал. Я знаю, что он упал, но я… я не знаю, что…

Тони прервался, снова наклоняясь надо головой Питера, и, запрокинув ее, сделал два вдоха в его рот. Он поднялся – готовый приступить к новому кругу, - но Роуди опередил его.   
Приподнявшись на коленях и сцепив руки, он ритмично нажимал на грудь подростка – намного сильнее и увереннее, чем Тони.

Оставляя Тони… _ни с чем._ Оставляя его просто смотреть, как Питер трясется под каждым толчком сильных рук Роуди. Смотреть, как капли воды продолжают стекать по его бледным щекам. Слишком бледным. 

О боже. Они проиграли – Тони проиграл. Он все еще… все еще…

\- Тони, _дыши!_ – голос Роуди пробился через истерику, уже начинающую охватывать Тони. Тони слепо моргнул, глядя на своего друга, который продолжал давить на грудь Питера, при этом с очевидной паникой в глазах следя за Тони, - ты должен оставаться со мной, ясно? Ты должен дышать, чтобы помочь дышать _ему_ , - выделил голосом Роуди, кивком головы указывая на Питера. Тони отрывисто кивнул. Мгновение спустя руки Роуди остановились, и это был сигнал для Тони, который поспешил наклониться и сделать еще два вдоха в легкие Питера. 

Едва Тони отпрянул, Роуди возобновил компрессию.

\- Сейчас не время для шока, ладно? – приказал Роуди, пристально глядя Тони в глаза. – Я знаю, тебе тяжело, но ты должен…

\- …шок.

Роуди с недоумением уставился на Тони, словно он потерял рассудок: что, если честно, вероятно действительно произошло за последние несколько минут. 

\- Тони… что?

\- _Шок._

Тони, шатаясь, кинулся к одиноко стоящему костюму Воителя, еще до того, как его мозг окончательно собрал его разрозненные мысли вместе. Шок.

Дефибриллятор. 

Тони вцепился пальцами во все еще открытую грудную пластину костюма и прорвался внутрь обшивки. Его руки пронзила дикая боль – кровь заструилась из порезов, которые оставили на них острые металлические части костюма, грубо впившиеся в его плоть, - но у него не было времени осторожничать. 

У Питера не было времени, чтобы он осторожничал.

Тони встроил дефибриллятор в костюм Роуди несколько лет назад. Он находился внутри грудной пластины, которая тесно прижималась к груди его друга, когда он находился в костюме, и мог автоматически сработать в случае, если что-то произошло с Роуди, пока он находится внутри. Он подпитывался за счет собственных энергоресурсов костюма, и был запрограммирован на работу в ситуации, когда сердечный ритм Роуди падает до критически низкой отметки. Он добавил его на всякий случай. Дефибриллятор стал для Тони чем-то, что помогало чувствовать его себя чуточку лучше, когда Роуди отправлялся на задания в одиночку – и чем-то, что - он _молился_ \- никогда не придется использовать его другу. 

Тони еще никогда не был так благодарен своим расшатанным нервам, как в этот момент: потому что его страх потерять Роуди, преследовавший его много лет назад, может помочь ему спасти Питера _сегодня_. 

\- _Тони?!_

Тони, наконец-то, освободил последний кусок самодельного дефибриллятора и бегом кинулся назад к Роуди и Питеру.

\- Убери его футболку, - приказал он, его голос был решителен, а руки действовали уверенно, когда она начал присоединять прокладки дефибриллятора, которые он вырвал из груди костюма, к маленькому, изолированному источнику питания, который он на всякий случай прятал в броне. 

Роуди не нужно было повторять дважды. Оторвав руки от груди Питера, он схватился на полы его футболки и с силой рванул. Дешевая ткань расползлась под давлением, и он смахнул ее в стороны. 

Тони наклонился ниже и приложил прокладки к голой груди Питера: одну вверху справа, прямо над сердцем, а другую – чуть ниже и левее, - а затем перевел взгляд на маленькую батарею, что заряжала их. 

\- Отойди, - гаркнул Тони, и Роуди спешно отпрянул от мальчика между ними.

Тони присоединил последний проводок к батарее – всего на секунду – и тело Питера выгнуло.

А затем он снова рухнул на землю. Неподвижный.

Нет. Нет, это должно сработать.

Роуди поспешно встал на колени, возобновляя давление на грудь подростка еще до того, как он застыл. Когда он подошел к концу раунда, Тони на мгновение всучил ему в руку батарею и наклонился сделать два вдоха в легкие Питера.

Они снова вышли на очередной круг: тридцать сильных компрессий Роуди и два быстрых вздоха Тони, продолжающего прижимать руку к горлу Питера. Пытающегося найти хоть какое-то движение под его пальцами. После еще двух раундов, он, наконец, почувствовал это – слабый пульс, бьющийся в унисон с руками Роуди.

\- Стоп, - выдохнул Тони, хватая батарею, что он бросил в грязь рядом с собой. Роуди поспешно убрал руки.

Тони приложил проводок к батарее, и тело Питера в очередной раз болезненно дернулось.  
Роуди кинулся снова опустить руки на грудину подростка, но внезапно грудь Питера выгнулась, и он сделал маленький, судорожный _вдох_.

- _ПИТЕР?!_

В ту же секунду Тони наклонился над ним, притягивая его к себе. Роуди завел руку под его голову, слегка выпрямляя, чтобы снизить давление на шею подростка, все еще выгнутую под неестественным углом, когда Тони просунул свою ладонь ему под спину.

Сквозь губы Питера потекла вода, когда он начал нещадно откашливаться. 

В конце концов, приступ кашля прекратился, и Питер смог сделать еще один неуверенный вдох. Тони прижал его чуть ближе, одной сильной рукой потирая его спину, чтобы помочь очистить легкие, а другой убирая налипшие пряди мокрых волос с его лица. 

И то, что он увидел за ними, заставило его сердце сжаться.

Глаза Питера были открыты - совсем немножко и не очень сосредоточенно, - но, определенно, осмысленно. Они поймали взгляд Тони – и больше не отпускали. 

\- Ты в порядке, - выдохнул Тони, опуская мягкую руку ему на лоб. Роуди тотчас же кинулся к своему костюму – позвать на помощь.

Питер медленно моргнул, но не отвел взгляд. Он делал короткие, судорожные вздохи, но это было уже что-то.

Это была жизнь. А с жизнью Тони уже может справиться.

\- С тобой все будет хорошо, - пробормотал Тони, и несколько слез открыто скатились по его щекам и упали на лоб Питера – смешиваясь с последними каплями пресной воды.

Узел, который сформировался в груди Тони в ту секунду, как он увидел Питера лежащим лицом вниз в озере, наконец-то начал ослабляться: и стоило этому случиться, все окружающее внезапно начало приобретать очертания. 

В лесу вокруг них до сих пор полыхали маленькие пожары, а где-то вдали он расслышал рык Халка, прорывающегося, он был точно уверен, через руины, оставшиеся от базы.

\- Команда в безопасности, - сказал Роуди, возвращаясь к Питеру и Тони. Он снова присел с другой стороны от Питера и опустил руку на его грудь, словно ему тоже нужно было физическое подтверждение того, что он дышит. – Они пытались связаться с нами по радио. Наши незваные гости ушли – отступили, как только появился Халк. Ребятам удалось стащить несколько коммуникаторов у солдат, и они начали прочесывать лес в поисках вас двоих, - Роуди кивнул Тони и Питеру. – Они будут здесь через пару минут.

Тони кивнул, но он едва ли услышал и половину из того, что сказал Роуди. Все слова слились в протяжный гул, стоило Роуди сказать, что они в безопасности. Это все, что ему требовалось знать: а все остальное в данный момент - когда рядом Питер, живой и прижатый к его груди, - просто неважно.

Весь этот гребанный мир может хоть сгореть до тла, и Тони будет плевать на это – потому что его мир больше не горит. Все, что имеет для него значение, сейчас находится здесь, оно целое, оно _дышит_.

 

________________________________________

Питер проснулся под тихий писк с четким осознанием того, что он не знает, где он находится. Эта кровать была _слишком_ мягкой, чтобы быть его скомканным матрасом, а полуосвещенная комната была слишком тиха, чего раньше никогда не было. Из-за дерьмовой изоляции и засранистых соседей, комната Питера всегда была наполнена какими-то звуками – будь то с улицы под окнами или от вопящих соседей. Но прямо сейчас слышал только тихий храп где-то рядом с его кроватью.

Он буквально силой заставил себя открыть глаза. Они жутко болели – как и каждая клеточка его тела, - но он должен был открыть их. 

Что-то произошло. Что-то важное.

Приглушенный свет опалил его глаза, когда его веки, наконец, разлепились. Где бы он ни находился, здесь было темно, но темнота не была кромешной. Маленькая - и, очевидно, дорогая - лампа одиноко стояла на прикроватном столике и давала достаточно света, чтобы зародить в груди Питера панику. 

Потому что она освещала Тони.

Питер медленно повернул голову, - вспышка боли пронзила его голову и грудь даже от такого небольшого движения, - чтобы посмотреть на мужчину.

Он развалился в мягком кресле, на одну руку опустив подбородок, а другую положив на край кровати Питера. Рядом с ним жужжало медицинское оборудование, провода и мониторы которого вели к рукам и груди Питера, но в остальном комната совершенно не была похожа на больничную палату.

Здесь было слишком симпатично. Было даже кожаное кресло в другом конце комнаты, которое - Питер готов был поспорить - стоило дороже, чем _все_ в этой комнате. К тому же, в больницах никогда не бывает так тихо. 

Не говоря уж о кровати.

Такой. Мягкой.

Такой _восхитительно_ мягкой.

Неа. Питер понятия не имел, где он находится – или из-за чего он здесь оказался. Но после пары секунд, что он наблюдал, как у спящего Тони стекает струйка слюны на костюм, который _определенно_ стоит больше, чем вся квартира Мэй, он понял, что ему, в целом, все равно. 

Сон снова позвал его к себе. Он ощутил это уже на грани реальности.

Что бы ни случилось, и где бы он сейчас ни находился, это подождет.

Тони рядом с ним – а значит, с Питером все будет хорошо.


End file.
